<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣斗士同人存档 by nightoye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201894">圣斗士同人存档</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye'>nightoye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乱七八糟的什么都有<br/>SS年中组/LC希熙/全员向中心<br/>ONLY存档……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【年中组】四季</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那像是很多年以前的事了，而其实才只发生在几天前。阿布和迪斯两个人拖着他来到结界的边缘，眺望风雪铺满的地面。踩过积雪的步子发出咯吱的响，冰冷得渗进心里。他抬头看了一眼结界的外面，那里也北风呼啸，铺满了雪——灰色的雪，黑色的雪，和锈蚀的铁灰色的天幕一起覆盖了整个世界。<br/>　　阿布罗狄没有在意这丑陋的场景。他站在结界内那白色的雪中，优雅得就像一个精灵。不管是荒凉的景致还是生气勃勃的美丽少年，都只是互相衬托出了彼此的特征。对他们来说，这结界的尽头就是世界的尽头了。<br/>　　雪花一再落在他们的肩头。他低头看了看，那是真正的白色。像歌谣里唱的一样。<br/>　　“有什么事吗？”他很不自然地说。每次注意到阿布罗狄实际上多好看，修罗的内心就很不自在。像这样，不知道该说什么或者做什么。<br/>　　“来闲逛呗。这是我们无所事事的最后一段时间了。”迪斯回答了这个问题。他踢起了地上的一堆积雪。“但是，我最讨厌这些冷冰冰的东西。混帐。”<br/>　　阿布罗狄就讥讽他：“我前天见到你的时候你可不是这么说的。”<br/>　　“就算你再过十年见到我，我也会这么告诉你。说不定这些东西对修罗才合适，我喜欢的可是热情的夏天。”<br/>　　地上那些只是雪，没有什么值得讨厌和喜欢的。而迪斯当然喜欢夏季。那个时候才是最适合玩闹的日子，日照时间长，有充足的食物和饮水，有青草和树叶的葱笼，他们才能忽略世界外面的情景。<br/>　　修罗自己也比较喜欢夏天，他没把这个想法说出来。<br/>　　“对，我也讨厌现在这么冷。不过这些雪倒是很好看。没有雪的话，冬天就没有意思了。”阿布喜欢说个不停，只要迪斯不断地接茬，他们两个就总有聊不完的事情。<br/>　　“你只不过是习惯在无聊的事情中找乐子罢了。喂，你倒是吭个声啊？”<br/>　　“干嘛？”修罗过了一段时间才知道后一句话是对他说的。<br/>　　“我们专门带你来观赏你最心爱的场景，难道不该发表一点感言？”<br/>　　“你不觉得雪好看吗？”<br/>　　“……好冷。感想完毕。”<br/>　　“这家伙还和以往一样没意思。我们可以回去了吗？”<br/>　　“再待一会吧，难道你想回去以后被老爷子说教。”阿布耸耸肩。“何况，我刚刚想到了好玩的事情。”<br/>　　他向结界外面指了指：“我们到那里去吧。”<br/>　　迪斯向那里瞟了一眼：“什么都没有，难看得要命，有什么好去的。不去。”<br/>　　“我一直很好奇艾俄洛斯说的那些东西是不是存在。”<br/>　　“他只是把我们当小孩子哄而已。”迪斯抱怨。“你又不是不知道，他喜欢说故事。什么狼群、什么城市，什么会飞来飞去的鸟——其实无论朝哪个方向走多远，都是这个样子的，他只是编些冒险故事出来，让自己的经历听起来有趣些罢了。”<br/>　　阿布罗狄咧开嘴笑：“如果出去走一趟就能编出那么有趣的故事，我倒也想出去走走。”<br/>　　“哦，那个很容易。你找个四面都是灰色的房子，把自己困在里面一天一夜，马上就体会到那种无聊得要发疯的感觉了。”<br/>　　“听起来就像你经历过的？”<br/>　　“我可没忘记，老爷子把我关过一天一夜的禁闭——简直要死了。如果艾俄洛斯就在这样的地方走来走去，他不想点故事出来自娱自乐，怎么活得下去哟。”<br/>　　“喂，你就如此不留情面地打击少年的梦想吗？艾俄洛斯才不是你这么不靠谱的家伙。”<br/>　　“反正你自己也出不去。说到这个，修罗，讲个故事来听听？”<br/>　　“故事？”<br/>　　“你就不能反应快一点吗？——没错，是让你讲个故事，编一个吧。”<br/>　　“编不出来。”<br/>　　迪斯叹了口气，笃定地说：“连故事也编不出来——你这个样子，将来一定会死在外面的。”<br/>　　“你希望我死在外面吗？”<br/>　　“当然不了，就算大部分时候有你没你都没啥区别，我们也不希望在少数时候感觉到不习惯。”<br/>　　阿布忍不住笑起来：“没关系，修罗可以回忆艾俄洛斯说过的那些故事。他的记性很好，而且根本感觉不到无聊。”<br/>　　“那倒是，我真的从来没有听过他说‘无聊’这个词。”<br/>　　“是这样的吗？因为他本人就是这个词的化身。阿修，来吧，说句‘无聊’来听听。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“好了，别生气，只是和你开个玩笑。”阿布一脸认真地表示，用两只手捧住他的脸揉了一把。“那就笑一个？”<br/>　　“我受不了你们俩了，还是外面冷冰冰的空气好。”<br/>　　“我刚才在一旁什么也没说。”迪斯指出。“如果你受不了阿布罗狄，我以后保证管教好他。”<br/>　　阿布飞快地转过身向他丢了一团雪花。<br/>　　等撒加找到他们的时候，三个人已经满头满身都是雪了。<br/>　　“你们也该够了。”撒加板着脸，不管他是不是真的在生气，这么做至少能保证三个人鸦雀无声。“每天都到处乱跑，没一天消停的。就不知道该留下来帮帮忙？”<br/>　　“我讨厌浇花。”迪斯嘀咕道。<br/>　　“我也讨厌！”阿布赶紧表示。“撒加哥哥，那些事情有你不就够了嘛。”<br/>　　“真不巧，我，还有其他大人，都喜欢看见你们乖乖地做事。”撒加笑容可掬地说着。“而且我记得，十三岁已经差不多是成年的年纪了，艾俄洛斯就是在这个年纪到外面去的，你们最好也别忘记自己有什么责任。好了，现在跟我来。”<br/>　　幸好撒加并不打算把他们丢给两位长老们教训，只是领他们去了花房。在那里就是需要做的事情了——照顾尚未能下地乱跑的小孩子们。<br/>　　小孩要到了十岁才能开始走路，但在这之前他们已经能哭闹、缠人和捣乱了。迪斯极其讨厌小孩，第一次进花房之后，就悄悄对另外两个人表示要是再让他进去，他就把这些小植物身上的根茎叶子全剪掉。当然他早就忘了，自己在十岁之前，折腾人的程度比这有过之而无不及。第二次撒加再邀请他去，他一脸天真地问：“把这些家伙的管子剪了，他们会不会死啊？”<br/>　　然后他就趁撒加不注意跑了，逃得无影无踪。过了好几天时间大家才发现他。他不得不接受了一天禁闭的惩罚。仅仅是关禁闭好象并不厉害，然而第二天迪斯出来的时候就服帖了，再也没有这样大闹过。那个房间里空无一物，只有四面灰色的墙和同样颜色的天花板，没有窗子而只有一盏灯——究竟是什么东西让迪斯这么难过？他自己打死也不说，别人也猜不出来。<br/>　　不过不是今天。修罗站在原地目睹他们进了花房，现在大概没人再去理他，刚才一场雪仗的纪念还留在他的头发和身上，还能想起他们滚成一团放声大笑的情景，也还能想起外面的世界。世界的外面是永恒的冬季，永恒荒凉和不会融化的灰黑色雪花，像死亡本身一样无边无际且凄凉。那才是他要去的地方，永远和同伴们的生机勃勃背道而驰。<br/>　　去外面，那就是艾俄洛斯走过的路。然而艾俄洛斯却不一样，绝不是个死气沉沉的人。他就像阳光，永远能晃到人的眼睛，和那个世界多么格格不入。<br/>　　也许只有他一个人这么认为，不过大家都喜欢艾俄洛斯，这一点却没错。艾俄洛斯才是他们的偶像，他们共同的梦想。他曾经独自走过灰黑色的原野，有数不清的奇妙际遇。不管那些是不是故事，他们每个人都会认真听着，然后把他说过的故事记在脑海里。在这一点上，艾俄洛斯从来没有让他们失望过。<br/>　　外面的世界不像他们能见到的那样毫无变化，会有起伏的地形和别的生物，而且多半十分危险，凶猛的野兽、传染疫病的昆虫、有毒的草木，存在于万物枯萎的冬天。在很远的地方有一个荒芜的城市，已经破败了，除了废墟以外别无所有。但那个废墟之大，足以容纳下几百万人存身，他自己从来没有穷尽过它的街道和构造。他说起那城市的街道、破碎建筑上的招牌，里面有着许多他们不知道含义从未听说的单词。而那城市本身记录了它的地图，有道路向着无尽的远处延伸，那么就还有其他的城市。那就是他们无法想象的世界，它有无限大，而他们只能待在那么小的一个空间里。<br/>　　然而出去又是什么感觉呢？面对那么大的世界，他无法理解这种感受，正如他也无法理解困在灰色小房子里的苦闷。很久以前他就知道自己也注定要到外面去，因为如此才总是认真听着艾俄洛斯说过的话。可是他其实并不向往那个世界，向往的只是艾俄洛斯本人的遭遇。<br/>　　这次他已经离开了一个月。艾俄洛斯每次外出都比以前去得更久。他从不说自己是为了什么目的才往外走的，但是修罗知道，他在走向越来越远的地方，因此也越来越少回来。以前他出外的时间很少，停留在结界内的时间很多，现在却正好相反，而且随着他们的成长，他也更少说故事了。取而代之的，是一脸严肃地提及在外的生存注意事项：“一定要带好武器，别碰奇怪的东西，并且至少有三种方法能认清方向。你要是连回自个房间的路都找不到的话，一定会死在外面的，那时候我可不去救你。”<br/>　　当然不会的。他已经接近成年，比其他的所有人都更接近。已经接近到让迪斯和阿布觉得有必要专门给他践行了。他们俩干嘛总是一副他出去了就回不来的样子？不会说故事，又不是什么致命的弱点。艾俄洛斯可没有少称赞过他的能力。<br/>　　不过后来总会加一句：“但是在外面，和现在的情况不一样。”能够熟练地使用匕首，和在野外用它杀掉一只狼，是完全不同的感受。<br/>　　撒加没有这么看，两三年前他曾经当面提议过，让艾俄洛斯带修罗出去，这样也许更合适。但艾俄洛斯却说，他要去的地方太远、太危险，不适合新手上路。<br/>　　撒加有点生气：“如果是这样，让他一辈子和我们待在一起就合适了？”<br/>　　“哎呀，阿修年纪还小嘛。”艾俄洛斯眨了眨眼，快活地说道。“以后我再考虑这个，现在他只需要努力长大就可以了。我要是不小心没照顾好他把他弄死了，阿布一定会哭的。我才不想弄哭可爱的小朋友。”<br/>　　话虽如此，他自己也是一张稚气未脱的脸。撒加就不一样了，那个时候就活像个大人似的，说话做事从不捅篓子。就连迪斯也说，他们的季节弄反了，撒加才是个冷冰冰的无聊家伙呐，你长大了一定也会和他一样无趣。<br/>　　其实这个看法并不公平，撒加只是和艾俄一样在做他该做的事罢了。<br/>　　那天夜里，雪又下了起来，伴着夜幕和寒气无声地洒落。茫茫的夜色里出现了一盏灯，一开始只是一丁点亮光，要极其敏锐的视力才能捕捉，后来越来越亮，显然在向这个方向移动。所有人都被阿布罗狄叫了出来，他们的目光像是被那盏灯吸住了，那是一个多月未曾见到的景象，证明有人回来了。<br/>　　撒加一动不动地站在黑夜里，像是被寒冷的夜色冻成了一尊雕像。<br/>　　他们三个人也在那里看，一开始谁也没出声，直到迪斯马斯克小声地抱怨说这冷空气快把他冻得要结冰了。 阿布罗狄就说：“那么你就去运动一下。”<br/>　　迪斯说：“我已经发抖发得没力气运动了，不如你唱支歌吧。”<br/>　　阿布说：“声音会冻在空气里面的，那时候就唱不出来啦。”<br/>　　“我怎么从来没有听说过。”<br/>　　“嘘，再大声说话的话，你的声音也会被冻住的。”<br/>　　迪斯果然不再作声，过了好一会儿，阿布忽然爆笑起来，扶着修罗笑得浑身抽搐。<br/>　　“不行了阿修，这个家伙真的相信了——我、我从来没有见过像他这么笨的……”<br/>　　“什么相信了？我才没有，只不过是在想该怎么戳穿你罢了。”迪斯毫不示弱地还嘴。<br/>　　他们两个吵架斗嘴互相捉弄也不是第一次了，修罗继续装聋作哑。他注意到那盏灯过了很久，也仅仅是变亮了一些，也许实际上人还很远，要到天亮才能走得到。以前，仿佛也遇到过很多次这样的情形。他们也许不会一直站着等，但是撒加会等下去的。这一次，他也决定要等下去。<br/>　　艾俄洛斯回来的时候，果然已经是拂晓时分了。 天亮唯一的征兆就是东面的云层稍微亮了一些，而实际上，太阳在他们看不见的地方。云层总是很少散去。<br/>　　艾俄洛斯却不一样，他的脸快活得像在发光。虽然看起来变得瘦削了些，但还是一如既往地有精神，他的下巴上甚至冒出了一丝胡茬，让他显得比实际的年龄又大了些。<br/>　　“总算见着你们了！”他狠狠地拥抱了撒加一把。“我想死你们几个了。”<br/>　　他卸下那些复杂的装备和包袱，眼睛眯成一条缝：“这一次是我走得最远的一次。外面的雪天比这个冷多了，简直要把手指冻掉，下的雪里全是灰尘。还是家里可爱，又温暖，又有可爱的弟弟在等着我。”<br/>　　修罗忍不住跟着他笑，但是撒加没有笑容，仍然一如既往地心事重重，只是接过对方手上一大堆东西：“有进展吗？”<br/>　　“这个等过会再说。”艾俄洛斯摆了摆手。“我累了，阿修，有早餐没有？不管什么东西，只要是热的就行，拜托了。等等，先别跑，把阿布和迪斯也叫上——哎，这家伙真是的。”<br/>　　他转过脸来：“算了……不妨和你直说。没什么进展。我想，还是顺着那条公路走，去下一个城市吧。”<br/>　　“没关系，过了这么多年，我早就不心急了。最好别操之过急，结果一不小心在路上死掉了。”<br/>　　“是的，谢谢关心，但还不至于这么容易就死掉。我可舍不得你们。”艾俄洛斯笑道。<br/>　　这次艾俄洛斯仍然带回了不少东西，都是打火机、绳子、小刀等等各种工具。这些都是在传说中的废墟里找到的，以前就拿过很多次。然而他最后拿出来的东西却出人意料。<br/>　　“我想着，有些人就快要成年了，不带点礼物可不行。”<br/>　　他给了修罗一把匕首，很锋利也很坚硬，用它甚至能划破结实的冰面。给阿布拿了一个音乐盒，这是那个废墟里非常罕见的东西，而且还保存得很完整，只要上了发条就能奏出音乐。最后，他给了迪斯一个小布袋子。<br/>　　“我给你的东西是这里面最重要的。”他一脸神秘地说。“要记得好好珍惜。”<br/>　　三个人下午碰头的时候，修罗和阿布都没忍耐住好奇心，问迪斯那是什么。<br/>　　“一袋种子。”迪斯叹了口气，毫不掩饰语气里的失望。“我宁可和你们换。一袋种子能做什么？不管是普通的花花草草，还是花房里那些玩意，我都没心情摆弄它们。”<br/>　　“也许那是不寻常的种子呢？”阿布罗狄安慰他。“会种出具有强大攻击性、长满獠牙的食人花，而且还会跑来跑去。”<br/>　　“哦哦，这个点子不错！”迪斯两眼放光，无比憧憬地说。“那我一定把它悄悄地撒在花房里面。”<br/>　　修罗努力想象传说中会跑来跑去的食人花，但怎么都只能想象出猪笼草的模样。<br/>　　“就这样，撒加走进去的时候，听不到小孩子的哭声，他感觉哪里都不对劲，然后缓缓地推开门……”迪斯继续编他的故事。“就这样，突然之间——他见到一棵长了脚和牙齿的植物，用可怕的双眼在瞪着他。”<br/>　　“‘对不起，您的根茎挡到我了’。”阿布罗狄模仿着撒加一本正经的语气。“‘顺便问一句，您把孩子们怎么样了？’”<br/>　　“于是那棵植物磨着牙回答：‘你说呢？顺便回答一句，那不是根，那是我的脚’。”<br/>　　然后他们两个人再度笑成一团。<br/>　　他们随后又听了那个音乐盒。它相当朴素，只有盒盖上雕有一圈玫瑰花作装饰。奏出的旋律，也相当简单。<br/>　　但是又十分熟悉，像以前常听见的一首歌谣。<br/>　　春回大地，田野泛起阵阵新绿。<br/>　　夏日炎炎，绿荫遮蔽湖水涟漪。<br/>　　到了秋季，那熟悉的树林，又会是一番光景。<br/>　　我心爱的人，是否也会念起。<br/>　　冬雪皑皑，一年一年过去，轮换不停的四季。<br/>　　我心爱的人，何时回到这里。</p><p>　　“这玩意，”迪斯说。“以前好象听你唱过。”<br/>　　修罗记得更清楚，以前的阿布罗狄确实经常唱这首歌，多半是他们闲下来，并排躺在青草地上的时候。那时候他就会哼起这曲调——还有歌词。<br/>　　若问是谁教他的，阿布就说：“不知道，大概是我自己发明的吧。”<br/>　　迪斯就嘲笑他胡扯：“那我也能发明些什么歌了。”<br/>　　“来，唱一首来听听。”阿布睨了他一眼。<br/>　　迪斯故意摆了一个夸张的滑稽姿态。<br/>　　“三个小混蛋，只剩下两个。两个小混蛋，只剩下一个……”<br/>　　曲不着调，歌词更加不着调，听得修罗直想揍他。阿布皱起眉，显然作同样感想：“这是什么东西？”<br/>　　“你不是说要编首歌吗？”<br/>　　“太难听了。绝对能吓死一棵芹菜。”阿布堵上耳朵。<br/>　　“哦，谢谢，你总是出好主意。为了我们午餐的口味着想，我一定经常实践。”<br/>　　……<br/>　　“现在看来，这歌是以前就有的。”阿布哼了哼那曲调。“我还一直以为那是我发明的。”<br/>　　“可是，我从来没有在别的地方听到过啊……”他自言自语，陷入了沉思中。<br/>　假如那天傍晚，修罗没有在花房门口看见艾俄洛斯和撒加的话，一切看起来都很正常，他也会因为艾俄洛斯的回归充满快乐。日子总会这么过下去的。<br/>　　阿布撺掇迪斯把种子们埋进土里，于是修罗被他们俩支使去花房那附近找花盆。他也没想太多，就答应了。结果正看见艾俄洛斯和撒加站在那里说话。<br/>　　“你是打算这么做的话，我也不能拦着。”撒加冷冷地说。<br/>　　“本来这件事就和你无关。”艾俄洛斯的声音同样平静。<br/>　　一望而知，两个人一定是起了非常激烈的争执，非常明显，像两头公牛一样凶恶地对峙着——尽管他们同时又都很冷静。这是成年人的标志，不会把喜怒哀乐表现得太明显。<br/>　　撒加叹了口气，几乎妥协地问：“你执意要走的话，我们剩下来的人怎么办？”<br/>　　“你们可以叫阿修出去嘛，我看他就不错。”<br/>　　“那是另外一回事。”<br/>　　“一样的，他也许会比我更好，不会想着到处乱跑。”<br/>　　“看样子是会比你更有责任感，不过，别把这么大的事推在后辈的身上。”<br/>　　艾俄洛斯也很无奈：“对不起。”<br/>　　“你说这个没用。”<br/>　　“我只能这么说。”<br/>　　撒加这次终于明显地生气了：“那好，去问老爷子，他同意吗？他同意我也不吭声。”<br/>　　艾俄洛斯沉吟一阵：“大概不会同意吧。”<br/>　　“所以呢？”<br/>　　“结果就是我出去了，然后失踪了。”<br/>　　“我不会帮你隐瞒的。”<br/>　　“那样最好，省得他担心我。”<br/>　　“……”撒加握紧了拳头，看样子很想一拳揍在那张平静的脸上。最后却没有动手。他问。“那，为什么要这么做？”<br/>　　“我想……”艾俄洛斯的声音变得异常轻。<br/>　　花盆被撞翻的声音清脆异常地传到两个人的耳朵里，他们不约而同地看向花房边上，却发现一个人也没有。<br/>　　“是谁？”艾俄洛斯提高声音问了一句，却没有得到回音。<br/>　　“艾俄洛斯！”<br/>　　修罗根本没打算客气，他猛地撞开门，扶着门框，由于跑得太急，一手死命抓着胸口，不住地喘气，只有眼睛还盯着前面。“听说——你要……”<br/>　　艾俄洛斯转开目光：“怎么这么快就都听说了。撒加这家伙。”<br/>　　“……走……？”修罗总算完成了这个问句。“但是，你才回来没几天……”<br/>　　“是的，没时间陪你们了。对不起，也帮我给里奥说一声。”<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　艾俄洛斯看起来，似乎在为了什么而烦恼着。最终，他还是放弃般地出了口气，停下了收拾东西的动作，站起来，来到了修罗的身边。后者现在已经离他只差半个头，然而，他还是揉了揉这个脑袋：“我等不及了。阿修，我想你是不会了解的。”<br/>　　修罗的肩膀泄气一般地垮了下来。艾俄洛斯这么说，也就是说他追问也没有意义了。但是他又固执地不想要放弃：“为什么不多留几天？撒加一直很想见到你。阿布也是，迪斯也是，他们……”<br/>　　他顿住了。他不敢说，撒加并没有主动告诉他这件事。<br/>　　“他们喜欢我的礼物吗？”<br/>　　“还可以吧。”修罗不安地说道。他知道迪斯肯定不喜欢，而阿布实在不好说，他现在看起来倒是挺有好奇心，但也许过两天，就会把这股兴趣扔在一边了。</p><p>　　“好啦，我就不勉强你为了照顾我的心情说谎了，那两个家伙，肯定更想要你那把匕首，所以，千万要藏好点。那东西以后是非常有用的。”<br/>　　“是。”修罗有点羞愧地高兴起来。他也喜欢那把匕首，它划开空气的风声是如此犀利，仿佛连包围着他们的寒冷都能一刀两断。他甚至想给它取个什么名字，以前可从来没有拥有过值得取名字的东西。<br/>　　而这是艾俄洛斯的礼物。<br/>　　他正微笑着，凝视着黑发少年，但是他的笑容里也有几分严肃的意味：“我刚拿到的时候曾经想要把它留给里奥，但我弟弟不需要这个。他是夏天的孩子……以后就由你带给他合适的东西吧。”<br/>　　修罗敏感地抓到了这句话的实质：“那么，你……”<br/>　　“说实话，我真的不知道。恐怕我的故事也结束了。我找到了要走的路。那条路很长，我不知道它的尽头在哪，但又不得不顺着它一直走下去……也许以后根本不会回来了。”<br/>　　“现在你不是回来了吗？不走下去就可以了。”他想尽最后一分努力。<br/>　　“很遗憾啊，那可没法做到。”艾俄洛斯愉快地说。“我必须要去那个地方，顺着那条路去找别的城市，这非常重要，重要到我没办法放弃……所以就说，你没法了解的。对了，我害怕被人送别，要不还是现在先上路吧。”<br/>　　修罗点了点头：“那让我送你出去。撒加只告诉了我，没告诉他们两个。”<br/>　　“那家伙……”艾俄洛斯叹了口气，苦笑起来。“他很了不起，你们以后都要听他的话……至于我是个不负责任的家伙，别对我恋恋不舍的。行了，咱俩一起到那头去吧。”<br/>　　他们默然地离开居所附近，在这里没什么街道可言，只是穿过林间小路，便能到达边缘。结界没有所谓的出口，在哪里、在何时穿越都可以，而艾俄洛斯一般选择一条固定的路。<br/>　　这一路上，修罗没有说话，尽管他从未像现在这样想说点什么，却最终没有开口。<br/>　　艾俄洛斯也没开口，他们很快到了目的地，只要再跨出一步，就可以走出去了。<br/>　　然而修罗却停在那里面。<br/>　　他听到自己的声音在说：“那些是故事吗？迪斯说，你总是讲故事。”<br/>　　艾俄洛斯在笑，笑得没心没肺：“我们要不要跟他打个赌？”<br/>　　他轻轻巧巧地跨出一步，就穿过了那层薄薄的光罩。<br/>　　他的身型瞬间融入了外界。冰冷的天空，飘零的黑色雪花，无边无际的荒原。<br/>　　传说中的道路，从未存在过的城市。迪斯的声音在说：“那些只是故事。”<br/>　　故事里会有鸟类，它们有能鼓动飞翔的翅膀，然而这个世界上，已经没有能容纳它们的天空。<br/>　　修罗怔怔地站在原地，翻来覆去地想着问题的答案。像闪电掠过，一阵激烈的冲动撞击了他的胸口，血液涌进了大脑，炽热得让人头晕目眩。艾俄洛斯正在向远处走去，越来越远，越来越远。<br/>　　他不顾一切地向前冲了两步，瞬间暴露在外界的空气之下，好冷啊，还带着一股腥臭的气味。然而这一切又是那么微不足道。修罗绝望地放声大喊：“艾俄洛斯！”<br/>　　那个人回了回头，却只是更加地加快了脚步。<br/>　　他知道自己追不上去了，然后，再也没有过的、滚烫的悲伤涌出了双眼。他的声音变得渺茫，快要消失在空气之中。<br/>　　“……再见。”<br/>　　“于是他就走了？”<br/>　　“于是他就走了。”<br/>　　迪斯马斯克耸了耸肩，脸上挂着与平日毫无二致的满不在乎的神情：“帮我把这些花盆搬回去。”<br/>　　“你还真的要种？”修罗看着那一堆填满土的花盆不知道该作何感想。<br/>　　“当然，万一它们真的种出了食人花呢？”迪斯笑嘻嘻地说，摊开两只手，他的手上沾满了泥土。<br/>　　修罗本来打算问万一真种出食人花怎么办，最后决定相信艾俄洛斯的人品：“那，为什么要搬进花房？”<br/>　　阿布插嘴：“现在是冬天，花房里比较温暖。种子发芽还需要适宜的温度。”<br/>　　“对。”迪斯夸奖道。“阿布罗狄将来是一个种田好手。”<br/>　　“滚。这些种子可是送给你的。”<br/>　　修罗懒得听他们抬杠，走到那堆花盆边上抱起两个：“走吧，你们有空吵架不如边走边吵。”<br/>　　花房里其实并没有什么好东西——这一点上他严重同意迪斯的观点。在花房门口向里张望，可以看见孩子们都在沉睡着，身上连着复杂的管道和藤蔓。在这个阶段的小孩子很少有记忆，因为他们大部分时候都不会醒，即使醒了也只是偶尔哭闹一场。这个时候，没有人会把他们当成“人”来看待。花房里的植物会供给他们所需的养料。长大后，他们中的一部分，身上仍然会留着这些植物的组织，然而它们太脆弱，经受不了外界的环境，这也是为什么相当一部分人不能出去的原因。<br/>　　他对十岁前的记忆同样模糊，只依稀记得那么几个片段：艾俄洛斯睁着大大的蓝眼睛笑着和他对视，背后传来撒加的怒吼：“你又偷偷摸摸溜进来！这里没你的事！给我出去！”<br/>　　修罗循规蹈矩，很少进入这里，艾俄洛斯却正好相反，一有空就经常在花房里乱转。事实上，撒加扮演了长兄如父的角色，经常告诉他们这个该做那个不该做，艾俄洛斯则是叛逆不羁的孩子王，没事就鼓动别人一起去捣乱。曾经有一次，他告诉三个孩子晚上会看到极光，硬是让他们一宿没睡在外面守着，结果到最后，天空中还是遍布阴云。<br/>　　某些时候他也会起一个念头，也许像艾俄洛斯一样活着更好……然而触及那把冰冷的匕首，又像是，有什么在心里逐渐扩散。<br/>　　一天、两天，一个月、两个月。<br/>　　冬天尚未过去，天气越来越冷，正是一年中最寒冷的时分。花房里的种子们和小孩子一同沉睡，也许春天来临时就会醒。<br/>　　艾俄洛斯真的如他所说，再没有回来。他失踪了。修罗每天睡觉前惯例打量一下那把匕首，在心中再次确认一遍这个结论，希望也就更渺茫一分。事实证明艾俄洛斯在大事上从来不开玩笑。他也不敢去问撒加这件事，只有偶尔和迪斯和阿布一起讨论。<br/>　　然而这两个人基本上不怎么安慰他，最多嘲笑他，两个人都认为艾俄洛斯已经到了很远的地方，但他仍然是会回来的。修罗争论不过他们，只有自己生气。<br/>　　他常常独自来到结界边缘，眺望那个方向。<br/>　　接着就会有个念头：“我能走多远呢？”<br/>　　这样发起呆来，就好象融入了万物中，一点感觉不到时间的流逝。<br/>　　艾俄洛斯离开六个星期之后，是一个下的雪的夜晚，刮起了风，呼呼的风声吹得窗户哗拉拉作响，修罗刚要在自己的房间里躺下，就听见了外头剧烈的敲门声。<br/>　　他拉开门，一脸惊慌的阿布罗狄站在那里。<br/>　　“迪斯不见了。”他说。<br/>　　这个刮北风的夜晚冷得让他也受不了。阿布压下寒冷的颤抖，说起了事件经过。他发现了件事情想告诉迪斯，于是去他房间里找他，结果却哪里也找不到。<br/>　　“是什么事？”修罗很难想象会有事情重要到半夜三更非得去说。<br/>　　“花房的种子发芽了。”阿布罗狄告诉他。<br/>　　修罗沉默一下：“就这样？”<br/>　　“就这样。”<br/>　　“那我们还是回去吧，这种事明天再说也一样。他肯定不感兴趣。”<br/>　　“不，不是这个。”阿布说。“他为什么要在这种天气里一个人出去？”<br/>　　修罗也想知道原因，尽管他还是认为这好奇心不合时宜：“算了，我们一起去找找。”<br/>　　两人合计一下，决定从最常看见他的地方找起。从他们聚居的几栋房子周围、花房附近，找到穿越森林的小路、积雪的小山坡。结界内部说大不大，要搜索起来也颇费功夫，而且风越来越大，吹得人睁不开眼睛。这样的天气根本就不该在外面乱转。修罗几度想要放弃，认为迪斯也许只是找个温暖的地方藏起来了，但又想起他以前从没玩过这类型的恶作剧，只得一处处接着找下去。<br/>　　他的声音喊得有些哑了，终于放慢了脚步：“他会去哪里？”<br/>　　“我们每个地方都找过了……也许只有……”<br/>　　“结界附近。”<br/>　　两人对看一眼得出结论，在一片黝黑中加快了步伐。<br/>　　迪斯就站在那个巨大的、肥皂泡一样的罩子底下，一片平坦的地面映衬得他整个人有些渺小。<br/>　　“喂！你在干什么？”<br/>　　他正在用手碰那个结界，这个动作引发了新一轮的惊慌。他也看到了两人，转过脸来，在一片黑暗中，只有冷笑清楚地显示在眼睛里。<br/>　　“你们两个怎么会来？”他说，仍然是那种满不在乎的语气。<br/>　　“你在这里做什么？”修罗反问。<br/>　　“我们发现你不见了。”阿布则回答了他的问题。<br/>　　迪斯一动不动，冷静地凝视着他们，他眯起眼，脸上现出一种陌生的神气。这种神情看上去讥诮又冷漠，还有几分玩世不恭。风呼啸着穿过他们之间，带起一大片一大片的雪花。<br/>　　“看起来计划出了点问题。”<br/>　　“什么计划？”阿布忍不住问了一句。迪斯以往的所有计划，都是将他考虑在内的。<br/>　　迪斯看着他，然后，伸出手，无声地穿过了那层薄薄的光罩。<br/>　　修罗大惊：“住手！你不能到外面——”<br/>　　“为什么呢？”迪斯反问，他的眼睛里闪着火焰，这不是那淡淡的光芒映在眼内，而是内心迸发出的火焰。“如果不行的话，干嘛这些家伙要把罩子做得这么薄啊？”<br/>　　的确，那一伸手就能穿过去——然而那不是问题的重点……。<br/>　　“你现在去了会死的！”阿布罗狄接过话。他和修罗同时扑过去要拉住迪斯，然而后者一侧身子，贴着那层薄壁往后挪开了几步。<br/>　　他很敏捷。敏捷而强壮，身高、力气和反应都不差。倒是阿布没拉住他，差点自己踏出了结界，修罗也怕真的把他推出去，不敢妄动。<br/>　　“看你们这个样子，太没种了。”迪斯冷冷地、不屑地说道。<br/>　　“为什么？”阿布问道。“你根本不相信艾俄洛斯说的话。”<br/>　　“我有这么说过吗？哦，好吧，或许有。那个怎么样也无所谓。”<br/>　　“迪斯你——”<br/>　　“你自己也跟我说过要出去。”迪斯怪异地笑了一下，扬起嘴角，笑得十二万分邪恶。“阿布罗狄，有没有兴趣试一试？”<br/>　　阿布唯一的反应就是向后退了一步。<br/>　　“我还是想不通。”修罗迷茫地看着这混乱的场景。<br/>　　“你太蠢，别难为自己了。”迪斯毫无怜悯地扫视着两个人。“我只是不想在这个愚蠢的地方待下去了。我要走人，就这么简单。再见。”<br/>　　他踏出了结界。<br/>　　“迪斯！回来！！”阿布罗狄放声大喊，修罗像影子一样飞快地拦住了他，才没有让他也冲出去。<br/>　　“我去把他追回来。”他丢下这句话，然后也跑出了结界之外。<br/>　　“迪斯！”<br/>　　狂风抽打着他的面孔，双眼几乎无法睁开，脚步也随之磕磕绊绊。他已经忘记了艾俄洛斯说过的一切法则，只知道必须在漫天的暴风雪中找到人。<br/>　　听不见也看不见，连自己的声音听起来，都象被裹挟在风中的雪花，飘飘零零，模糊不清，即使在四面空阔的旷野中也激荡不起回声。<br/>　　“你这个混蛋！快答应我啊！！”<br/>　　然而迪斯比他要快，用不着停下来确认方向，只需要凭借意气向前跑。在这样漫天的风雪里，即使待在室外也很危险，何况是外界？就连空气，也那么令人窒息。修罗的脑子已经一片迷茫，在出奇的狂乱里各种念头已经没了控制，在一片纷纷扬扬中闪现又消失。他用尽了力气叫喊，却没能得到任何回音。<br/>　　茫然四顾，却谁的影子也看不见，四下仿佛只有他一个人，存在于这诡谲的夜色里，刚才迪斯的一番话，不过是黑夜在脑海中激起的幻觉。到了外面就能知道，那些雪不仅仅是水的结晶，其中夹杂着无数烟尘，所以总是灰黑色，呛得人呼吸艰难，刺得人双眼流泪。<br/>　　——结界呢？他来的地方呢？<br/>　　回头望去，一切已经消失了。夜就像死神露出的獠牙，在嘲讽着他。<br/>　　这个世界真大啊……大得能让人凭空消失掉。迪斯……他会去了哪里？我的方向真的对了吗？就在刚才一瞥之间，也已经失去了他的踪迹。<br/>　　我答应过艾俄洛斯，我还答应了阿布。我答应过他们两个。<br/>　　答应了什么他已经记不起来了，可确确实实好象有东西挤压着记忆。他必须找到迪斯，一定要找到他，然后完完整整地带回来。<br/>　　天不久就蒙蒙亮了。和以前一样，没有刺破天幕的阳光，只有漫天的云层稍微出现一点亮影。从黑色变成灰色，这就是这个世界的清晨。但至少能让人看清方向。<br/>　　修罗终于找到了迪斯。在离开结界已经很远很远的地方。看到倒卧在地上的少年，他已经知道发生了什么。像是预告了很久的故事发展，熟悉得让人看一眼就能领会。他从小的朋友，夏天出生的孩子，让自己像一支火炬似地，鲁莽而不计后果地燃烧起来，最后什么也没有剩下。<br/>　　“不要自责，你做得已经很好了。”<br/>　　修罗双手抱头，努力遮住耳朵，现在他不想听撒加说话。无论是撒加还是阿布罗狄，哪个的存在都能让他心烦意乱。<br/>　　然而撒加却没有要离开的意思。他像宣判的法官一样，居高临下地说：“我们都尽力了，他能不能醒过来，只能听天由命。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“至少他还活着，还有一半的概率会活下去。”<br/>　　黑发少年唯一的反应就是缩成了更小的一团。<br/>　　“说到这个，我倒是很好奇，迪斯为什么忽然想到要跑到外面去？阿布罗狄说他不知道。”<br/>　　那是因为阿布太笨了，不小心就把事情想得太简单。我也一样。<br/>　　“你不想说？”撒加静静地说。“是不是你撺掇他出去的？”<br/>　　修罗颤抖了一下，垂下眼睛：“不是。”<br/>　　“是阿布罗狄？”<br/>　　“也不是。”<br/>　　“总不会是艾俄洛斯吧？”<br/>　　“不是。是他自己……不知道会有这样的后果。”<br/>　　撒加闭上眼睛，出了口气，声音像死寂一般没有感情：“我告诉过你们。很多次。难道你们以为我和艾俄洛斯只是编故事吓你们？每个人都把我说过的话当成玩笑是吗？能不能出去，那是早就注定好的，根本没有选择。”<br/>　　修罗决定不为自己辩护，撒加却并不在意他有没有接话，只是自顾自地说下去：“以前发生过同样的事。我曾经有个双胞胎弟弟，特别爱闯祸，喜欢到处乱跑，总吵着要出去。我们，我和艾俄，不知道后果，一起拿他开玩笑。最后就是加隆趁我们不注意真的跑了。我不知道他去了哪里。艾俄洛斯每次都出去找，从来没有找到他，哪怕是他的尸体。我一直抱着希望，加隆其实没有死，只是找不到路回来了……”<br/>　　他声音低沉下去。不该出去的人踏出了结界，生还的机会很渺茫，那是在今天被证实的。修罗意识到，撒加也很绝望，比他或者阿布罗狄的绝望更加深刻。<br/>　　他强忍着腿上的麻痹站起来，低声说道：“撒加。这都是我的错。我没有拦住他。”<br/>　　“不是你的错，是艾俄洛斯的错。他说了一大堆故事，然后一走了之。”撒加简单尖锐地说道。修罗想要为艾俄洛斯辩护，却说不出一个字。<br/>　　其实是谁的错已经不重要了，撒加为何迁怒于艾俄洛斯也不重要。他自己不知道自己什么时候才能鼓起勇起走进房间去见见两个伙伴。曾经和他们在一起就能感觉到快乐，而现在只有徒劳又悲哀的挣扎，或者毫无意义的互相说服。<br/>　　那天以后迪斯再也没有醒过来。他的状况说不上好也说不上坏，看起来就像睡着了，只是日复一日地消瘦、干枯下去，不久就憔悴得皮包骨头，再也不是那个精力充沛、能够构思出许多坏主意的小子。<br/>　　他和阿布罗狄常常一起去探望，三个人仍然像以前那样总是待在一起，只是其中之一再也不会开口。这样，他们的时间里，就空出了大段大段的沉默。这是以前不会有的。<br/>　　终于有一天，阿布罗狄说：“我们现在怎么办？”<br/>　　像陷入了绝境的小动物，他小心翼翼地，茫然地问道。<br/>　　修罗也不知道。<br/>　　够了，真的够了，我们再这样只是折磨彼此。<br/>　　他疲惫不堪地想，低头握住那只枯干的手，即使这样，体温和生命，也不可能传到对方的体内。<br/>　　我是不可能代替他的。我没有聪明的头脑或者快活的性情，只是习惯于注视着别人。最后却变成这样，我们只是更加明白了他在我们之间的地位。<br/>　　过了很长很长的时间，他走了出去，轻轻地关上了门。<br/>　　他靠着门框，头脑里隐隐约约地响起了那个音乐盒的声音，和记忆中的歌声混在一起，再分不清彼此。<br/>　　春回大地，田野泛起阵阵新绿。<br/>　　夏日炎炎，绿荫遮蔽湖水涟漪。<br/>　　到了秋季，那熟悉的树林，又会是一番光景。<br/>　　我心爱的人，是否也会念起。<br/>　　冬雪皑皑，一年一年过去，轮换不停的四季。<br/>　　我心爱的人，何时回到这里。<br/>　　迪斯啊，你这个白痴，不该编那么蠢的歌的。<br/>　　如果说死亡是终级的真理，那迪斯就经常在无意中接近真理。某一次，他们在一起的时候，阿布突兀地说：“好象还缺了一个人。”<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　“季节一共有四个。我们三个人，分别是春天、夏天和冬天，那么还应该有个秋天的孩子在我们中间。”<br/>　　迪斯咧嘴笑了，但眼睛里没有笑意，偶尔他会露出这么阴冷的眼神：“秋天一直在我们中间。”<br/>　　“秋天代表的东西，是死亡。”<br/>　　在那个时候，修罗就知道自己从未真的了解他。或许，迪斯、阿布、艾俄洛斯、撒加……他真正地了解过谁呢？他们认识得已经太久太久，就像那首歌一样，在阿布罗狄知道它的出处前便已经存在。久到好象互相了解都失去了必要……。<br/>　　修罗去找了撒加，后者这段时间一直在忙着查找各种文献资料。他在藏书的房间里看到了对方，这房间空气不流通，灰尘刺激着鼻腔，撒加却浑不在意，而且根本没觉察到他的接近。<br/>　　“撒加。”<br/>　　“……哦，有什么事？”撒加合上书，看到了少年的面孔。<br/>　　“我想进那个房间待几天。”<br/>　　“哪个？”<br/>　　“之前老爷子把迪斯关进去那个。”<br/>　　“那地方？”撒加冷笑了一下。“你会发疯的。那只是用来关禁闭的，你想在里面待多久？度过十分钟，体验生活吗？”<br/>　　“三天。”修罗想了想，这个日期应该够了。<br/>　　“我只不过是好奇，为什么你要到那里去？只有在那里，才能一个人待着？想惩罚自己？”撒加叹了口气。“别胡来了。”<br/>　　“不，艾俄洛斯说过，这是必经的过程。”<br/>　　他咬着牙说道，语气斩钉截铁，满满的都是决心。艾俄洛斯以前的确提到过，在真正“出去”之前，要通过这个禁闭的考验。这样，才不会在无穷无尽的孤独里疯狂。撒加目光一黯，忽然间，看起来更加心事重重。<br/>　　“……你终于想要出去了。”<br/>　　他知道这里只有迪斯曾经待过，但转念一想，又觉得现在最好不要想起这件事。于是他平躺下来，看着天花板。<br/>　　一切都是灰色，仿佛在提示着他是如何被困在这种狭小的空间里。周围死寂无声，让他以为自己的听力也出了问题。无论如何瞪大眼睛，看到的都只是同一副景象。<br/>　　他听着头脑里的声音，它叫嚣着时间的流逝。这声音让他不知道自己现在是疯狂还是平静，也许二者本来就是同一回事。像暴风雪中发狂般的搜寻，那时候也一样，当专注在一件事情上，所有的感情都没有了。<br/>　　待上三天真的困难吗？也许对迪斯来说是种折磨。可以想象那家伙是怎样像困兽一样，想要冲出这个牢笼。他一贯如此，不能被任何东西束缚，甚至于生死。<br/>　　他又想起迪斯了，这是个错误。<br/>　　他曾经怀疑过自己是不是讨厌迪斯和阿布，心情不好的时候，就不希望看见他们，或者只是因为他们太不相同，本来就不应该在一起。如此说来，他应该为此感激。每个人都需要在他人身边找到容身之处。<br/>　　只不过修罗现在不想感激，独处的时候，才能更清醒地意识到在别人身边的孤独。<br/>　　这几天阿布罗狄一直想对他说话，但是他却总是接不下去。修罗悲哀地想，如果现在失去了意识的人是自己，一切就不一样了。即使没有自己，那两个人也能照样过下去。而他，取代不了任何人。现在他有些理解撒加了。艾俄洛斯也许真的不了解被抛弃、被困住，疯狂地在什么地方找寻出口的感觉。而且他也不该是这样的人。如若他了解了，那就不再是修罗所喜欢的艾俄洛斯。<br/>　　这些感情只是让人更加迷茫而已。<br/>　　还有三天，应该想些别的事。<br/>　　也许他并没有想象力，但记性很好，或许还可以回忆艾俄洛斯说过的故事。<br/>　　那个城市。<br/>　　他们每个人都会拼写它的名字，却只有艾俄洛斯知道它位于哪里。修罗坚信那不是个传说。<br/>　　他来到墙壁跟前，用手指在那上面描绘它的轮廓，它的道路和桥梁，它高耸入云的建筑，像镜子般反射天幕的外墙，投影下的飞鸟的痕迹。还有其间出没的种种生灵，老鼠，野狗，蚯蚓和昆虫。还有破碎的废墟里爬出的藤蔓、青苔和蕨类，几乎可以想象，它们都发生了变异，和结界里的植物外观迥异，而在夜里，它们的荧光又能照亮夜晚，勾勒出废弃的建筑黝黑的影子。<br/>　　然而那里面一个人也没有。本是人居住的城市，后来就成了空城。<br/>　　他就像一个在那里居住了很久的居民一般想念它，想念得心里发痛。像是漂泊了很久、在渴望一个家似地渴望着它。然而实际上他却从未到过那里。如果到了，会不会更加接近艾俄洛斯的灵魂？<br/>　　他回到现实中，却发现四周空无一物。充斥了视野的灰色，叫人窒息。他想要走几步路，却不小心跌倒在地。这房间都是一个颜色，凭借视觉已经保持不了平衡。<br/>　　……<br/>　　三天时间说长不长，说短不短。至少修罗明白了迪斯为什么会如此讨厌这里。四面什么也没有，又是幽闭的环境，日夜不会变化，足以唤醒人类最深层次的恐惧。也有好几次，他以为自己快发疯了，试图贴在墙上听到声音，或者自言自语，但门被真正打开的时候，他却又觉得时间其实还没到。<br/>　　那个人说：“老爷子要见我们。”<br/>　　修罗猛然抬起头，正对着撒加的脸孔。苍白，如惯常的平静，只是双眼下的阴影更深。其实那也是个少年的面孔，只是眼神过于灰暗罢了。<br/>　　“老爷子”只是他们约定俗成的叫法。在正式的场合，他们会管这个人叫史昂长老。他很少出门，只待在属于自己的房间里。那里有着无数仪器书籍，代表着他渊博的知识。他也好，迪斯和阿布也好，都很少对这些发生兴趣。撒加就懂得很多，其实长老一直在把撒加当作他的接班人培养。<br/>　　而像艾俄洛斯和修罗这种要离开的人，一般用不到这些知识，因此修罗能见到他的时间很少。在记忆中，他看起来既年老又年轻，十几年来没有任何改变，说话时和言悦色，从不提高声音，却又不失威严。他是在这个地方唯一的大人，能解答一切问题。关于生死，或者关于梦想。<br/>　　“史昂长老。”他僵硬地鞠躬。<br/>　　史昂慢慢放下手中的书，站起身来，他纯金色的长发披散在袍子上，视线迅速地扫过两个少年，他们都低头行礼以示尊敬。史昂说：“修罗，你长高了。”<br/>　　“是。”修罗不知道该如何作答。<br/>　　“我记得你快要成年了，还有多长时间？一个月？你们两个不用拘束，先坐下吧，今天我们要谈一些重要的事。”<br/>　　“关于迪斯的吗？”撒加问道。他自然地坐在老人身侧的一把椅子上，修罗也学他的样子找个位置坐下。<br/>　　“我听说了他的情况。艾俄洛斯之前曾经拿回来一些种子吧？”<br/>　　修罗点头。<br/>　　“它们发芽了吗？”<br/>　　修罗吃了一惊，没想到会被问起这个问题。他拼命回想……自那天以后，他和阿布就再也没有关心那些植物的死活。<br/>　　“呃……好象……阿布说是的……”那天晚上，阿布就是因为这个原因才发现了迪斯的失踪。<br/>　　“似乎是。”撒加插话。“他们几个拿花房附近的花盆来种的，看样子种成了。只是不知道是什么种类。”<br/>　　“这是好消息。”史昂的眼睛似乎闪过一丝亮光。“外面那些城市里的花种，早就种不出东西来了。但这一批却可以。也许它们是保存在地下室的仓库里面，才不受外部环境干扰。这真是好消息啊……”<br/>　　“迪斯的事情有希望吗？”修罗忍不住问道。<br/>　　“至少增加了一点点希望。既然他们建立了这样的仓库，也会有应对辐射伤害的药物存在。如果有人能够再一次去那个城市……”<br/>　　他凝望着修罗，没有继续下去，少年却已经明白了他的意思。<br/>　　“我现在就去。”他匆匆地说，脑子里掠过阿布悲伤的面孔。“有什么需要准备的？”<br/>　　“艾俄洛斯画过一些地图来标示方向，还有，你要知道那些药物的名字和性状。”史昂拿过一卷文字递给他。“这些东西都不是真正重要的。出去是个很大的考验，那距离很远，比你要追回迪斯所用的远得多。”<br/>　　“我会把他救回来。”就像之前所做过的那样。他像个真正的男子汉一样做着保证，没有注意到老人的悲伤，即使注意到了也看不懂。阿布的悲伤是易于理解的，而史昂的悲伤离他太遥远。<br/>　　“不仅仅是他，艾俄洛斯的事我也已听说了。然而不可挽回的事情，现在还是别提起的好。撒加，你以前常常问我，为什么我们要接受命运和选择，一些人离开，一些人留下，其实所谓的命运，只是概率的另一种说法。有一些事情，现在还是先告诉你们为好。”<br/>　　“修罗，先坐下。从今天起，你就是个成年人。”<br/>　　他拿起刚才自己正在看的书，翻到某一页图画给他们两人看。<br/>　　那幅画是彩色的，上面画着巍峨壮观的城市，其间闪烁的灯光使天上的星辰都黯然失色。即使在艾俄洛斯的故事里也没有如此奇景。<br/>　　“以前的人类不像我们现在这样生活。他们活在更高、更接近阳光的地方，每个人各司其职，维持着社会的秩序，有些人想向上爬，有些人则安于现状。他们生活、交际、恋爱、产生后代、老去、死亡，这就是那些人的生活方式，和我们现在过的日子截然不同。”<br/>　　修罗想象不出这种生活有什么不同，他贫乏的想象力永远编不出故事，如果艾俄洛斯在这里就能理解。而撒加正襟危坐，似乎对这个故事压根就不存在好奇心。<br/>　　“但人总是傲慢的。爬得越高就希望得到更多，不但对彼此索取，他们对这个世界的索取，也到了无法收拾的地步。后来，他们开始利用这个世界的资源争斗，分成一个个团体，为了一些自己根本不可能得到的事物……最后谁也没有胜利。因为世界能提供给他们的有限，满足不了人类的野心。”<br/>　　老人无声地笑了一下：“啊，抱歉，这段故事太枯燥了……我们不是在这里批评以前的人犯过什么错。总之，他们使用了足以扭转自然之理的武器，最后世界的秩序终于崩溃，天空被无尽的荒漠所覆盖，四季轮换消失，只留下漫长的寒冬。在这以前外面的世界也像这里一样有四季更迭，天空是清澈的蓝色……那是很久、很久前的事了。”<br/>　　他的语气变得温柔起来。<br/>　　老人总是容易沉浸在对过去的怀念中，然而这和他们现在的处境有什么关系呢？出生在这个地方的少年从来没有见过澄澈的天空，就连走出结界对大部分人来说也只是奢望。很长一段时间里，修罗指望他接着往下说，但是史昂却什么也没有说。他低下头看那本书，城市的图片，那些建筑遮天蔽日，压得人根本喘不过气来。<br/>　　撒加提出了那个他想说的问题：“那，和我们现在的处境有什么关系？”<br/>　　“我只是想说明，我们都是那样一群人的后代，不管现在变成了什么样子，都会拥有和他们一样的欲望和感情。我之所以能够苟延残喘到现在，只是为了下一代和更下一代，有一天会重新堂堂正正地站在那样的天空下，重新认识人类的一切。为了这个，每个人都会有自己应尽的责任。”<br/>　　“我观察过你们很长时间，现在，是拜托给你们的时候了……撒加，加隆的事情，我很遗憾。”<br/>　　撒加顽强地抿了抿嘴唇，没说话。<br/>　　“这是花房控制系统的钥匙。”史昂将一件东西交给他。“以后我会详细地向你说明如何使用。”<br/>　　接着他望向修罗，露出微笑：“你已经准备好了吧……”<br/>　　修罗知道，他是在说那房间的事。他点了点头，毫不动摇地迎向那目光。<br/>　　责任。<br/>　　那是属于成年人的词汇。这段时间里，他是变得比较像成年人了。成长是一件既缓慢、又突然的事情。<br/>　　在一大片灰暗的世界中追逐一点点光芒、跌倒了又爬起来，甚至不知道那光明将会将自己引导到什么方向。四周都那么黑暗，像是再也不会有希望。要停下脚步，却怕那道光消失。<br/>　　很多次只差一点点就停下了脚步，接着又像是被什么推了一把，要继续向前行。走下去，走下去，直到再也走不动。有无数个要放弃的理由，有无数次看着光明远去，然后又无数次地凭借单纯的不甘心，坚持下去。<br/>　　直到燃烧殆尽。<br/>　　史昂第一次出来给他们送别。在此之前，他也是这样送艾俄洛斯出去的。这可能是一种父亲的情怀。<br/>　　然而阿布罗狄在他身边一言不发，低着头不让他们看见。修罗又一次觉得自暴自弃，在这种场合，他居然什么话都想不出来。<br/>　　他们在结界边缘停下，他惊讶地看到那张脸上并没有泪水。阿布罗狄像只兔子一样两眼通红，但一个字也没说，表情倔强地看着他，那神情像是命令。<br/>　　“别死在外面。”他说。<br/>　　于是，修罗自己也觉得想哭了。<br/>　　“当然不会。我不比艾俄洛斯要差。我会把那家伙救回来的……连他的份一起去努力，迪斯那家伙，还欠我一份赌债。”<br/>　　他自觉说得乱七八糟，但要是一停的话，阿布也许就真的哭出来了。<br/>　　“所以，别哭，我给你笑一个吧。”<br/>　　修罗努力地挤出笑容，他知道自己不擅长这个。那僵硬的脸大约过于滑稽，终于让阿布罗狄笑起来：“其实，你笑起来挺好看的。”<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　他们在结界边缘站了一会，天上又下起了雪。<br/>　　修罗说：“唱一下那首歌吧？”<br/>　　阿布罗狄点了点头。他拿出了一直带着的音乐盒。修罗不再留恋，跨出一步，被穿越的结界无声地在他身后合拢。那声音在他身后响起，像是漫长的童年一样，逐渐远去。以后它也会贯穿他的岁月，像一年年轮回的所有季节。<br/>　　春回大地，田野泛起阵阵新绿。<br/>　　夏日炎炎，绿荫遮蔽湖水涟漪。<br/>　　到了秋季，那熟悉的树林，又会是一番光景。<br/>　　我心爱的人，是否也会念起。<br/>　　冬雪皑皑，一年一年过去，轮换不停的四季。<br/>　　我心爱的人，何时回到这里。<br/>　　……<br/>　　“这首歌……”长老喃喃地说。“太熟悉了。这可是很老的歌啊……”<br/>　　“在很久很久前……我常常听到有人这么唱。”<br/>　　史昂说：“孩子，你一定是记住了某些以前的事。还没有移植到花房里的时候，也会有人来照顾你们。那些人就会唱这首歌。”<br/>　　阿布罗狄很惊异地看着老人：“那么，其实这里之前还有其他人……？比我们更大的人？”<br/>　　长老缓缓点了点头。<br/>　　“不过他们都走了。”<br/>　　他的声音又沙哑，又绝望。<br/>　　”……都走了。“<br/>　　阿布不再追问，他惆怅地看向结界的远方。那寒冬的世界无边无际，荒凉空虚，就好像在其间，有无数的灵魂在飘荡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【LC全员】入秋了，来谈恋爱吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[LC/路尼X巴连达因，微米雅] 入秋了，来谈恋爱吧 01</p><p>“哈迪斯大人，自从圣战结束，人心浮动，冥界的述职报告就越来越不象样了。比如说，有公然把情书混杂在报告中间交上来放闪光的、有完全消失假装自己不存在的、有公然到圣域蹭吃蹭喝扬言度假永不回来的……以上种种，严重地损害了冥界的声誉、破坏了内部的和平。属下认为，有必要开展一次彻底的、深刻的思想教育活动，让冥斗士们好好认清自己的职责所在……”<br/>路尼在他的报告上划下一个点，抬起头看着眼前的天雄星艾亚哥斯：“请问，前·三巨头大人，您究竟有什么事？”<br/>“没什么，只是路过而已。对了，最近我总觉得冥界有炽热的目光在看着我，真是不自在啊。”<br/>……因为您把冥斗士中唯一的妹子给霸占了，大家表示羡慕嫉妒恨：“也许是因为您又变帅了。”<br/>“路尼，我才不是那个米诺斯，别用这一套对付我。”艾亚哥斯发出一阵得意的笑，离开了金星宫。<br/>路尼表情扭曲地看着艾亚哥斯消失，接着在报告书上重重写下一句：“……特别是，对于某些总是忘记自己职责的人，应该严厉训导，令其有所反思。”<br/>很显然，天英星炎魔的路尼是爱岗敬业的好职工，也正因为如此，战后的一切都加剧了他的郁闷程度。直属上司米诺斯大人一开战就挂了，直到圣战结束才又出现，然而米诺斯同学似乎忘记了自己三巨头的身份，有意无意地往圣域那边跑，除了叮嘱路尼记得代他写报告领各种工资补贴外基本不露面。艾亚哥斯对自己那逆天的击坠完全无自觉，除了正事什么都敢干，整天在各地晃来晃去。潘多拉整天和辉火为了哈迪斯大人掐架。拉达曼迪斯……算了我们不说他。然后，在本来安静的工作场所里，还得整天忍受杳马扭曲的“哈哈哈哈”。<br/>总而言之，冥界是一个很不河蟹很不团结的地方，在这里如果没有彪悍的掐架能力是绝对活不下来的。冥界判官，人称路青天的路尼大人自然也不是省油的灯，由于他的工作不可或缺，本人又没有任何拉帮结派参与内部斗争的兴趣，自然独善其身，成为各方八卦的最佳倾诉对象。从“潘多拉大人爱的究竟是哈迪斯还是天马”，到“当年的拉达曼迪斯大人是去圣域抢亲的”……总而言之，这些小道消息，添油加醋，明明很不靠谱，还活灵活现，简直让人烦躁。<br/>而最重要的一个麻烦制造者米诺斯大人，此时正在为某件事烦恼中。<br/>眼看左右无人，路尼移开他的工作报告，开始看另一份文字。</p><p>“亲爱的雅柏菲卡：<br/>自从那天见到你以后，我已经深深地为你所倾倒，不可自拔。<br/>我那时候不慎说出口的，绝对是一句实话，它忠诚地反映了那时候我心中的所思所想，而并没有其他的原因。从那以后，我再也无法忘怀你的面孔。就像那玫瑰，它像是在我心里生了根。<br/>如今战争已经结束，我想没有任何事情来阻止我爱你了。</p><p>……</p><p>……”<br/>路尼看看这封信，摸了摸下巴，然后拿起笔龙飞凤舞地续写起来。可惜不能叫属下去找参考书目，不然的话，文采绝对可以更好一点。</p><p> </p><p>“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊……”<br/>“放、放过我吧~卡路迪亚大人……”<br/>“喵，哲洛斯你鬼叫什么？卡路迪亚？谁啊？”真·冥界三巨头猫妖切希尔拿爪子戳戳戳中。<br/>“人家是圣域的……等等，你不去陪潘多拉大人在这里干什么？”真·冥界三巨头青蛙哲洛斯泪奔趴在地上。<br/>“潘多拉大人和拉达曼迪斯大人还有辉火大人谈心中呢，我哪好意思出现在那么危险的地方。”黑猫继续有一下没一下地练爪子。“喵，其实圣域挺不错的嘛，特别是女神姐姐，我喜欢她很久了^ ^”<br/>“什么？……！口胡你这个叛徒！我要向哈迪斯大人报告！！”<br/>“叛徒什么啊，仗都打完了，我这是表示欣赏……当然，潘多拉大人是最厉害的！啊，但是女神姐姐也很可爱……”<br/>“对敌人的赞美，就是在打击我方的士气！总之，我要告诉潘多拉大人，你是吃里爬外的反骨仔，她就会注意到我，说不定会拿高跟鞋踩我了呱呱呱呱~哎呀~说漏嘴了呱&gt; &lt;”<br/>“喵……你的爱好……是不是太奇怪了……”<br/>“……不好意思请借过。”此时，一个带着强烈低气压的阴影飘过……<br/>哲洛斯看着远去的背影，大喊了一声：“巴连达因大人！请务必告诉我被潘多拉大人踩的感觉！！”<br/>低气压迅速变成了龙卷风……<br/>……<br/>“喵！！巴连达因他好可怕！！他欺负喵！潘多拉大人救命……！！”<br/>“切希尔……”路尼低头看看蹦到自己桌子上的猫妖，看看被打翻的墨水和被染色的情书本体，脸色迅速变黑。<br/>觉察到气氛不对的切希尔低头看看自己踩着的一本参考书，马上转变成赔笑的面孔：“那个……哈哈哈……其实……我……”<br/>外面，某蛤蟆的惨叫声此起彼伏中。</p><p>“切希尔看我不把你丢进血池地狱去！”<br/>“喵、喵喵喵——！！”<br/>……呯里乓啷稀里哗拉，鸡飞狗跳中。今天也是一个很有冥界特色的工作日。<br/>猫妖之所以能够和许多黄金级甚至主角级的圣斗士交手而不死，自然是因为他有一项能力特别出众：逃跑，路尼的鞭子好几次都没够着他。不过，眼看就要跑出门的时候，只听呱的一声大叫，可怜的地兽星和狂奔进来的地奇星撞成了一团。<br/>巴连达因跟了进来。此时在在场的人眼中，他的脸色是一团黑外加+_+的眼神。<br/>就在场面陷入了暂时诡异的平静之时，一张纸飘过来，砸在他脸上。<br/>巴连达因抓住那张纸，朝上面扫了一眼。<br/>“……这是什么？”张牙舞爪的天哭星表情忽然变得很奇怪……或者不如说，忽然变回正常了。“我还以为你在写工作报告，路尼。”<br/>“那确实是我的工作报告，快拿回来。”<br/>“‘言语已经无法表达我对你的爱慕了，我现在每夜辗转反侧，就是希望能够和您见上一面，畅谈思绪’……难道你其实爱上了米诺斯大人？”<br/>“那是什么？”<br/>“不是你写的吗？”巴连达因挥舞了一下那张纸。<br/>“我不记得我有写过这种东西，那肯定是我的手下交错了表格。”路尼表情严肃冷淡地说道，内心T_T中……还好来的是拉达曼迪斯家易忽悠的小孩。<br/>被路尼在属性上归类为“容易忽悠的”巴连达因盯着那张纸看了好一会，然后抬起头来：“路尼。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我记得以前听说过，你的手下都不识字。”<br/>“……………………我忘了。”<br/>在地下滚成一团的两只小动物对望一眼然后迅速地撤离了现场。<br/>个性认真的分类学爱好者路尼其实已经大大地吃过了分类学的亏。比如说，虽然史昂被归类为“软绵绵好欺负”系，不代表你做他的敌人可以不被打，而且还是被前辈们群殴。再比如说现在，要怎么找出一个理由来要回情书本体并脱身？<br/>巴连达因把纸塞回路尼手里，并拍拍他的肩膀：“放心，我不会跟人家说的。”<br/>看着同僚认真正直还有些关心的眼神，路尼同学持续石化中。<br/>巴连达因想了想，补充了一句：“不过最好不要爱上你的上司。”<br/>“请不要用一种深有感触的语气自顾自地说这种毫无根据的猜测……”<br/>“我是认真的。”<br/>“就是因为你是认真的才￥#%·#￥……”路尼想如果这事不是发生在我身上我已经笑场了。<br/>“……？”<br/>“不要搞不清楚状况这东西是代米诺斯大人写的！”<br/>……<br/>“米诺斯大人他爱上了圣域的双鱼座？？？”<br/>“不要告诉别人，你要是说出去的话我俩都会不得好死。”<br/>“为什么？现在是战后和平时期，亚伦大人自己都整天和圣域联欢，杳马也整天和帕蒂塔出双入对，就算和圣域的人谈恋爱也没什么大不了的吧。”<br/>“不，这是米诺斯大人的面子问题。”<br/>“……不明白。”<br/>“所以总之你什么都别说出去。”<br/>“……”<br/>“包括西路费都奎因哥顿拉达曼迪斯。”<br/>“……”<br/>“就算他们逼问你你也不可以说。”<br/>“……好吧。”<br/>路尼打了个寒战，忽然觉得他好像逼着别人作出了很重要的承诺。</p><p>与冥界的状况相比，战后的圣域是一个很平静很有爱的地方。马尼戈特路过双鱼宫的时候和雅柏菲卡打了声招呼，后者正在修理他的玫瑰。<br/>“有什么事？”<br/>“全体黄金，还有其他能收到通知的圣斗士都去教皇厅，开会。”<br/>“全部黄金都要去？”雅柏菲卡有些吃惊。“出了什么事吗？”<br/>“还能出啥事啊，史昂从老家带来了年糕，老头子说要分给大家尝尝。”<br/>“……现在果然是和平年代了。”<br/>话音刚落，天空忽然变黑，电闪雷鸣，一个无比漆黑的强大的黑暗的小宇宙逼近了圣域！只看有一团东西自天空中飘下来徐徐降落，然后落到了教皇厅的方向……<br/>马尼戈特和雅柏菲卡对望一眼。<br/>“我靠这场景太TM眼熟了这不就老子出场说第一句台词的那集吗吗吗？？？”<br/>“话果然不能随便说……”</p><p>与此同时，教皇厅。<br/>“亚伦哥哥……”萨莎不自觉地握紧女神的权杖，看向对结界视若无睹大步走进来的黑发青年。“在这种时候，为什么要一个人来到这里？”<br/>“……不要这么紧张嘛。”亚伦的嘴角勾起一丝邪魅的笑容。“朕来看妹妹和好朋友也需要事先打招呼吗？而且这里可是你们的主场。”<br/>……怎么可能不紧张！<br/>“冥王陛下如果只是单纯地来探亲的话，我们自然是欢迎的。”倒是一边的赛奇教皇淡定地接过话头。“反正大家也正要来这里一起喝下午茶，不嫌弃的话可以一起坐坐再走。”<br/>“免了。”亚伦扫视全场。“谁说朕要和你们这干人一起喝茶，朕只是来送信的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……他一个堂堂冥王去帮手下送信这真的可以吗……”史昂看着手上的一堆信件忍不住吐槽了。<br/>“有什么关系，只要不是来打架就好了^ ^”萨莎微笑。“下次还是留他坐一会吧。”<br/>“看看都有些什么信吧，大家把自己的认领走。”赛奇教皇擦掉头上的黑线，对大家说道。<br/>信还真的有不少，例如天巧星写给天鹤座的，天魁星写给天马座的……在座大部分人都收到了来自冥斗士的或友善或凶恶的问候。也难为冥王真的有闲心带过来……<br/>“萌界女神粉丝团……这是什么？”<br/>“很好这东西我代领了。”希绪弗斯在众人默认的眼神下迅速拿走了那个粉红信封的物体。<br/>“马尼这是一个叫天究星的家伙写来的。”<br/>“老子才不认识什么人妖！”<br/>“好吧，这个……给，童虎。我说西路费都是谁啊？”<br/>“咳那只是意外嘛一个意外&gt; &lt;”<br/>“雅柏菲卡，这是……那个米诺斯给你的。”<br/>雅柏菲卡一怔，下意识地接过交到自己手中的东西，抬起头看史昂，对方的眼睛亮亮的满是好奇。<br/>“这个……”他嘀咕着。“谁要看那种冥斗士写来的东西。”不过还是把信拆开了。他迅速地从上到下扫着内容，表情越来越难看，就在众人几乎想要问写了些什么的时候，雅柏菲卡淡定地运起小宇宙，把那封信碎成了粉末：“果然是冥斗士的水准，真无聊。架都打完了还想来消遣人。”<br/>“……”一阵沉默。<br/>“这里还有最后一封……”史昂看了看手里。“……是写给我的？”<br/>众人凑上去看落款人。<br/>……<br/>天间星·阿格龙河的卡隆。</p><p>闹哄哄的下午茶时间过去后，大家各自回去了。童虎一路晃到第一宫，看见史昂正坐在台阶上拔草，于是也走上去，并排坐下来……哦不对，他坐的台阶要高一级。<br/>“怎么了，给你那封信里写了啥啊，这么郁闷？”<br/>史昂抬眼一看，童虎这家伙仍是一脸没心没肺阳光灿烂的笑脸，于是把手里的一堆草叶洒过去：“不关你的事。”<br/>“好吧好吧我不问了……总不会是想找你再打一架吧……”<br/>“……”史昂偏过头，认真研究了几秒种对方的表情，然后发现对方真的是一脸无知兼正直的样子。“那个冥斗士给你写信，不会就是为了这个吧……”<br/>“嗯，反正意思差不多。我哪有空搭理他，要打架的话，现在我正在以努力修行赶超阿鲁迪巴前辈为目标！”<br/>“你们为啥都爱以他为目标，雷古勒斯也整天这么说。”<br/>“因为他最合适嘛。”<br/>史昂想起了整天神龙见首不见尾的双子兄弟，额头上写着仁智勇三个大字的希绪弗斯，还有离开圣域跑去生孩子的伊利亚斯等等等，不禁瞬间认同了这个说法……<br/>童虎也顺手拔了几棵草放在手里玩：“那个卡隆是个什么人？你也和他交手过？”<br/>“算是吧……”史昂默默地扶额。“这家伙实力不咋样，却挺能忽悠人的。他这封信还冠冕堂皇得很，说是以冥界的名义来为兄弟们索要精神损失费。不就是要钱嘛。”<br/>“……如果是来打架的话就好办多了。”<br/>“……我也这么觉得。”<br/>“看今天的情况，我们得罪的冥斗士还真不少。”<br/>“说到这个，我觉得雅柏菲卡好象生气了，不知道信里写了啥。”<br/>“哪有？他不是挺淡定的嘛……”<br/>“所以才真的生气了，你神经太粗看不出来。”<br/>“……好吧就你了解他。”童虎说着，把手上的草叶编成了一个环，挂在史昂的羊角上。</p><p> </p><p>次日，米诺斯难得地在工作场所出现了一回。路尼继续奋笔疾书处理他的文件，看到某个顶着一头闪亮银发和一件大翅膀冥衣出现的生物都没停笔：“米诺斯大人早。”<br/>“有红茶吗？”米诺斯持续东张西望了几秒，然后自顾自地拉了张凳子坐下来。<br/>“没有，有许多待批改的文件，您想工作的话可以自己拿。”<br/>“免了，这么有趣的东西当然是留给属下嘛，我可是很亲切的。”<br/>“……谢谢您的亲切。”<br/>“对了，昨天双鱼座的反应如何？”<br/>“我怎么好意思拿这种事打扰哈迪斯大人。要回信还早着呢，您表白以后，总得给别人一些思考的时间吧。”<br/>“真麻烦……不过如果不是这样，我就对他没有兴趣了。投怀送抱的一般女人多没意思啊。”<br/>听到这句话，路尼总算抬起头来，用奇异的眼光打量了米诺斯几眼：“米诺斯大人……”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“我直说吧，您很欠扁。”<br/>“有这么说话的吗？你应该跟隔壁拉达家那几个学一学，人家多听话。你至少也该崇拜一下我吧。”<br/>“崇拜啊，您么……”路尼再度抬起头来面无表情地打量了一下米诺斯，然后一声不吭地低下头继续写文件去了。<br/>“喂喂这是什么意思？”<br/>“这个，米诺斯大人您不必管我实际上是怎么想的，只要认为我崇拜您就可以了。”<br/>“其实我一直都是这么干的，不过你红果果地说出来多没劲。”<br/>“……下次属下会注意。”</p><p>“杳马，即使看在作为同事的面子上，你也得帮这个忙。”<br/>天魁星·墨菲斯特的杳马自半空中飘过：“……这位，你是谁啊？我好像跟你不太熟啊哈哈哈哈。”<br/>路尼倒也不恼怒：“天英星的路尼。如果不想免费帮忙，咱们可以做交易。”<br/>杳马停止了转他的礼帽的动作，开始认真打量面前的青年：“哟，小哥你很上道嘛。”<br/>“当然。据说，您的老婆和孩子都在圣域吧？”<br/>“啊哈哈你连这个也知道？”<br/>“不管怎么说，您一定非常想见到他们。”<br/>“谁说我见不到了，圣域那点距离算得上什么。”<br/>“可是如果你们一直保持着敌对的关系，似乎也不好办吧？”<br/>杳马沉思起来：“那倒也是。哎呀呀，制造麻烦和混乱是我的专长，要让世界和平，好像要麻烦很多倍呢……”<br/>路尼严肃地点头同意：“正是正是。所以，在下有一个计划……”<br/>“什么计划？”<br/>“以恋爱的方式，来解决圣域和冥界的外交问题。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>杳马鼓掌：“不错不错。我喜欢这个计划。要帮什么忙你尽管说吧。”</p><p>不久以后，路尼发现自己站在一条马路边上。<br/>事实上这条路看起来很奇怪……它未免太平坦了一些，路上还整齐地画着各种标志，还有一些盒状物体在路上跑来跑去……<br/>路边的行人都脸色奇异地打量着他。路尼看向正前方：那里有一个小亭子，里边放了一大堆像是书一样的物体……<br/>“就是这个了吧……”他想。毅然地走到那个报刊亭前面。<br/>老板正在打盹，忽然听得一声咳嗽，一个俊秀的银发青年站在面前，彬彬有礼地问道：“请问，怎样才能追到双鱼座？”<br/>“……什么？”老板以为自己听错了。<br/>路尼把问题重复了一遍。<br/>老板默默地翻出一本星座杂志递给他。</p><p>“米诺斯大人，为了更好地达到目标，我拜托杳马从未来世界的平行空间中找到了一本攻略。”<br/>“……你对攻略是有多执著……等等！杳马那种东西拿回来的玩意真的靠谱么？！”米诺斯先是扶额继而满头黑线。<br/>路尼完全无视了他的心情，仍旧一脸认真：“有理论的指导总归方便些。”<br/>“理论什么的你研究就可以了，不然我要手下来干什么？”<br/>“……是的，所以我已经整理出了精简版。”<br/>米诺斯低头看着那本被恭敬地呈到手上的册子，忽然感到鸭梨很大。<br/>……《教你如何赢得十二星座男生的心》。<br/>“双鱼座：爱好浪漫、心思细腻的他，最无法抗拒的就是恋人的温柔体贴，你应该适时地展现出善解人意的一面，同时又要主动让他明白自己的心意，这样的话，他就会不自觉地被你吸引哦！……”<br/>米诺斯无语，回去后，他偷偷地将那本册子扔掉了。<br/>恋爱什么的，果然还是要靠自己啊……</p><p>常年一片黑暗的冥界也是有白天黑夜之分的。判断标准如下：休普诺斯大人醒着的时候，就是晚上。<br/>冥斗士也是会缺乏睡眠的。证据如下：路尼机械地翻动着卷宗，两眼呆滞，然后想起自己已经好几天没休息过了。<br/>之所以会加班加点地工作，主要是因为在哈迪斯大人的授意下，需要重新处理一大批审判记录和卷宗，以及处理某些人的复活事宜。圣域开出的长长名单叫法庭里的所有工作人员都在骂娘，和圣斗士打了场仗就罢了，为毛最后负责善后的还是我们冥界？<br/>不过路尼是敬业的好员工，兢兢业业不敢怠慢，这些文件全部经他之手亲自处理，不过到了这个阶段……要保持工作效率似乎也不那么容易。<br/>就在他第五次勉强抑制住去端咖啡的欲望时，法庭大门被推开了。<br/>“小路尼，还在工作啊？”天捷星西路费都推着沉重的大门进来，另一只手上拖着件物体。“我听说你最近一直在加班加点？”<br/>“对，是。没错。”路尼懒得和他打招呼，继续龙飞凤舞地在文件上写字。“有事？”<br/>“哦，是这样。我带了一个家伙来帮你的忙。”西路费都把他手上的……物体？人类？拖到面前。“好了巴连，精神一点，努力工作天天向上吧。米诺斯大人会照顾你的。”<br/>巴连达因极其不情愿地被他推上前。<br/>路尼目瞪口呆，甚至忘记了写字。他推开椅子站起身来：“这是谁的主意？”<br/>西路费都看了看一脸郁闷的同僚，无奈地承认：“我的。不过拉达曼迪斯大人和米诺斯大人都已经同意了。某个家伙这些日子以来一直自暴自弃，我们觉得把他调走会比较好。”<br/>的确，拉达曼迪斯大人和米诺斯大人看样子都没有反驳这次调动的理由……<br/>路尼以战斗的姿势拿出皮鞭：“西路费都，巴连达因，我说……”<br/>“……嗯？”<br/>“我！绝对！不！让！人！碰！我的！工作！！！”<br/>……<br/>西路费都赶紧退后：“哈哈哈没关系这是米诺斯大人的命令你就把照顾这个家伙也当工作的一部分好了放心吧小巴连很能干的绝对不会给你添麻烦你可以指使他给你泡茶……”<br/>这句话还没完成他就已经溜出了法庭。<br/>巴连达因叹口气，实事求是地说：“那家伙说得对，我还是来这里比较好。”<br/>路尼板着脸，还在为有人竟然想抢他的工作的事情而生气：“我看他说得对的是，你真的很自暴自弃。”<br/>“当然，否则也不会想要来米诺斯大人手下。”<br/>“米诺斯大人怎么了？”<br/>“呃，太过于……”冥斗士斟酌着用词。“吊儿郎当。”<br/>“米诺斯大人现在是我们的上司，如果你不尊敬他的话就别来了。”<br/>“好吧，那请问我现在有什么可以做的？”<br/>路尼想了想：“给我泡茶。”<br/>“……”</p><p>事实证明巴连达因很能干，因为他不但泡好了红茶，还顺便带来了几件糕点。<br/>“这是干什么……下午茶么？诶，这红茶的口味不错嘛。”<br/>路尼试着喝了一口，令他十分意外。<br/>“以前和拉达曼迪斯大人学的。”<br/>“嗯，比米诺斯大人的手艺正宗。”路尼评价。<br/>巴连达因忍不住好笑：“米诺斯大人也会泡红茶？还给手下喝？”<br/>“他口味刁钻，正统红茶满足不了他。所以他经常自己泡了然后命令属下先试……”路尼回想起无数次的悲惨经历。“算了，回忆起来都叫我痛苦。”<br/>“你竟然还活着……”<br/>路尼无力地一脸苦笑，然后缓缓地趴在桌子上。<br/>“还要一壶……”<br/>就当是为了摆脱关于米诺斯大人的悲惨回忆好了……</p><p>其实，如果说米诺斯大人的人生就是消极怠工和欺负手下，这是很不公平的。此时此刻，米诺斯大人来到圣域，正进行一个认真（？）的作战计划。<br/>圣域外面的玫瑰花阵一如既往地绽放着，各种盛开的美丽花朵看起来足以让人心旷神怡。米诺斯就这样走进了魔宫玫瑰丛中，深吸一口气，然后……躺了下来。<br/>啊啊，这些玫瑰的香气闻起来还真不错。<br/>他闭上眼睛默默地开始倒数：“十、九、八、……三、二、一。”<br/>“——你为什么会出现在这里？！”<br/>零。<br/>准时出现。雅柏菲卡身着双鱼圣衣，水蓝色长发随风飘荡，两手叉腰气势如虹地站在米诺斯头顶，身边各种颜色的玫瑰疯长。<br/>“从这个角度看也很美嘛。”米诺斯若有所思地说道，随后目光转向下方……<br/>“我是说你来这里干什么？！”雅柏菲卡一脚踩在他脸上，米诺斯发出一声惨叫。<br/>“痛、痛死了！我这不是中毒了嘛！”<br/>“什么……？中毒？”<br/>“是啊，你的玫瑰都有毒，所以我现在中毒了，走不了了。”<br/>“活该，谁叫你要走进来的？”<br/>米诺斯转了转眼睛，露出像狐狸般的笑：“且不说我为什么来这里，可事实是，我中毒了。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>“你不管我的话我就要死在这里。”<br/>“你死了关我什么事？”雅柏菲卡只觉得好笑。<br/>“如果我死了，就等于圣域的双鱼座杀害了天贵星的冥斗士。”米诺斯忽然发现这位大美人的思维其实很迟钝……算了，谁叫我喜欢他。“你说会有什么后果？”<br/>“就是说，以此为借口，要挟我们吗？”<br/>“对，说不定会再打一次圣战，你那些好不容易回来的同伴们怎么办？”<br/>要挟一个人就要找准他最喜欢的东西下手。雅柏菲卡的表情明显动摇了。米诺斯继续循循善诱：“所以，恐怕我只能跟着你到双鱼宫去，寻找解毒的方法。”<br/>雅柏菲卡的脸明显地扭曲了一下，接着，渐渐地露出美丽的笑容。米诺斯几乎看呆了，但他可也没有忽略雅柏菲卡嘴里说出来的话。<br/>“脱掉。”<br/>“什……么……亲爱的，你作风太豪迈了，我还没有心理准备。”<br/>“我叫你把冥衣脱掉！我可不想带着一个有威胁的冥斗士回去。明白了吗？”雅柏菲卡已经拿出了玫瑰，眼神转为凶恶。<br/>好汉不吃眼前亏，见好就收不要得寸进尺，否则必然得不偿失。米诺斯深知这个教训，他赶紧举手以示投降：“是是是我听你的……”<br/>离开时他回头看了一眼，只见他的狮鹫冥衣正在以Q Q的眼神看着他。<br/>宝贝儿……一会会带你回来的……米诺斯浑身无力地（装的）挂在雅柏菲卡身上远目……</p><p>“童虎。”<br/>天枰宫隔空传来这么一条小宇宙消息。正在和天马对练的童虎愣了一下才发现这是雅柏菲卡的小宇宙。<br/>很难得啊……那个男人竟然会主动发短消息找别人？童虎想着，示意天马停手，回问道：“雅柏菲卡？什么事？”<br/>“我记得你那有上次拿回来的草药吧？那些东西还有吗？”<br/>童虎汗：“确实有，那些都是一般的中药，你……生病了？”<br/>不知道为什么，雅柏菲卡的小宇宙中仿佛带了一股森森的寒气：“不，我要给某个朋友准备一份大礼。”<br/>寒气加深了……雅柏你是否受了笛捷尔的影响领悟了绝对零度的小宇宙？童虎想着，回到天枰宫里翻箱倒柜去了。不多时，他看见史昂也从另一头进来。<br/>“哟，童虎。我要去找雅柏菲卡。”史昂表明来意。一般来说圣斗士要通过十二宫虽然没什么困难但还是要经过其主人允许的。<br/>童虎两手都抓着刚翻出来的药草袋子，愣了愣：“你找他干什么？”<br/>史昂默默地举起手中一个布口袋：“他让我把嘉米尔那边的特色草药弄来一些。”<br/>两个人对望一眼，童虎嘴角抽了一下：“我忽然觉得事情有些不对劲了。”</p><p>不管怎么说，两个人还是向上走去。后面连续三宫都没有人在，直到水瓶宫，两人还在十米开外，就感受到一阵寒气扑面而来。不愧是笛捷尔特有的小宇宙啊……<br/>“不，与其说那是水瓶座特有的小宇宙，还不如说是……”史昂默默地想。“气场……”<br/>踏入水瓶宫里，两人却见到雅柏菲卡就站在那里，而笛捷尔翻着一本厚书，似乎在和他讨论着什么。雅柏菲卡抬起头招呼：“童虎、史昂，你们来了。”<br/>笛捷尔手边摞着一大堆书，他面前摆放了各种实验器材：坩埚、烧杯、试管和炉子，大部分之中都装着诡异的不明液体，欢快地泛起各种颜色的泡沫。空气中弥漫着呛鼻的气味，两人都觉得鼻子发痒，好不容易才把喷嚏强忍下来。<br/>“你们究竟在干什么……”<br/>史昂刚问出口，却见笛捷尔面无表情地抬起头来，说：“强酸强碱就不用了吧？”<br/>雅柏菲卡考虑了一阵，然后问：“喝下去会不会死？”<br/>“绝对会。”<br/>“没关系，反正他本来就是死人了。”雅柏菲卡露出微笑回答道。<br/>笛捷尔淡定地点头，转过头看向早就石化了的史昂与童虎：“你们的药材，谢谢。”</p><p>此时，冥界。<br/>圣域的日常生活就是吃饭睡觉打架，而冥界压根没有吃饭睡觉这么美好的福利，除了打架就是工作。擅长从工作中找到乐趣的也就路尼/拉达/卡隆等寥寥几只，冥斗士们个个苦不堪言。自从圣战结束，庞大的工作量更是压得人人抬不起头。米诺斯大人和艾亚哥斯大人可以把工作全丢给副官，杳马之流本来就是编外人员随时可以闪人，而其他人就没这么好命了。<br/>比如说天暴星的辉火同学，在通往冥王府邸的路上又一次迷路了。在这时候，一小群聚集在一起的人引起了他的关注。<br/>辉火认为自己抓到了某些人搞小集团违抗哈迪斯大人的把柄。他默默地站到一边，随时准备跳出来将这些人全部轰成渣。<br/>在一群人中间，是切希尔同学。切希尔完全没有身为地字辈冥斗士的自觉，此刻高调地被围在垓心，就差上窜下跳了：“干什么干什么！一个个来！”<br/>这是在干嘛呢？辉火看见了他手上挥舞的一叠纸。可惜没人能在这样的距离看清楚纸上的内容。<br/>“都来看，圣域方的弱点情报！十二星座攻略。我很厉害吧？”<br/>“我说，你这情报可靠么？不会是杳马那个大忽悠弄来的吧？”天魔星奎因怀疑地说，他不知道自己其实已经逼近了真相。<br/>切希尔说：“我亲耳听到路尼把这个给了米诺斯大人！然后米诺斯大人随手把它们丢在一边了。绝对可靠！”<br/>“那米诺斯大人干嘛把它们丢掉？”<br/>“因为这份攻略是按星座来的，其他部分，对于米诺斯大人来说没用吧喵。”<br/>“原来如此。”奎因很高兴。“天枰座的，来四份！”<br/>“咳咳。”另一头有人咳嗽。“总得有个先来后到吧？”<br/>众人看向这人，奎因冷冷地说：“丘布你装什么13，一边去。”丘布瞬间泪流满面。冥界的等级关系，就是这么鲜明。<br/>辉火握拳，正准备出场，忽然发现艾亚哥斯和拉达曼迪斯从另一头来了。<br/>刚刚还吵吵闹闹的一干人等，瞬间鸦雀无声……艾亚哥斯晃到了众人跟前，随意扫了一眼：“这干啥呢？”切希尔毫不迟疑地抛弃了其他人，凑上去对艾亚哥斯献宝，如此这般如此这般。身后一干冥斗士全部恨不得咬死他。<br/>“哦？”艾亚哥斯似乎很感兴趣，伸爪。“射手座的攻略给我，我研究一下。”<br/>切希尔从那叠纸里翻了几张，递上去。<br/>艾亚哥斯扫了几眼：“靠，都TM是废话。”手一抖，那纸迎风自燃，瞬间烧没了。“老子不用这些一样把射手座扁得落花流水哇哈哈哈哈！”<br/>众人无语……过了一会，切希尔小心翼翼地看向旁边那位：“天猛星大人……”<br/>拉达鄙视地扫了他一眼：“我不用攻略。”<br/>围观的全体冥斗士迎风流泪。一个人发了敌人N份便当的拉达曼迪斯大人需要攻略么？需要么？他们默默地看着三巨头之二走远，拉达忽然回过头来，切希尔眼前一花，手中的攻略就到了他手里。<br/>“……？”<br/>拉达看了看手里的纸：“狮子座的，给我。”<br/>众人眼巴巴地看他挑走了那几张纸。拉达顺手拿过来，双手将纸一搓，似乎是用上了内力，因为那纸瞬间碎成了粉末……<br/>“行了，那男人，由我来打倒就足够了。”拉达的双眼熊熊燃烧着斗志扬长而去。众人无语，拉达曼迪斯大人的行事，无论何时都是这么出人意表。<br/>最后还是奎因伸手在切希尔眼前晃了晃：“喂，别卖关子了，快把攻略大家分了参考一下。”<br/>切希尔的表情有如白痴：“那啥……”<br/>“你还呆着干啥？被拉达大人吓傻了呢？”<br/>“你身后……”<br/>身后猛然扑起一股热浪，奎因跳开数步，看见全身燃烧着火焰的辉火出现在面前……<br/>“全部都交出来！！”辉火一手指向前方，来势汹汹。</p><p>整件事情的始作俑者，此时还完全不知情。<br/>路尼正手不释卷地阅读一本言情小说。老实说，如果不是为米诺斯大人工作，他绝对不可能有机会看这种书。为了米诺斯大人的事业，忠于哈迪斯、忠于冥界的路尼同志随时都能奉献出个人的一切。包括牺牲自己，看这些肉麻的句子。<br/>路尼第三次抚平自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，奇怪地想，法庭平时没这么冷啊……巴连达因趴在他对面，已经困得睡着了。路尼默默地想：不会熬夜的手下，不是好手下。<br/>“拉达曼迪斯管教的手下也不过如此嘛。”他嘀咕道。<br/>巴连达因猛地抬起头：“谁说拉达曼迪斯大人的坏话？！”<br/>路尼像死鱼一样张着嘴，开始了深刻的自我怀疑。他开始左右张望：“谁？这里好像没有叫‘谁’的人啊哈哈哈。”<br/>这么冷的笑话竟然产生了作用。巴连达因喃喃自语：“是吗……那应该是我听错了。”说罢，迷迷糊糊地又趴下。徒留路尼坐在原地一脸黑线。<br/>他将言情小说的最后几页慢慢翻完，心中忽然有了一个主意。他推了推巴连达因：“你先起来一下。”<br/>巴连达因瞪了他好几秒钟，满脸都是睡眠不足产生的呆滞。但最后他好像还是艰难地领悟了那句话的意思。<br/>“我的肩膀借给你靠吧。”他说。<br/>“如果你真要借麻烦把冥衣先脱下来。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>“别脱！我说说而已！现在你把脸伸过来。”<br/>巴连达因果然很乖巧地凑上前。路尼看着近距离的那张脸，非常严肃地说：“现在，我要进行一项实践。”<br/>然后他吻了下去。</p><p>根据言情小说的描述，接吻是让双方极大增进感情的一项运动。路尼一边认真思考着他俩感情有没有加深，一边延续着这个吻。他严格地按照了书中描写的尺度……总而言之，就是伸舌头、吮吸、舔牙齿等等等等。在路尼的认知里，接吻就是几个这种严重不浪漫的词汇凑在一起的一件事。<br/>总而言之乱七八糟地试验了一次，他放开对方，还在极度不满意：完全没有达到书里的效果嘛！<br/>但巴连达因目瞪口呆，似乎一下就清醒了：“你你你……你在干什么？！”<br/>“实验一下啊。这只是工作。”<br/>“我来的时候没听说有这种内容！”<br/>“为了米诺斯大人要尽心竭力，想得到的要想到想不到的也要想到，有问题吗？”<br/>“你为了米诺斯大人吻我吗？”<br/>……这台词，太那个啥，太狗血了……但路尼一瞬间想不起书里的标准答案了，这可是从来没有过的事。他说：“嗯……那个，确实是这么一回事。只有米诺斯大人配拥有我这么优秀的手下。”<br/>巴连达因看上去都快哭了。他默默地站起身，转身离开。<br/>路尼很纳闷，叫住他：“你打算去哪里？”<br/>巴连达因转过头回给他一个悲凉的微笑：“我去冷静一下。”<br/>“我了个去。”路尼悲愤地看着对方的背影，竟然就这么走了。“那可是我的初吻啊。”</p><p>路尼就这么坐在他的法庭上发呆。<br/>门外，切希尔被辉火追着跑过去了。<br/>门外，西路费都和奎因哥顿三人组聊着天过去了。<br/>门外，艾亚哥斯风风火火地过去了，身边跟着拜奥雷特。<br/>门外，一个杳马灰过去了。<br/>门外，一个冥王灰过去了。<br/>门外，史坦德和格雷高两人路过，脚步震得如山响。路尼没忍住，冲出去将他俩扁了一顿。<br/>直到米诺斯大人回来。米诺斯一进门就趴下了，一副不堪重负的样子。<br/>“路尼……我就要死了。”米诺斯虚弱地、悲惨地说。<br/>“哦，没事的。那就死吧，等哈迪斯大人来复活你。”路尼安慰他。<br/>谁想到米诺斯听完这句话，嘴角狠抽了一下，瞬间地坐起了身子。路尼下了一跳，米诺斯无论从眼神还是精神上都极其地不对劲。<br/>米诺斯缓缓地说：“你知道爱情是什么味道吗？”<br/>……路尼石化了。<br/>“我告诉你吧。”米诺斯悲惨地笑了一下，然后说。“是沥青……”<br/>“米诺斯大人您要不先去休息一下？”<br/>“不，我要再接再励。”米诺斯握拳。<br/>“不愧是米诺斯大人……”路尼的钦佩是真心实意的。<br/>“你也加油吧。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“找出问题的答案。”<br/>“喔？”路尼茫然了一下。<br/>爱情的味道？太TM少女的问题了……<br/>“大概，是巧克力味的吧……”他自言自语地说。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　　作者有话要说：<br/>　　嗯，我又平了一个坑~~~（欣慰脸）<br/>　　P。S 我才没有偷工减料呢！本来就打算写到这里的！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【年中组】迪布100问</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 请问您的姓名？<br/>阿布：双鱼座，阿布罗狄。<br/>迪斯：你不都知道吗？知道了还问？</p><p>2 年龄？<br/>阿布：22。<br/>迪斯：这啥，人口普查？<br/>修罗：（拿问卷仔细看，疑惑）没听说圣域最近有这种项目啊？</p><p>3 性别是？<br/>修罗：好吧。你们都知道，我死的时候把圣衣和紫龙一起踹下来了。<br/>阿布&amp;迪斯：……然后？<br/>修罗：圣衣叫了声“咩”。<br/>阿布&amp;迪斯：…………<br/>阿布：比卡妙还冷……<br/>迪斯：MD不要在这时候提卡妙……</p><p>4 请问您的性格是怎样的？ <br/>阿布：很多人说我自恋。<br/>修罗：嗯。<br/>阿布：你们两个认为我自恋吗？<br/>修罗：承认现实当然不算自恋。<br/>阿布：说得好。我就是这么一个毫不自恋的人-v-<br/>迪斯：……靠，吐槽无能。</p><p>5 对方的性格<br/>阿布：欠扁且毫无自觉。<br/>迪斯：啊？毫无自觉？老子都是故意的。<br/>阿布：好吧，反正就是欠扁。<br/>迪斯：我是我们之中最不欠扁的那一个好吧？<br/>阿布：（微笑）第一是谁？<br/>迪斯：……是浮云。<br/>阿布&amp;修罗：（一同望天）</p><p>6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？ <br/>迪斯：圣域啊。<br/>修罗：教皇厅。<br/>阿布：双鱼宫。<br/>迪斯：你的记忆怎么和我的有偏差？<br/>阿布：没有偏差，你们俩上来的时候我看到了。</p><p>7 对对方的第一印象？<br/>阿布：幼稚的小鬼。<br/>迪斯：女孩子吧？（稍停）我靠那时你才几岁啊说我幼稚？<br/>阿布：你俩都很幼稚。<br/>修罗：地图炮啊……<br/>阿布：吵着上来的，能不幼稚么。<br/>修罗：是他单方面看我不顺眼而已。</p><p>8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？ <br/>迪斯：（毫不迟疑地）脸。<br/>阿布：说点这以外的。<br/>迪斯：我跟他比较熟。<br/>阿布：我当初究竟喜欢你哪一点啊？<br/>修罗：这正是问卷的问题所在。<br/>阿布：过了过了，下一题。<br/>修罗：（在问卷答案上写下“出于习惯”）</p><p>9 讨厌对方哪一点？ <br/>迪斯：（毫不迟疑地）个性。<br/>阿布：欠扁。<br/>迪斯：看，我们在这方面很一致。<br/>修罗：（在问卷答案上写下“性格不合”）</p><p>10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？ <br/>阿布：还行，至少圣域没有更好的了。<br/>迪斯：（不情愿地）凑合吧。<br/>修罗：什么锅配什么盖……<br/>阿布：（提高声音）你想被撒加扣奖金么？<br/>修罗：……他发过奖金么？<br/>阿布：我去找他明天发。<br/>迪斯：喔这个提议不错！具体能有多少？<br/>阿布：这得视某些人会不会被扣奖金决定，你看……<br/>（二人持续讨论中）<br/>修罗：可以下一题了吧？</p><p>11 您怎么称呼对方？ <br/>（二人持续讨论，无人回答）</p><p>12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？ <br/>修罗：我想，大概是亲爱的、甜心之类吧？<br/>迪斯：我去，你究竟在回答什么？！<br/>修罗：在帮你们俩回答问卷。<br/>迪斯：能更恶心一点吗能吗？！<br/>阿布：唔，其实我倒觉得这个不错，亲爱的~<br/>（迪斯被秒杀，石化状）<br/>修罗：（点头）你看，能的。</p><p>13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？ <br/>阿布：动物？除了螃蟹能想到别的吗？<br/>迪斯：同上，除了鱼能想到别的吗？<br/>阿布：亲爱的，吐个泡泡看看？<br/>迪斯：……靠，你倒是先来个试试？<br/>修罗：（装死中）<br/>（二人从旁若无人中醒来，找到某个致力于装背景的临时工作人员）<br/>阿布：该提问题了。<br/>迪斯：他还活着吗？我怎么觉得连小宇宙都感觉不到了……<br/>阿布：……什么事有这么大的杀伤力……<br/>修罗：（扭头）我只是想联系一下撒加，被近距离闪光弹闪瞎了能算工伤不？</p><p> </p><p>阿布：（微笑）我觉得修罗就不错，起码比他靠得住。<br/>迪斯：（回敬）我觉得修罗就不错，起码比他废话少。<br/>修罗：我提议把修罗两个字换成一叠钞票试试。<br/>阿布：我觉得一叠钞票就不错，起码比他靠得住。<br/>迪斯：我觉得一叠钞票就不错，起码比他废话少。<br/>修罗：嗯，果然没有区别。</p><p>39 曾经吵架么？ <br/>修罗：所以我从来不和人争执。<br/>阿布：从来都是直接把人家砍了是吗？<br/>修罗：……呃……<br/>阿布：（低声）哇，他竟然犹豫！<br/>迪斯：（低声）我们应该远离这种危险的人……</p><p>40 都是些什么吵架呢？ <br/>迪斯：混蛋，提起这事就生气，简直欺骗老子的感情！<br/>阿布：我什么时候欺骗过你的感情？<br/>迪斯：那时候老子还是一特别纯情的少年，被这家伙的外表欺骗了……<br/>阿布：你竟然有过纯情的时代吗？<br/>迪斯：（悲愤）正打算跟这混蛋表白！结果他跑来跟老子说他爱上了撒加！！！<br/>阿布：……<br/>修罗：（面无表情）对，真是一段不堪回首的回忆。<br/>迪斯：等等，这关你小子什么事？<br/>修罗：你该不会都忘了吧……<br/>迪斯：我忘什么了？<br/>修罗：你那时候天天在我耳边叨念拆散撒加和阿布罗狄的一千零一个方法，训练都被你弄得没法好好做了。<br/>阿布：（微笑）迪斯……<br/>迪斯：（左顾右盼）有吗？<br/>修罗：最重要的是，你至少、好歹、起码也提个有点可行性的啊，亏我全部都认真听完了，简直欺骗老子的感情！<br/>迪斯：……</p><p>41 之后如何和好？ <br/>迪斯：……后来啊，这家伙不爱撒加了。<br/>阿布：（望天）具体来说是发现他冒充教皇以后。然后我因爱生恨。<br/>迪斯：你怎么个因爱生恨法？<br/>阿布：（握拳）我每天都躲在教皇厅等着偷拍他的果照！<br/>迪斯：这是正常的因爱生恨方式吗？！<br/>修罗：那个，我就想问问，结果呢？<br/>阿布：结果我就和迪斯在一起了。<br/>迪斯：……</p><p>46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？ <br/>阿布：花啊……（望迪斯）<br/>阿布：……<br/>阿布：…………（叹了口气）<br/>迪斯：（怒）你这什么意思？！<br/>阿布：乖，亲爱的，你不适合那玩意。<br/>修罗：他比较适合仙人掌。<br/>阿布：哦？<br/>修罗：虽然很容易种，但是很多刺。<br/>阿布：哦哦，我呢我呢？<br/>修罗：你比较适合玫瑰……<br/>阿布：（失望）为什么总是这么老套的答案……<br/>修罗：虽然很难种，但是很多刺。<br/>迪斯：总而言之，反正就是很多刺对吧。<br/>修罗：（认真地点头）所以我是一个很有忍耐力的人。<br/>阿布：……（望迪斯，小声）他脑子烧坏了吧？<br/>迪斯：（小声回）这种自恋也许是跟撒加学的？<br/>阿布：搞不好是艾俄洛斯……</p><p>50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？ <br/>阿布：（微笑）祝大家身体健康，谢谢。<br/>迪斯：MD……噎得老子说不出话来……<br/>修罗：……我理解你的感受。</p><p>51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？<br/>阿布&amp;迪斯：……（脸色突变，对望一眼，忽然一起扑上来抢问卷）<br/>修罗：喂，喂，突然抢题目干什么？<br/>（眼见问卷要被扯烂了，无奈松手）<br/>（阿布和迪斯两个拿着问卷闪到一边，两人窃窃私语，对照着下面的题目指指点点，不时朝这里闪过来一眼，修罗莫名中）<br/>迪斯：竟然问这种问题？你是冥界派来的奸细吧？！<br/>修罗：不是。<br/>迪斯：果然是！你去死吧！<br/>修罗：好吧，我承认我们曾经当过。<br/>阿布：……呃，好象是真的？<br/>修罗：本来就是。<br/>阿布：那你这份问卷是怎么回事？<br/>修罗：（特别不解）我照着题念的啊，有什么问题？<br/>阿布：有。你知道攻、受是什么意思吗？<br/>修罗：不知道。<br/>阿布：哦？那我是攻，你是受，这个说法你同意吗？<br/>修罗：这好象得先问迪斯同不同意。<br/>迪斯：（不知为何脸色有些铁青）<br/>阿布：………………算你狠……</p><p>52 为什么如此决定呢？<br/>阿布：忘了。<br/>迪斯：来，我来帮你回忆一下？<br/>（迪&amp;布对望ing）<br/>阿布：魔宫玫瑰！！！<br/>迪斯：积尸气冥界波！！！<br/>修罗：-_-<br/>阿布：呃，那个谁，不上来劝架吗？<br/>修罗：（举牌子）我现在是爱好和平的工作人员。</p><p>73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？ <br/>阿布&amp;迪斯：（一起望修罗）<br/>迪斯：啊哈哈哈，没有这种可能吧。好兄弟，我相信你的人品。<br/>修罗：我认真地思考了一下，如果要找的话，我找阿布的可能性更高。<br/>阿布：（点头）好兄弟，我相信你的品位。<br/>迪斯：（比中指）靠！滚远点！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【坑/年中组】人间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是个坑。后续内容大概是王子死了然后阿布被人认成王子带回王宫遇到了撒加，修罗那边则见到了小艾，反正好像有一堆狗血但我的记忆已经模糊了……<br/>本质是当年看完冰火神志不清想出来的东西</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【SS/年中组】 人间 未完结 （旧文备份……</p><p>[年中组] 人间 Post By：2011-6-11 9:29:54 </p><p>管坑不管埋- -。毁尸灭迹可能有<br/>我只是证明一下自己还活着……掉毛会有的米雅会有的游戏也会有的~~~<br/>迪斯同学生日快乐（啥）</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>“你、你，还有你，跟我到房间里来。”<br/>黑袍的男人冷酷无情地丢下这样一句话，转身踏上了台阶。<br/>围观的人群中起了一阵微小的骚动。这些人大多是形形色色的平民，因为戏班演出的缘故才聚集到一起，但不知道何时，这里已经被士兵团团围住，他们面面相觑，这时候即使想要离开也已经晚了。<br/>在这种情况下，迪斯马斯克非常谨慎地潜伏在街角的阴影中，选择与大面积的人群保持了一段距离。他原本的目的，只是趁表演吸引了路人注意力的时机，去找看起来有点油水的人下手，但在他还未找到机会时，就收到了阿布罗狄那边的示警。阿布罗狄趴在房顶，显然比他更早发现了往这里赶来的卫队。<br/>他们当然不会为他一个小贼特意赶来。但即使如此，迪斯也不认为在他们眼皮底下顶风作案是件明智的事。<br/>不过他虽然暂时退到了无人注意的角落，目光却没有一刻离开人群中心。<br/>比他高大得多的、训练有素的士兵们早就一字排开，封锁了在场所有人逃跑的道路和他的视线。<br/>迪斯马斯克可以猜想得到有什么事情要发生，而他当然不会放弃围观。他的身影在巷中消失了，不多时，已经顺着墙根爬到了阿布罗狄身边。<br/>他的少年同伴不悦地看了他一眼，然后扭过头：“你来这里干什么？”<br/>迪斯大无畏地往屋梁上一趴：“看热闹。”<br/>阿布罗狄皱了皱眉头：“今天的份不打算干了吗？”<br/>“现在时机不对，暂且放弃吧。”<br/>阿布罗狄也没再说什么。两人一起把目光投向场中。他们认得出黑衣的男人，那是审问官的标志。也许他的官阶不算太高，还不足以让他坐在威严的法庭中传唤罪犯，但已足以让被他点到的几个人面如土色、簌簌发抖。迪斯眯起眼细看那几个人，他们都穿着五颜六色的滑稽服装，被士兵反剪了双手强行押向房间。<br/>“戏班班主，一个小丑，一个杂役，和一个驯兽师。”阿布罗狄显然认得这些人，但并没有兴致去弄清他们的名字。<br/>这一点迪斯就不一样，他在身边点了点头，然后说道：“可惜了，利尔是个好家伙。”<br/>话虽如此，迪斯并没有多少同情的意思，完全只当是与己无关的一条新闻。最近每个星期，卫队都会来这条街上押走一两个人，他们已经习惯了。<br/>至于这些人去了哪里？人们在茶余饭后没有少猜测这个话题，但却都得不到答案。最近更是连围观的兴趣也几乎没有了。<br/>审问官进了房间，卫兵们对在场的人逐一检查了一下，然后让出一人宽的空隙，让他们一个个离开。他们并没有太多波及无关人群的意思，看来，这次是有备而来的。<br/>“也许有人告密。”阿布罗狄推测道。<br/>人群过了很长时间都没有散开，不一会，被反绑的人被推了出来，还带着那些奇怪的服装和装饰。那个小丑不笑了，他高声喊道：“啊……啊……”<br/>人们认为他要说什么，屏息凝神地听着。<br/>小丑哭喊着：“仁慈的神明啊……”<br/>他的声音颤抖得让人心为之战栗，短短的一瞬间，士兵们已经将他们排成一排，整齐划一地举起枪，一声爆响。迪斯和阿布抬起双手，堵住耳朵。方才的四个人已经变成了四具胸前开着血洞的身体，向前扑倒在地上。温热鲜红的血液瞬间漫溢了街道的土地。<br/>黑衣的审判官走出来，大声对人群宣布着国王最新的命令，而后离开。</p><p>“哦。不问原因，就地格杀？”修罗总算抬起了眼睛，望向说着新闻的两个同伴。<br/>“不仅如此。”阿布罗狄给他解释。“据说卫队必须要抓到规定数量的人物，因为大臣们估计，民间就藏有这么多的巫师。”<br/>“那个戏班里会有巫师？”修罗显然认为这很荒诞。<br/>“这可说不准。”迪斯马斯克躺在一堆袋子上，懒洋洋地笑道。“关键不是这个，而是——谁会关心这些人的死活呢？不，没有。他们就像我们一样，死在路边，也不会有人收尸。”<br/>“是啊。和陛下的爱子比起来，几千个平民的性命不值一提。”阿布罗狄静静地说道。某种程度上，他是三人中较为聪明的一个，认识的字最多，也经常头脑清楚地分析这些问题。“在先前去世的王子身上，显然发生了某些可怕的事情。也许某些巫师欺骗了贤明的国王，导致了王子殿下的死。那些可怕的传言也许真有一部分是真的，不然不会使他如此震怒。”<br/>“但那个戏班的人不是巫师。”修罗摇了摇头，顽固地试图说明这个问题。迪斯发出一声刺耳的嘲笑。<br/>“不是。”阿布罗狄总是很耐心地试图给他说明问题。“所以，也许卫队也被逼得很急，他们交不出规定数量的罪人，只有找这些下九流的卖艺人来凑数。最近的日子里，那些流浪的占卜师和歌手们，怕是都该小心些了。愿神明保佑他们。”<br/>话虽如此，三个人脸上都是漠然的神色。修罗点了点头：“那么，我们也小心些。”<br/>说着，他将那个已经见底的钱袋揣进怀里。今天两个同伴毫无收获，他这边也没有什么希望。最近局势太乱了，也只好干点偷鸡摸狗的事。换作平日，给人带信、做点零碎的工作，总也能赚到一些钱，那就不用冒着被打被杀的危险出去犯罪。<br/>修罗不擅长进行掏人口袋这种任务，他的手指没有那么灵活，但他已经满了十三岁，长到了足够的高度，能够去为一些工匠打下手。他在这方面的信誉比两个伙伴要好。不过迪斯和阿布罗狄一致认为，等这个家伙真的到了足够大的年纪，他会拿刀站到街上去抢劫的。<br/>修罗今天果然从怀里掏出了一把刀。迪斯和阿布两个眼睛都发直了。他们断断续续搞到过不少刀具，但多数是生锈迟钝的家伙，只能用来当工具用，但今天这把不一样：它开了锋利的刃，雪亮的刀锋闪着寒光，略有些短，正适合少年拿在手中，更重要的是，它居然还有件刀鞘。<br/>迪斯最先发出了赞叹的声音：“好东西！”<br/>修罗点了点头：“是那个东方老头给的。说是他途经这里的时候，用一块玉和一个骑骆驼的商人交换的东西。”<br/>“哦。如果我们非得认识一个巫师的话，就是那位老爷子了。”阿布罗狄说。“他有什么我都不会吃惊。不过，他怎么会把它给你？”<br/>“我给他说了史昂的事。”修罗淡淡地说道。<br/>“他认识史昂？！”两人都十分吃惊。<br/>“他说就是为了寻访这个人而来的。”<br/>沉默片刻，阿布罗狄说：“史昂也是因为那件事情消失的吗？”<br/>“我觉得不是。”迪斯倒是信心十足，甚至露出了一丝微笑。“他在咱们这里比国王还要强大。卫队一定捉不住他。”<br/>“也许只是一个过分孤独的老头子。”<br/>“如果是他的话，国王的儿子根本死不了。”<br/>“好吧。”<br/>争论是无意义的。那个漫游者巷中的史昂，像国王一样的史昂，带来奇迹的圣人，已经永不会回到他们身边。他很老很老了，懂得世界上的所有语言，教会他们许多故事和道理，还给了他们名字。某一天，他和那个年幼的弟子一起悄然消失，再也不见踪影。</p><p>第一个遇到史昂的人是迪斯马斯克。<br/>小小的，刺头的小鬼蹲在土墙上，像一棵正在晒太阳的草。他看上去慵懒的眼睛一刻也没忘记注意墙下的街道。当他发现史昂带着一个小孩和一匹马从远方走来时，他的灰蓝色眼睛略微发亮，腾地坐起身来，却因为蹲得太久，脚发麻，一不留神栽下了墙。<br/>史昂和他牵着的四岁小孩子同时惊讶地看着一个小鬼狼狈地摔在地上。还好土墙不算太高，迪斯其实并没受伤。当他看到上方的老人似乎要有来扶他的意向，立即弹起身子，向后挪了好几尺远。<br/>“你们是旅行者？”僵持半晌，迪斯决定首先开口，他的眼睛在一老一小身上转了无数圈。特别停留在那个孩子身上。他有些惊讶，很少见到有人带一个孩子走长路。<br/>“是的，孩子。”史昂和蔼地说。他不知道自己哪里吓着了这个小孩，迪斯的眼神就像一条圈成一圈的蛇般警惕。<br/>但这警惕中混合了机敏、狡诈和欲望。迪斯便说：“那你们一定在找一个住处。”<br/>天色不早了，这前方没有旅店。迪斯心中很确信，否则他也不会来此等候。<br/>史昂倒像毫无防备一般，略微点了点头：“那你能带我去吗？”<br/>迪斯又打量着他们，这么小的孩子脸上那种沉思的神气，只让人觉得有趣。不过迪斯并没有讨人喜欢的意图，因为他很快地伸出了一只手，掌心向上平摊着。<br/>史昂愣了愣，随即了然，微微一笑，取出一枚银币放在他手心里。迪斯学着大人的样子掂了掂它的分量，心中忽然对这个和蔼的老头有了好感。他再度轻巧地跳上土墙：“走，跟我来。”</p><p>这是“秃鹫”的把戏。拦截没有防备的旅人，带到他家去，在寂静的夜里谋财害命，然后将尸体抛入肮脏的河流中。<br/>迪斯默默地在前方领路，他灵巧地跃过墙上那些难走的部分。这种敏捷是属于他的天赋，因此没人能在城市里追上他。不过偶尔，探路者也会遇到麻烦，像这样一老一小的情形，再好不过的了。<br/>他听着身后的老人和孩子在交谈，用的是他听不懂的异国语言。他想，这两个人竟然来自很远很远的地方。<br/>也许是在东面连晨曦也不会照耀的国度。他听人说过，太阳以东的地方，是永远的黄昏，人们就在那凝重而缓慢的光芒下劳作，生活，说着另外的语言。<br/>迪斯停下脚步：“你们来自东方？”<br/>“是的。”那个更小的孩子说道。<br/>“听说那边永远不会有日出，只有黄昏。”<br/>两个人都笑了。史昂说：“不是的。我们那里也和你们这里一样，有日出，有日落。有黑夜，有黎明。”<br/>“……”迪斯想了想，然后说。“我们到了。”</p><p>这一天时间里，阿布罗狄对两个旅行者冷眼旁观，他知道，“秃鹫”在这个时候会装成好人的样子。他很擅长这种把戏。尽管他带着刀疤的脸很凶恶，但他能用最讨人喜欢的爽朗笑容把这解释成意外。他不禁感叹于这个人的天赋，在背后，他对几个孩子都是异常凶恶和残酷的。<br/>当然，在目前，他们是安全的，即使当面顶几句嘴也没什么，只要你不怕往后的报复。但表演得太乖巧露馅了也不行。总而言之，迪斯已经很识趣地自己躲出去了，他说是要打一只麻雀，但具体要干什么只有天知道。<br/>他晃到屋后，修罗正凝视着拴在树上的那匹马。<br/>那时候他们三个人都没有什么固定的名字。没人费心给他们发明称呼，他们彼此之间也只是管对方叫“喂”、“这个”和“那个”。不过，这反倒时刻使阿布罗狄产生一种错觉，另外这两个人也是他身体的一部分。<br/>阿布罗狄自然不用费心和自己的一部分打招呼。他指着这匹马说：“它应该也值不少。”<br/>修罗说：“它很老了，你看那牙齿。”<br/>“反正不是我们在处理。”阿布上前摸了它一下，它看起来很温顺，没有动作。<br/>屋里似乎有欢声笑语传来，两个人更加沉默，又是一片阴影落在他们心里，像云影落在湖上，他们时常会被这种影子压得喘不过气。忽然之间，他们头上的树叶摇晃，迪斯拨开一丛树枝，在茂密的绿色间冒出头来，他不知道什么时候又爬到那棵树上去了。<br/>“听见了吗？你们说他准备什么时候下手？”迪斯说道。<br/>阿布说：“到那时候会召唤我们的。你最好也在这里等着。”<br/>“不，到时候我一定要跑得远远的。我喜欢那老头，不想看他死。”迪斯阴郁地说道。“但我想掐死那个小孩子。”<br/>史昂对那个孩子的照顾被他们看在眼里。迪斯不知道他为什么会对此产生怒火，但他从来不在同伴面前掩饰自己的想法。<br/>阿布罗狄沉默一下，然后说：“那孩子是无辜的，我想秃鹫会把他留下来。”<br/>“那孩子要不了多久就会知道。到那时候再把他弄成残疾，到街上去乞讨么？”迪斯眼中的神情更阴沉了。“别忘记前面有几个人怎么死的。”<br/>阿布罗狄叹了口气：“那样也太可怜了。还不如你一开始就杀了他。”<br/>“但他不会让我下手。”<br/>迪斯沉默了一会，突然间，他看了看下面那匹马，大喊了一声：“让开！”从树上猛地跳了下来。<br/>阿布和修罗都吃了一惊，两人急忙后退，迪斯正落在那匹可怜的老马的脊背上。它嘶叫起来，开始受了惊一样撒开蹄子。那绳索也被它挣脱了。迪斯没料想到这家伙能爆发出这么大的能量，他也惊叫起来，抱着它的脖子，那匹马一溜烟地向远方奔去。<br/>屋里的人听到这声音急忙跑了出来，秃鹫看到这情形脸都扭曲了，大声喝骂着追上去。迪斯忙乱之下终于抓住了缰绳，但他没忘了回过头，对仍然站在地上、呆若木鸡的人们抛出一连串嘲讽的大笑声。<br/>“嘿，我先走一步了。”他不失风度地摆动了一下手臂，跟着就无比狼狈地趴在马背上任凭它狂奔而去。<br/>史昂看见这样的举动，着实是呆了半晌，这时似乎是有随着秃鹫追上去的意图。但修罗在侧后方拉住了他的手臂，史昂回过头，这孩子平静地说：“让他们去吧，追不上了。”<br/>修罗很了解迪斯的能耐，但史昂却对他的镇静越发感到了疑惑。<br/>不过老人只是略微苦笑：“是啊，那我们只好等待了。”<br/>阿布罗狄却说：“用不着。”<br/>两个人一起望向他。<br/>阿布露出天真无邪的微笑：“我知道在哪里能等到他。”</p><p>他们顺着街道离开。现在他们知道了，跟着史昂的孩子叫穆，他的年纪很小，让阿布罗狄想起刚刚被拐卖的自己。<br/>我像他这样大的时候比他更善良、更天真。他想道，记忆就像一条弥漫着大雾的道路，在眼前徐徐铺开。那些事情恍如隔世，仿佛根本就不是真的，但他在某些难熬的时刻，也需要靠这种渺茫的记忆活下去。<br/>也许像他那样，不记得六岁以前的事情还更好。阿布看了身边的修罗一眼，他仍然如同往常一样沉默地走着。如果没人跟他说话，修罗是可以沉默上一整天的。他有忍耐孤独的能力。<br/>但穆问着他问题：“大哥哥，你们都叫什么名字？”<br/>“费伊。”阿布罗狄随口说道。<br/>其实他有好几个名字，在任何时候都能随口说出一个。但决不是他曾经的真名。他将那个真名和尘封的过去一起舍弃了。现在，并不是重新拾起它的时候。<br/>“这是你的真名吗？”史昂静静地问。阿布悚然一惊，正迎上老人深沉的双眼，那双眼睛是淡紫色的，并未因时间流逝而变得浑浊，有着和他的面孔完全不相称的年轻。<br/>“不，不是。”他说着，继而又笑了，苍白的面孔上露出两个甜美的酒窝。“叫什么并不重要。”<br/>“名字是有魔力的事物。有些人相信，它会决定你的一生。”史昂说。“巫师们都用它来施展法术。如果你没有名字，你就永远没有自我。你知道吗，人们从不给待宰的牲口起名，起了名字的话，它们死后的灵魂就要作祟。”<br/>“您懂得真多。”阿布罗狄说。<br/>“我的年纪并不是白活的。”史昂微笑着。“我知道和你们在一起的大人不怀好意，但是你们的同伴骑走了我的马，将他引开了。”<br/>阿布罗狄很吃惊：“您已经发现了？”<br/>在这样的年纪，他算得上是非常聪明了，这是他能活到现在的原因之一。但他看不透史昂。其实，这世界上有很多事情，都时常让他觉得困惑。<br/>史昂伸出手抚摸他们两个人的头：“我已经这样衰老了，还有漫长的旅途等着我。我欠了你们的人情，要怎样回报才好呢？”<br/>阿布罗狄感受到那手掌的纹路和温暖，几乎想要流泪。他转过头去，喃喃地说：“我只想回家。”<br/>“你家在哪里？”<br/>“不知道。”<br/>“那么，你可以跟着我离开。”<br/>“不用了。”阿布罗狄说。“给我们一个名字吧。这样我就有灵魂去任何地方了。”<br/>他停下了脚步。他们已经走到了城郊的旷野，迪斯从林间转出来，朝他们挥着手。黑暗的森林中传出枭鸣，仿如鬼影幢幢。<br/>史昂说，他以三个国家的三种语言为他们起名，名字具有魔力，永远不要轻易将它告诉他人。他们站在一起，看着史昂和穆，还有那匹马一起走进了危险的森林，投在地下的枝条的阴影竟然轻易地消散了，光明照耀着他们。他们又一次被眼前的景象惊得目瞪口呆。迪斯说：“你是个巫师？”<br/>阿布说：“也许是一个神。”<br/>史昂温和地对他们说：“都不是，只是一个过分孤独的老头子罢了。”</p><p>“秃鹫”没有殴打迪斯，而是带着他们先烧掉了房子。他知道，让目标识破了计划是危险的，这里绝不能再待下去。熊熊的大火冲天而起，黑色的浓烟像张牙舞爪的魔鬼一样占据了暮色昏暗的天空。阿布罗狄怔怔地看着这一切。他知道，自己又回到了以前的生活之中，巧遇那个神奇的老人，只不过又是一场梦境罢了。<br/>只要有了一个名字，你就有灵魂去到任何地方。任何他魂牵梦萦的场所。他看着火焰在燃烧，心中并没有惋惜，只有一种快意。他们又一次地向这生活复了仇。烟雾呛得他流泪，他却只想大笑一场。<br/>阿布罗狄习惯性地找他的两个同伴，想与他们分享这种喜悦的感情，他看到迪斯在他左面，扬扬眉毛，不敢笑得太张狂，但仍然掩藏不住他得意的神色。今天的一切都是他一手促成的，但迪斯唯一不满的是阿布罗狄没有要求钱作为报酬。灵魂这样的东西，迪斯根本不相信也不在意，他已经没有能回忆起来的想去的地方了。<br/>但修罗不在。哪里都不在。在这里少了一个身影。阿布罗狄下意识地看向火中，他忽然有了不祥的预感。<br/>“他……还没出来？”<br/>迪斯显然知道这个“他”指的是谁：“没看见，我以为他看到火烧得这样大，跑远了。”<br/>“不，他不会跑。他仍然在房子里，在火里！”阿布罗狄惊呼一声，想要向烧得东倒西歪的房子里冲。迪斯猛地拉住他。<br/>“你疯了！这么大的火，冲进去只会送命啊！”<br/>“可是——我们不能就这样不管……”<br/>突然，一个更大、更具压迫性的身影拦住了他们。“秃鹫”露出了他一口黄牙，凶狠地瞪着两个孩子：“小兔崽子，你们想干什么？”<br/>“救人。”阿布罗狄指着火海说道。<br/>“别想了！你们，忘恩负义的小王八蛋，我今天一定会好好地修理你们一顿！那个家伙是个魔鬼，让他死了好了！”<br/>他咆哮着，两个孩子情不自禁地退了一步，同时对这句话感到惊异。但更多的还是焦急。那浓烟蔓延起来，他们已经再也看不到人了。他死死地抓住两个孩子的胳膊将他们向后拖。<br/>“他将来会当一个杀人犯！我看他的眼神就知道，他想杀了我们，已经想很长时间了，现在这样更好，就让他死在这里吧！走，走！我绝不给那小混蛋从火里逃出来的机会！愿他像影子一样被这火光吞噬！”<br/>“放开我！”阿布罗狄听见自己凄厉地在叫喊，而迪斯似乎是冒出了一大串毫不含糊的脏话。但是一切都不受控制，像以往一样，他们的力量远远地不是对手，只能被拖得摔倒在地上。男人毫不留情地踢着、摔打着他们，让他们离火场更加远。<br/>但在一瞬间一切都结束了，仿如忽然之间，一个黑影站在了三人身侧。他咳嗽得弯下了腰，面孔被熏得一片漆黑，一头黑发也落满了灰，他的双眼被浓烟刺激得红肿起来。果然是刚从火场中出来。<br/>他是怎么做到的？这又是一个奇迹吗？<br/>阿布罗狄的脑袋嗡嗡直响。今天发生的事情太多，看到修罗，他终于无可抑制地流泪了。<br/>修罗也看向他，接着，在他几乎辨认不出原貌的面孔上露出一个微笑。他向他们无声地笑着。<br/>这好像是第一次看到修罗笑，但是，他很快明白过来，这笑容绝不是愉快，而是疯狂。修罗的眼睛里也燃烧着火焰，他一定从火中得到了什么。在这灼热的空气里，阿布罗狄忽然打了个寒颤，感受到无边无际的恐惧与哀伤。</p><p>在戏班班主被处决的第二天，人们再度聚集在广场上。属于戏班的帐篷还矗立着，但已经远远没了之前的人声鼎沸。他们可以看见，剩下的几个成员垂头丧气地聚集在一起，讨论着属于他们的未来。<br/>这一天，到处弥漫着愁云惨雾，也许是引人发笑的小丑死了，也许是因为，宪兵们重新回到了他们从前表演的市集，其中几个人动手竖起了一个高高的绞刑架。它的高度，或许能够让好几个人一起吊上去。<br/>这一次没有多少人上前。人们在街道上都沉默着，不发任何议论，只是站得远远地观看。黑衣的审判官没有出现，并未使他们放弃应有的警惕，现在，他们只敢在自己的房子里大声说话了。或许要不了多久，这种自由也会被剥夺。<br/>戏班的中央忽然起了一阵巨大的喧闹，帐篷里有好几个人逃出来，惊惧地大喊着，正在忙碌的宪兵们回头一看，一头巨大的狮子正从这帐篷中窜出来。驯兽师死了，没有人喂它，又错过了它习以为常的表演时间，狮子已经狂燥不安。它不知怎地挣脱了那个铁笼子，冲了出来。它没有搭理熟悉的戏班成员，而是直接冲向了充满血腥味的绞刑架。<br/>这头巨兽威风凛凛地向人类们冲来，凌空一跃，便将数声枪响抛在后面，扑向了它认定的第一个目标，那士兵甩开沉重的枪身，似乎是想要转身逃跑——但这做法完全改变不了他悲惨的下场。狮子将他扑倒在地，咬断了他的脖子，人们听到牙齿挫在骨胳上的吱吱声。<br/>四散开来的士兵们端起枪，但未曾逃走的几个人都在颤抖。狮子叼着死者的脖子将他拖走。砰砰几声枪响，它敏捷地跳开，回头看了看恐惧的士兵们一眼，略一犹豫，还是放弃了初次袭击得手的猎物，向着另一头跑去。<br/>迟钝的人类这才反应过来，有的四散躲避，有的去查看死者。但没有人萌生出追赶狮子的念头，在这一瞬间，它的速度是人类无法追上的，不久便消失在街角。<br/>在马戏团的帐篷后，一个影子从容地在一片混乱中离开。那影子轻声说了一个名字，仿佛死神的审判：“驯兽师，维里尔。”<br/>人们发现，死去的人正是昨天对驯兽师开枪的士兵。那狮子一定目睹了这一切，并且，认出了它的仇人。<br/>狮子的脱逃使城中人人自危。此外，一个杂耍戏班的人被处决，似乎并未触动太多人的神经，这些日子，死亡早已司空见惯。对于居住在陋巷的三个少年而言，更是遥远得无以复加的事情。<br/>迪斯那时候就看着他们竖起绞刑架，暗想，如果“秃鹫”被吊死的时候，有这样高的一个绞架，他一定会为此欢欣鼓舞。可惜他不能再死一次。对此，迪斯是相当遗憾的。<br/>他们一如既往睇过着自己的生活。那头狮子在城中神秘失踪了。有流言说，它狡猾地逃出了人类的圈套，回到了郊外的野林中。关于它的流言经久不息。它是那业已不存在的戏班最后一个被人惦记的成员，狮子脱逃以后，他们也彻彻底底地各自散了，那帐篷不久就被夷为平地。<br/>只有绞刑架留在原地。这些日子以来，每天都有审判，每天都要吊死两三个人。有一个刽子手在他们原来的木屋理住下了，此后，人们每天都看见他唱着歌，推着载有两三具尸体的板车出城，去将他们埋葬在城外。</p><p>她赤身裸体，满身伤痕，眼睛里流着血泪注视着他，大腿分得很开，其中有血液流下来。她的身体已经浮肿，早已死去多时。<br/>可她仍然在说话。她紫色的嘴唇蠕动着，从其中吐出的不是话语，而是一条条蛆虫。它们布满了她死亡的面孔，不久就将那张脸吃得只剩斑斑白骨。她越来越近，两只手扼住了他的脖子，死亡的气息让他几乎要窒息。<br/>她会杀了他，会为她自己复仇，然而他无法为自己辩解，他试图说话，却发现自己的舌头干燥得不可思议，一点声音也无法发出。于是，他任凭那双骷髅手掐住他的脖子，将他深深地沉入名为死亡的沼泽之中。<br/>然后他大叫一声，坐起身来，拂晓的星光照射在身上，他满头大汗，两个同伴还未醒来，看不到他的恐惧和颤抖。他靠着墙让自己平静，然后溜出门，像一只猫般悄无声息。</p><p>两个宪兵勾肩搭背地离开暗巷，他们醉得如此厉害，大声地喧哗着。不一会，其中一个人就趴在街边呕吐了。他们身上没有穿制服，但常来这儿的人都可以认出他们的身份。因此，妓院的老鸨招待起他们格外殷勤，有美丽的姑娘陪伴，这两个人竟然拼起酒来，结果不相上下地一起醉倒。<br/>一旦醉倒，就算国王也不再是可爱的客人了。老鸨立即变了脸，命令下人来将他们俩扔出去。大家都窃笑着看这两个醉汉的笑话。他们在冰凉的地板上躺了半天，才被深夜的冷风吹醒，撑着模模糊糊的意识离开。<br/>正是清晨，这条属于妓女、穷人和窃贼的暗巷迎来了它最平静的时刻。清晨工作的人尚未起身，通宵玩乐的人早已睡下。那个呕吐的人总算抬起身了，模模糊糊看到前面有三、四个人影。他觉得这其中有一个应该是自己的同伴，因此咕哝着伸出手去。<br/>“拉……拉我一把。”他大着舌头说。<br/>回答他的是一把刀子。<br/>对方一刀砍在他的后脑勺上，他大叫一声，向前扑倒在地。<br/>另外那个人听到了这声音，回过头来，但醉酒严重损害了他的平衡。他踉跄几下站稳，那人影已经收起了刀子，闪身进入了一片阴影。<br/>“你是什么人？”剩下那人目睹同伴被杀，酒已醒了大半，这声音虽然不大清晰，却已经问得很清醒。<br/>影子不再回答，如箭般从藏身之处追出，直朝他奔来，宪兵大吃一惊，本能地后退一步，却被崎岖不平的石板路绊了一跤，仰天跌倒。<br/>他顾不上看清对手的面目，急忙翻了个身，想要站起身来，但对方却没给他机会，整个人扑到了他身上，刀子也已递上，深深地插入他的腰间。<br/>受伤的男人狂吼一声，他的手臂无意之中挥到了那影子，那人影轻得出奇，在一瞬间已将刀子抽出，被他打翻在地。但影子没有缠斗，只一瞬间又闪开了。<br/>那人按住他的伤口，试图寻找一件武器，但他的腰间什么也没有。<br/>他一片茫然，站起身来，试图向前走，但只走了一步又跌倒在地上。<br/>影子来到他的上方，一言不发地给了他一刀，将他送命。<br/>阳光终于照进了这条暗巷。影子仰头看了看天空，轻声说：“小丑，格潘；维克塔。两个。”<br/>影子离去了。迪斯马斯克自另一侧黑影中闪出来。他看着那背影，轻轻地摇了摇头。<br/>“白痴。”他评价道，接着向那两具尸体走去。“竟然不拿他们身上的钱。”</p><p>那天，阿布罗狄在清晨醒来时，没见到两个同伴的身影。他在黄昏归来时，却见到他们站在门口，两人都怒气冲冲，互不相让地瞪着对方，显然爆发了一场争吵。<br/>阿布罗狄感到难以置信。以前他们之间几乎没有吵过架。（“你能想象自己的左手和右手打架吗？”）他们有无言的默契，在想合作干什么的时候就会去进行，而一旦意见不同就立即分开各自行动。他实在想象不出，这两个人有什么需要争吵的事。幸好修罗的脸色虽然难看，但没有把刀子掏出来，迪斯也没有打算以惯用的嘲讽来讥刺他。<br/>阿布罗狄在门口站了一会，实在是不得已地开口了：“请问，究竟发生了什么事？”<br/>“和你无关。”迪斯毫不客气地说，还是一样不理会别人的感受。<br/>“虽然我很想这么认为，但，瞧，你把我进门的路挡住了。”<br/>“哦，抱歉。”迪斯说，闪开了一条道路。<br/>阿布罗狄却不肯进去，狐疑地看着他俩：“你们在吵架？究竟为了什么，钱吗？”<br/>“算不上。”迪斯以讽刺的语气说。“想想看，还有什么事情比钱重要？”<br/>“你们俩看上了同一个女孩？”<br/>“你认为修罗懂这个吗？他连女孩子的裸体都没见过。”<br/>修罗脸色更苍白了。<br/>“那是什么，我实在想不出了。”阿布罗狄承认，要在世界上找到比钱还重要的东西，确实很困难。<br/>迪斯竟然说：“想不出就算了吧，别勉强自己。”<br/>见迪斯似乎没有要交代的意思，阿布罗狄转向修罗。曾经有一次，他见识过修罗的愤怒，那愤怒凉得像刀刃，足以逼退任何冲天的火焰。那愤怒比迪斯的冲动、或是他自己的憎恨都要来得隐蔽，在它发作之前，无人能够辨认出来。<br/>所以，这样的颤抖，不是愤怒。但他解读不出那是什么样的感情。<br/>其实，他们的感情都相当贫乏和空虚，也许有些日子会为作案得手而喜悦，有些日子会为挨饿受冻而发愁，但总比先前担惊受怕、仇恨恐惧的日子要来得好。阿布罗狄常发现，自己的心中总是留存有那么一点希望，无论日子多么艰难，他都总在试图去做出改变，正是心底这样的期望支持着他，让他常年对这世界露出微笑。<br/>然而他们不会。他们早已经失去了真正的欢笑和泪水，喜悦和悲伤。他们所有的只是生存的本能。<br/>阿布罗狄看着修罗，黑发少年迎着他的目光，竟然步步后退，忽然之间，掉头飞快地跑了。</p><p>阿布罗狄心中忽然有些茫然。<br/>他其实松了口气。自己不必做出什么抉择。<br/>他是不能容许三人之间出现裂痕的。如果有一天迪斯和修罗开始打架，那么他一定会帮着后动手的一方，将另一方彻底消灭。这样，他们至少有两个人能活下来。否则……先不说另外二人，他自己一定会像缺水的鱼一样，挣扎着死去。<br/>阿布罗狄很了解他们彼此。他希望另外两个人心里也明白这一点。<br/>然而没有，好象一直都是我在关心他们。他心里五味杂陈，苦笑了一声，越过还在发呆的迪斯进了屋。</p><p>行刑的刽子手收起了绞架上的绳子。今天没有别的尸体要处理了，他的心里非常满意，哼着一首淫词小调，将尸体上的一身衣服扒了下来，随便找了块布包裹着。<br/>这一瞬间，他似乎觉察到了什么，抬起头，不远处有个黑发的少年，正在注视着他工作。<br/>说是少年，其实还是半大的孩子，但脸上毫无稚气，那种严肃的神情连成年人也不会拥有。刽子手停下来，威吓他：“小鬼，看什么看？小心半夜被乌鸦啄掉眼珠！”<br/>修罗不为所动，他从小就是被人吓大的：“你为什么要杀了他？”他指了指手上的尸体。<br/>“嘿，可不是我要杀他。我在为国王工作。明白吗？是国王要杀他。”<br/>修罗想了想，说：“那你现在不是你自己了。国王一定住在你的身体里，让你为他做事。”<br/>刽子手哈哈大笑：“你说话倒有意思。国王在我这里？哈哈，我倒喜欢这个提法。TMD！”他朝地上啐了一口。“国王住宫殿里，睡在有四条柱子的床上。他可不住在这里！这么穷酸的地方，像是我们王上的宫殿吗？嗯？我是国王的刽子手，我为他做事，就是这么个意思。”<br/>“我明白了。”修罗说。“我也在为别人做事。”<br/>“我知道，看得出来。小鬼，如果我出钱让你把这具该死的尸体拖出城去。”他踢了踢尸体。“要多少钱啊？”<br/>修罗冷冷地看着他：“不收钱。”<br/>刽子手愣了愣，才说：“原来你精神不正常。”<br/>修罗已经转身走了，完全没听见他的话。<br/>她还活着，活在我的心灵里，她的意志控制着我。现在，我只是一柄剑，随她的心意挥动，完成她的复仇。现在，我不再是我自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【阿布罗狄中心】国王长着驴耳朵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>by nighto</p><p> </p><p>在故事开始的时候，阿布罗狄捡到了一颗种子。<br/>他将它种在一个花盆里，每天耐心地浇水，直到一株幼小的植物从土里冒出头来。<br/>这个举动换来了迪斯的嘲笑与修罗的不置可否。但阿布罗狄不为所动，他在想做的事情上自有其固执。<br/>这不知名的植物有着细小的绿色叶片和坚硬的木质根茎，它在一大片蔷薇科植物的包围下奋力成长着，吸取阳光和水分，还有土壤里的养料。许是受到了双鱼座小宇宙的感召，它长得欣欣向荣，叶片呈现出健康的深绿色，十分招人喜欢。<br/>戴着面具的教皇有一次经过双鱼宫，看到这株植物，就问：“你种这个有什么用？”<br/>“我想看看它会开什么样的花。”阿布罗狄告诉他。<br/>教皇没有发表意见。他觉得对属下的业余爱好，没有限制的必要。</p><p>那时候圣域一切运转正常，仿佛什么也没有发生过，人们对叛徒的逃亡和战士的失踪三缄其口。他们有谁目睹过教皇厅发生过的事情？有谁在那里告别童年？<br/>阿布罗狄有时候会在夜里偷偷出来。他对它说：“教皇已经死了。现在的教皇，是撒加。”<br/>植物自然不会回答，但年轻的双鱼座战士却伫立在黑暗中，感受到快意。<br/>很久以前他听说过一个故事。一个国王长着一对驴耳朵，他平时总是戴着帽子和假发掩盖，只有他的理发师知道。理发师不敢说出这个秘密，它在他的心中膨胀，使他惴惴不安。<br/>这恐怖纠缠着他，使他每夜辗转反侧，难以安枕。白天他也被折磨着，每次看到真相他都会颤抖。<br/>某天夜里，终于不堪忍受的理发师到郊外去找了一棵树，对着树洞说：“国王长着驴耳朵！”<br/>说出真相以后，他终于松了一口气，安心地回家了。<br/>后来那棵树长高了，长大了。人们把它的叶片摘下来放在耳边，就可以听到一个男人的声音。<br/>“国王长着驴耳朵！”<br/>最后全国的人都知道了这个秘密。</p><p>那棵树有思想吗？有灵魂吗？它是怀着怎样的恶趣味和复仇的情绪，将这样的秘密公诸于众？<br/>它在地下盘根错节，向着阴暗的地方伸展，在地上开枝散叶，却迎着光明而去。它吸取着真相作为养料，慢慢地膨胀自身，直到变成足够庞大的东西。<br/>没有人能阻止一棵树的成长。</p><p>阿布罗狄在经过双鱼宫的时候停下脚步。<br/>多日未见，这不知名的植物已经开出了细碎的小白花。跟娇艳的玫瑰相比是那样不起眼，但它肆无忌惮地舒展着枝叶，健康而新鲜的绿叶托着细小的白色花朵，仿佛深夜中的星辰。<br/>他想起了往昔的童话，微微一笑，自言自语道：“童话果然都是骗人的。”<br/>当初的想法多么可笑，但这件事，毕竟有了一半结果。<br/>植物不会说话。但真相已然生根，迟早有一天会发芽。它会将他们置诸死地。<br/>在那之前要想清楚自己为什么而活。</p><p>他们从未放弃，只是在静静等待。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 金牛祭同人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喵。”<br/>“喵~”<br/>“喵喵~”</p><p>“……这是什么。”</p><p>“这些是猫啊。”<br/>“我知道，但是为什么它们会出现在这里？”</p><p>金牛座圣斗士候补生阿鲁迪巴，时年七岁，但已经比一般孩子要高大许多，因此许多人已经不拿他当孩子看待。只是偶尔，艾俄洛斯也会记起这回事……<br/>比如说此时此刻，一窝小猫出现在决不适合小动物居住的金牛座的……圣衣箱里，圣衣箱则被未来的金牛座圣斗士抱在怀里，他的表情有点不安：“我从街上捡的。它们都在街头流浪，看起来很可怜，所以……对了，圣斗士守则有说不许养宠物吗？”</p><p>“好像没有。”但现在的问题是……“你就把它们养在圣衣箱里吗？”<br/>“我觉得它的大小很合适。”<br/>射手座的少年默不作声，心里在想不知道上代金牛座的前辈会不会去挠墙。<br/>说起来金牛座的圣衣箱确实大小很适中……呃前辈我错了……这可真是作孽啊……</p><p>“好可爱！能让我摸摸吗？”另一个人已经两眼放光地凑上来。<br/>“艾欧里亚的话当然可以。”阿鲁迪巴把圣衣箱放在地上，狮子座的小孩蹭上去摸啊捏啊，逗得一群小家伙喵喵直叫。<br/>艾俄洛斯在一旁觉得自己也想跟着喵两声：“那它们有名字吗？”<br/>“还没有。我想不到什么好听的。”<br/>“你真笨！想名字明明就很容易嘛。”<br/>“……比如说？”<br/>“比如说，蛋糕、披萨、青椒、巧克力……”<br/>另外两个人同时满头黑线。<br/>艾俄洛斯：“请问你到底有多饿……”<br/>“只是举个例子……”<br/>“行了行了！赶快去跑三十圈把你今天的训练配额完成！不要再给我偷懒！”<br/>“哥哥是笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”米罗在认真思考。<br/>“米罗，怎么了？”艾欧里亚用手在他面前晃。“怎么样它们可爱吗？名字都是我起的！”<br/>拥有一头蓝色卷毛的天蝎座小孩思索半晌，坚定地抬起头来望着高大的同龄人。<br/>“……可以吃吗？”<br/>“……巨型号角！！”</p><p> </p><p>“修罗，你这样盯着它们会把它们吓跑的。”<br/>“……”修罗半天一言不发。一瞬间阿鲁迪巴差点以为他又会说出“它们能吃吗”之类的台词。<br/>“圣域可以养宠物吗？”<br/>“艾俄洛斯说可以。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>“你也可以来陪它们玩的。”<br/>“算了，它们讨厌我……”<br/>“明明是因为你盯着它们看太久了……”</p><p> </p><p>后来教皇听说了这件事也只是笑笑，并把这件事告诉了庐山的老朋友。<br/>“两百多年了……现在我们也变成看着小孩子长大的老头了。”<br/>“你说哈斯加特要是知道了会怎么想？”<br/>“他？他自己也喜欢捡东西回来养吧。不过他捡的是小孩。”<br/>“现在才发现要养小孩可不容易。你说哈斯加特和希绪弗斯怎么做到的，捡回来的一个个都这么乖。”<br/>“是你不会教育吧。”<br/>“……喂。”</p><p>后来。</p><p>修罗带着一身的雨水趟过金牛宫的时候，听见了角落里怯弱好奇的喵声。<br/>“那家伙啊……还是没把它们丢掉。”<br/>他自言自语地握紧了右手，那上面尚且残留着血迹，不是他的。<br/>“这种不会照顾自己的东西，迟早都是要死的。为什么不丢掉呢……”</p><p>艾欧里亚还没有醒，他不会知道明天早上起来等着他的消息。<br/>教皇厅里一片晦暗，有人在望着自己颤抖的双手。</p><p> </p><p>“是！阿鲁迪巴大人，我保证会好好照顾它们的！”年轻的村民因为得到了黄金圣斗士的托付，激动得满脸通红。<br/>“辛苦你了。恐怕以后，就没那么悠闲了吧……”<br/>“……唉？”<br/>“因为我们都要去战斗。可能会受伤、可能会死。所以，至少……”</p><p>其实只有十一岁的少年侧过头微笑，现在他看起来已经完全是个大人了。<br/>“现在还能够保护的东西，要好好地保护才是。”</p><p>金牛宫变成了有人的第一宫。不久之后，圣衣箱也落满灰尘了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【迪修】报复社会片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>为什么我在年中组内部最萌修布但是我搞的都是另外俩！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一整天下午，迪斯马斯克都听着刑讯室里传来的声音。除了鞭打的声音，还有踢打人体的闷响，气急败坏的逼问，时断时续。这是第三天。<br/>此时此刻，他希望至少能听到修罗的惨叫——然而没有，一下午都没有。或许他还在忍耐，又或者他已经叫不出声来了。<br/>他隐隐约约觉得那些人这次动了真格。<br/>前两天回来的时候，修罗的意识还算清醒。他受过训练，体格也健壮，即使这样也熬不过长时间的折磨。迪斯曾经听见过门外的狱卒拿他的生死打赌。从来没有囚犯忍过第四天，他们往往会在熬过残酷的刑求后，意识懈怠，然后静静地死在随后的夜里。修罗，如果继续咬紧牙关什么也不交代的话，看起来也不能例外。<br/>真是白痴。<br/>如果带来痛苦的刑罚不能奏效，他们总能想出更多的手段。审讯的要点，首先就是造成囚犯的恐惧，使他感到毫无希望，再摧毁他的自尊、信念，等这个人的肉体和精神都残破不堪的时候，摆布他也仅仅是轻而易举的事情。再说，修罗的意志也许能坚持到他的对手放弃，但他的身体未必能够。<br/>迪斯在第一天和第二天里闭口不言，但他希望一切在第三天里结束。<br/>他觉得快疯了的人其实是自己。每天光是听那些揪心的声响，足以让他想象出比实际情况可怕一百倍的场景。何况还有幸灾乐祸地讨论的狱卒们。他们早已习惯了对他人施加折磨，因此说起话来也毫无怜悯。这些东西不会给修罗慈悲，只会让他死在无边无际的恐惧和痛苦中，并且，孤身一人。<br/>对面隔音效果不好的门板里传出了哗啦一大片泼水声，显然是把某个人从昏迷中浇醒。接着又是问话。内容还是老一套。<br/>你的同伙，你的情报，你是否认罪。其实这一切都不重要，修罗还不明白，他自己的口供和反抗是多么可有可无，在没有人为他说话的时候，死只是早晚的事情。他唯一能争取的就是获得一个痛快。可是显然，他还不肯妥协。问话声重复了好几遍，每一次都更加低沉冷酷。迪斯用力抓住监狱铁门的栏杆，他幻想这不过是根腐朽的木棍，可以轻松地捏断——他的手发痛，青筋暴突，显示出那栏杆的坚硬程度，以及他深切的无能为力。<br/>对面的问话声停止了，却一时什么声响都没有。审问的人疲倦了吗？即将放弃了吗？他克服着极大的恐惧和期待侧耳细听，似乎是有低语的声音，还有细微的脚步声。<br/>“把……那个……拿来……”那低语在说。<br/>接着，像是有东西划过地面，发出刺耳尖锐的声响。迪斯紧抓住栏杆的手像落叶一般颤抖起来。他把脑袋尽量凑近铁门，想要听得更清楚，完全忘记了注意狱卒的视线。<br/>一切毫无预兆。<br/>随后，修罗终于发出的一声惨叫，像电击一样贯穿他的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>那天稍晚些时候，修罗被人架了进来，扔在他隔壁的监牢里。<br/>迪斯移到间隔的小窗边去看他。黑牢里每到黄昏才能漏进来一线阳光。就在这个时刻，温暖的橘黄色光线照耀着他们，他一动不动地凝视着隔壁的人，他仍然昏迷着，模样凄惨，身上全是伤痕和血污。狱卒们在议论，他应该活不过明天了。如果事情没有转机，他宁愿修罗像先前在这里待过的所有囚犯一般就这么死去，不用接受第四天的折磨。为此他愿意把自己的灵魂也掏出来陪葬。<br/>如果他还有灵魂。骗子，强盗，小偷，刽子手——如果他还有，能够用来交换什么的灵魂的话。<br/>光线渐渐地暗了下去。很快就什么也看不见了。迪斯听见狱卒们离开的脚步声，他们要出去吃饭——这是个好机会。<br/>“修罗？”<br/>他不抱希望地问道。<br/>对面传来似乎是铁链的碰到什么的响声。<br/>迪斯说：“不要乱动，你听见他们说的话了。”<br/>但那声音还在响着。过了一会儿，修罗挣扎着挪到了墙边，和他隔了一堵墙——在这个角度很难看见他，但，他们的距离更接近了。<br/>“你还在吗？”<br/>“当然。”迪斯烦躁起来。他希望能够在有限的时间里，说点什么至少能成为修罗的力量的话。“听着，假如你还想活下去的话，就别死撑，什么都告诉他们。你那些同伴能扔下你逃跑，你又何必非要替他们隐瞒什么。”<br/>“活下去？”修罗的声音又虚弱又遥远，但带着犹有余裕的讥诮。“我死撑着才能活下去，一旦说出来立刻就会被杀了。”<br/>他的思维还犀利，这至少让人稍微有些安心。<br/>“你只会被他们活活折磨死，这又有什么区别呢？——别再给自己找理由，你被同伴抛弃了。修罗。”他伤感地说。“也许他们会放过你，起码我不认为上面会费心把对他们没有利用价值的人弄死，况且你的表现已经很不错。”<br/>没有回应。<br/>到了这个地步，迪斯马斯克心想，他也就不需要费心隐瞒什么了：“……至少，我希望你活下来。只不过你当然从来没有把我的希望放在考虑中。”<br/>对面这次传来了像是笑声的奇异声响。<br/>“是啊，是啊，我也知道这很好笑。我们以前相遇的时候就没拿正眼瞧过对方，是吧？只可惜这会儿的下场都一样了。你会早早地像英雄一样死掉，我跟着你被埋在这个地方。但是天杀的——老子不想给你陪葬你听清楚了没有？！你这个混帐，你的命是我的，你他妈没有权利擅自处置它。别笑了！该死的！”<br/>“那就来拿吧。迪斯马斯克。”修罗停了一下。他的声音越来越虚弱。“来吧，来杀了我。”<br/>这次轮到迪斯发笑了：“好，那我他妈的——我该怎么做？我可不是影子，没能耐穿过这条缝来把你绞成两半。否则我一定会干的。”<br/>“来，把你的被单什么的弄过来，结成一条绳圈，伸过来，我好把脑袋套进去。你用力一扯就能把我勒死了。”<br/>他果然是认真的。当然，修罗就没有过不认真的时候。<br/>“那你为什么不自己动手？！”迪斯被气笑了。“知道被勒死有多难看么？你现在样子已经够糟了。”<br/>“我没有力气了。帮个忙吧。”<br/>“滚！”<br/>迪斯吼道，接着听见了外面的脚步声。他匆匆向着铁窗里看了一眼，修罗的身体已经缓缓倒向一边。<br/>他竦然心惊，但不死心地爬下来，靠在修罗靠着的位置，对着那堵墙说话。<br/>“我不会让你就这么放弃。”他轻声说道。“遇见了我……你休想有这个机会。”</p><p> </p><p>他身后的刑讯室大门缓缓关上，面前是一张桌子和跳动的烛火。迪斯活动了一下被绑着的双手，就在刚才，他眼看着修罗失去知觉，拼命地敲打铁门，才引来了外面的注意。此时此刻并不是想身后那道门里有什么东西的时候。他深吸一口气，心情忽然镇定下来。<br/>真正的危险不能让他恐惧，只能使他兴奋。<br/>“大人，我要提议的就是这些。”他坦然自若。<br/>“确实是个好提议。”审问官慢吞吞地翻过了卷宗。“只是，你如何保证他吐露一切呢？”<br/>“我会告诉他，我有办法把他弄出去，以此来取得他的信任。”迪斯闭了闭眼，说出了准备许久的计划。“我会告诉他已经和您达成了交易，只要他说出情报，就把他放走。我会向他提议，用假情报来欺骗您。”<br/>对方冷笑：“这么快就抖了你的计划？”<br/>“事实上，”迪斯说道。“为了编造出更像的谎言，我必须先了解真相……他就会把一切都告诉我。大人，您考虑一下，给我一星期时间吧。反正，你们不会有任何损失，再对那家伙用一个星期的刑，他也是什么都不肯说的。”<br/>迪斯马斯克凝视着对方冰冷的脸孔。他确信自己的目光也没有任何动摇。<br/>他是一个赌徒。即使到了生死关头，孤注一掷的时候，他也会有最良好的赌品。愿赌服输。</p><p> </p><p>他被带进了修罗的牢房。狱卒在刚才嘲讽地说：“好好相处吧，你们有一星期时间。只要不把他弄死，你愿意奸了他都可以。”<br/>迪斯不由得扯了扯嘴角，还给对方一个大大的阴森笑容：“这个提议我会好好考虑。”<br/>他回过头来，借着微弱的晨光摸索到床边。在那个提议之后，他们给修罗处理了伤口，血都已经止住，不少部位抹上了药膏或者缠着绷带。他特别注意到了修罗的右手，那只手已经肿起来，指节以不自然的姿态弯曲着，显然指骨已经全部碎裂。<br/>迪斯几不可闻地叹了口气。这只手显然再也不能握剑了。即使能够活下来，修罗所引以为骄傲的事物，也将毁灭殆尽。<br/>迪斯从不否认自己的想法是自私的。他深爱着修罗，却只打算做自己想做的事情。<br/>这盘赌局他输的可能性太大。也许对方根本就没打算实践诺言放他们两人一马，也许修罗会看穿他的想法根本不吐露情报，又或者——以上两件事都不会发生，修罗会在清晨来临之前，就因为伤口感染而死去。<br/>但这一切对此刻的迪斯来说都不重要。<br/>他俯下身亲吻着那双紧闭的眼。从双眼到削瘦的面孔，到已经缺水干裂的嘴唇，迪斯尝到了血的味道，却也在不知不觉间尝到了泪水的味道。从年少时那遥远的匆匆一瞥，到现在触手可及的距离，他们从来没有如此接近，修罗也从来没有如此顺从过。他的身体表面有着不自然的高温，像是火焰还在持续燃烧。至少现在他还活着，至少现在，他们还有一周的时间。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 【年中组+撒】渡河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>教皇史昂还在的时候，给他们讲过一个故事。<br/>一个人带着很多行李去渡一条河，但是那条船负担太重，船夫告诉他，必须抛弃一样行李。<br/>——那么，你会丢掉什么呢？<br/>迪斯是最初作出反应的。他不屑地说，这个问题真蠢！把最重的行李丢下去就好了！<br/>史昂敲打一下他的脑袋：“总说别人蠢的人，自己才不聪明。好好想清楚。”<br/>艾俄洛斯想了想，问道：“丢什么都可以吗？”<br/>“对，只要是你拥有的东西。”史昂微笑。“比如说健康，财富。我们每个人来到世上都带着一些重量。有的东西很重，有的很轻，你要知道什么是轻的，什么是重的，然后才能到河对岸去。”<br/>艾俄洛斯似乎了然：“如果是这样，只要是能让我到河对岸的东西，保留下来就可以了。”<br/>教皇用犀利的目光望了他一眼：“你真的这么认为吗？”<br/>艾俄洛斯很坦然：“到河对岸去才是目的。那些行李带着也是徒增负担。只要不忘记自己的使命，总会到达终点的。”<br/>教皇叹口气。他把目光投向没有说话的几个人。<br/>阿布罗狄说：“为什么一定要到对岸去呢？我觉得留在这边也挺好的。”<br/>“孩子，这不是你能选择的事情。当你出生在这个世界上的时候，就已经上了一条船。”<br/>漂亮的少年狡猾地眨眨眼睛：“那样的话，我就先把很重的东西都丢下去，等到了对岸，再把它们打捞上来。”<br/>“很聪明的做法。如果捞不上来呢？”<br/>“那就不是我的责任了。”<br/>修罗则沉默不语，直到教皇温和地喊了他的名字，才简单地回答：“我什么都不丢掉。”<br/>“那样的话船会沉的。”<br/>“没有说它一定会沉。既然当初带上了，就一定有其意义。”<br/>“呵，”教皇竟然笑了起来。“你很骄傲，也很贪心。要小心啊，越贪心的人，最后往往失去得越多。”<br/>而撒加在这时候终于开口：“我赞同，什么都不要丢掉才是最现实的选择。”<br/>教皇不置可否。<br/>而双子座的少年在那时候笑了笑，将一只手放在他的肩膀上：“但是，那样的话船就会沉。所以我想最好的办法，应该是让船夫下去。”<br/>他的话回响在教皇厅中。<br/>“然后，我自己来划那条船。”</p><p>后来的很多年，修罗经常想起这个故事。他不知道撒加当上教皇以后，是否也会拿这个故事去问更加年轻的人。<br/>一语成谶。<br/>艾俄洛斯除了使命以外什么也不需要。<br/>迪斯像他所说的那样，放弃了最沉重的东西。也许他不知道那东西的贵重之处。<br/>阿布罗狄看上去像是什么都放弃了，其实什么都没有放弃，他只是在等待着打捞它们的机会。<br/>而撒加，想要背负一切。于是他抢走了船夫手中的桨，自己要去划那条船，最终永远迷失在命运的湍流之中。</p><p>他自己则终于明白了当年教皇的智慧。什么都不肯放弃的人，到最后往往失去得最多。<br/>从艾俄洛斯的性命开始，从他引以为豪的清白良心开始。</p><p>然后是同伴。他们互相猜忌，彼此隐瞒，谁也不再相信谁。教皇隐藏在黑暗中，圣域再也没有了当初的凝聚力量。<br/>然后是信念。剑刃逐渐染上猩红，灵魂逐渐残缺，疲惫的双肩再无力承担。<br/>然后是责任。女神，爱与正义，这些都不知道要到哪里去找，他只有消灭教皇的敌人，等着不知会否来临的圣战。<br/>然后是生命。躯体燃烧成为灰烬，再也没有活过的痕迹留下。<br/>最后是荣誉。</p><p>很多年过去了，他们一群人重新站在教皇史昂的面前。<br/>教皇从来没有责怪他们，还像当年一样平静而从容。他说：“我们现在只能战斗了。”<br/>他们交换着无声的眼神，每个人的眼中都有着灰色的、宿命的悲哀，却又燃烧着生的欲望。他们也许不知道自己还剩下什么了。那么漫长的岁月，似乎足以将一个人的一切侵蚀殆尽。<br/>于是修罗决定走在最后。他看着教皇，问道：“当年那个问题的答案是什么？”<br/>撒加在他身前短暂地停下了脚步，接着又像什么也没发生一样继续往前走。<br/>史昂注视着他的背影：“什么问题？”<br/>“关于那条河和行李的问题。”<br/>“啊，那个是没有答案的。每个人都会按照自己的意愿作出选择。”<br/>“只要是问题就会有答案。”修罗坚持。现在的他不再是十多年前那个孩子了，有充足的时间来思考和理解教皇的智力游戏。他知道自己想要得到什么，在这样的黑夜里，人们的脚步声低沉地回荡着。风冰凉一片。<br/>“其实十三年前你已经说出了最正确的那个。”教皇沉默了，片刻后，露出微笑。“换了是我，我也这么选。”<br/>他拍了拍修罗的肩膀：“好了，走吧。我们的时间宝贵，再不去就赶不上了。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 【艾尔熙德/马尼戈特/阿释密达】嘉米尔之夏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>印象中是原作一个设定衍生出来的东西，标题几个都是白礼捡到的！然后我就脑补了一堆白老师带孩子【。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>格桑花星星点点地绽放在草原上，意味着又一个夏季的来临。这里的夏天不算燥热，但直射的阳光也是够呛，能把人闪得眼花。加上干燥的空气和高原反应，马尼戈特觉得自己也有几分头晕。他开始羡慕身边的阿释密达，用一只手挡在脸上，向前看。</p><p>“究竟……还有多久才到啊……”</p><p>相对于他的死样活气，艾尔熙德倒是相当淡定：“快了，我认得这个地方，大概再走两小时吧。”</p><p>“都已经走了多少天了……为什么不让会瞬移的家伙来接我们？”</p><p>“因为你缺少锻炼。”</p><p>“哈、哈、哈。”一点也不好笑。</p><p>马尼戈特感到分外无聊，随手捡起一块石头，向远方用力扔了出去。</p><p>没有动用小宇宙，但十几岁的少年力气也不小。那石头仿佛振翅的飞鸟，划出又高又远的抛物线，掠过蔚蓝的天空，接着……噗地落在草丛里。</p><p>“啊……！！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>在石头的落地点冒出来一个小小的、金灿灿的脑袋，就像从草丛里探出头的小兔子。</p><p>“太过分了！”小兔子揉着脑袋，气鼓鼓地看着三个人。“谁没事乱丢砖头！”</p><p>啊，砸到花花草草了……</p><p> </p><p>三个人走近那个金色短发的小孩子，这才发现小家伙的豆豆眉和圆滚滚的包子脸，很明显的嘉米尔一族的特征。马尼戈特讷讷地说：“哎，那个——”</p><p>似乎师尊说过这种情况下应该道歉，不过他马尼戈特从来没有跟人道歉过，一时间竟然不知道该怎么开口。就在犹豫的时候，金发小孩已经快速弹起来，飞起一脚正中他下巴。</p><p>——！！</p><p>马尼戈特疼得眼冒金星，顿时把歉意什么的忘到了地球对面，一伸钳子抓住了对方的脚脖子，把那孩子拎了起来。对方在半空中扑腾挣扎，还用大眼睛凶狠地瞪着他，越发让人联想到掉进了陷阱的兔子。</p><p>“可恶……！”他揉着被踢到的部位。这孩子身手可真敏捷，完全大意了。“我说，小鬼你是嘉米尔一族的人？”</p><p>“谁是小鬼，快把我放下来！搞偷袭的算什么男子汉！”</p><p>“喂，死小鬼，是你先搞偷袭的。”</p><p>“明明是你先丢砖头的。你那才叫偷袭！”</p><p>……这也算啊。</p><p>不过……在这年纪的小孩子心目中，确实是被人打了一下就非要打回来的……</p><p>马尼戈特决定宽宏大量不去计较，顺便无视了隔壁艾尔熙德不赞同的目光：“既然如此，你认识一个叫白礼的人吗？我们找他有事。”</p><p>小鬼停止了挣扎：“……白礼老师？”</p><p>“噢？你是他的徒弟？”可真了不得。马尼戈特想起了自己家师尊。</p><p>“你把我放下来，我就告诉你他那里怎么去。”小孩子眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“切，这招本大爷八百年前就玩过了。”马尼戈特抖了抖手臂。“不放，你先告诉我。”</p><p>“……打死我也不说！” 小孩子又开始乱踢乱打。</p><p>“那就把你剥了皮做成烤兔子！”</p><p>“够了，马尼戈特，不要欺负女孩子。”阿释密达终于发言。</p><p>“……”马尼戈特震惊地看着自己手上不断扭动的小鬼头，因为太震惊不由自主地松了手。“……女孩子？！”</p><p>“……女孩子？！”</p><p>“……原来熙德你也没发现。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>小女孩含着委屈的眼泪坐在地上。马尼戈特忽然觉得冒出了一头大汗：“所以……现在该怎么办？”</p><p>阿释密达回以我也不知道你自己惹的事自己解决的无辜表情。</p><p>真是有同伴爱……马尼戈特忍住嘴角的抽搐，蹲下来好让自己和小孩子一般高。</p><p>“……算了，老子向来不打女人的。既然是这样，我让你打回来好了。”他自以为很客气地说道。对方用仇恨的大眼睛狠狠地鄙视了他。</p><p>这时候艾尔熙德也在身边蹲了下来，伸手揉揉那小脑袋：“你也是白礼大人的徒弟？叫什么名字？我们是从圣域来的，能给我们带路吗？”</p><p>艾尔熙德那一点也称不上亲切的平板语气竟然似乎产生了作用。小丫头揉了揉眼睛：“……我叫让叶。老师说这段时间他等的人一直没到，让我们都出来帮忙找。应该就是你们吧。”</p><p>“……对。没错。这里离嘉米尔还有多远？”</p><p>让叶很努力地想了想：“我是瞬移过来的。不过，如果是走路的话，大概要……一个月？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>气氛陷入了诡异的安静之中。</p><p> </p><p>“我记得我们已经走了一个月了！”</p><p>“……听老师说，赛奇大人是把你们空投到我们家附近的啊。”</p><p>“……究竟一直以来是谁在带路！！”马尼戈特想要掀桌——如果他此时手边有桌子的话。</p><p>“艾尔熙德。”阿释密达再度发言。“当初你之所以被白礼大人捡到，真的是因为一直从西班牙迷路到了亚洲吧。”</p><p>艾尔熙德默默地扭过脸。</p><p>马尼戈特再度震惊了：“我还一直以为你是常识系！”</p><p>艾尔熙德努力地试图融入背景。</p><p>接着马尼戈特扑上去揍他，很快变成了日常的斗殴戏码。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p>“你们三个还知道回来啊。”白礼背着手站在窗前，说道。</p><p>马尼戈特打量着这位老人，心想他果然和自己的师尊长得一模一样。但明显没有师尊那副耐心和温和，如果这样皱眉的表情出现在师尊脸上，那可是大大的不妙。他不由得向自己两边望了一眼，忽然发现另两个人不知道何时后退了一步，将他突出在中间。</p><p>马尼戈特表情僵硬地迎上白礼的视线，说：“其实——”</p><p>话未说完，白礼上前一步，一把抓住他扔了出去。</p><p>艾尔熙德发现他的身子贴上了墙壁。他张了张嘴想要解释，但比马尼戈特更为悲剧，连开场白都没有想好，就顺着相同的轨迹飞出了窗外。</p><p>马尼戈特凭借师尊教导的身手勉强落地，忽然有人从天而降，再度把他砸趴下了。</p><p>“还手吧，让我看看你们修行的程度！”</p><p>白礼轻巧地从窗户中落地，语气很严厉。到这时候马尼戈特也顾不上尊敬长辈了，大喝一声：“积尸气——”</p><p>“天舞宝轮！！！”</p><p>阿释密达喊道。马尼戈特大招还没放出来，就感觉到一个拳头揍到脸上，再度飞起来倒地。白礼动作快得惊人，不一会，尘埃落定，艾尔熙德也趴到了地上。只有阿释密达也许是被手下留情了，顺利落到地面。</p><p>白礼掏了掏耳朵：“七感都没有，还想废别人六感！”</p><p>他低下头看了看地面一道深沟（艾尔熙德默不作声的杰作），评价：“准头不错，就是速度太慢。”</p><p>马尼戈特迎向面朝自己的目光。白礼打量了他半天，嘴唇抿得越来越紧。他连皱纹的回路都很像师尊，不过……</p><p>“至于你的积尸气，还是打回重练算了。”</p><p>……不过说的话就刻薄得一点不像了。</p><p> </p><p>阿释密达义正词严地说：“其实我们是在进行野外生存的修行。”</p><p>白礼说：“我保证会让你们过得比野外更辛苦。一个月内领悟不了第七感，我就把你们统统丢进比良坂里。”</p><p>怎么可能做到……他们光是领悟小宇宙就吃了不少苦。马尼戈特痛苦地回想了一下过去的时光。算了，眼下要面对的是不好惹的怪老头……（幸好他不会读心术）和第七感的问题。</p><p>“那么我们该怎么做？”艾尔熙德的思维总是向着比较直接的方向进发。</p><p>“逐渐封闭你的感官，打开你的意识，用小宇宙去感受这个世界。”</p><p> </p><p>“……就是？”冷场半分钟后，艾尔熙德接着问。</p><p>白礼露出了让人有不祥预感的笑容：“你想亲自体会一下么？”</p><p>他叫让叶找来一块白布蒙上了艾尔熙德的眼睛。后者下意识地两手向前摸索了一下，白礼又上前让他两手背到身后，接着说：“就像这样。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“打开你的意识，感受周围的环境。”</p><p>艾尔熙德无比茫然。</p><p>“试着找找感觉吧。”白礼指了指窗户。“到窗前去看看？”</p><p>于是，三个人看着艾尔熙德笔直地走向前……笔直地……砰地一声……撞到了门框上。</p><p>艾尔熙德蹲地揉脑袋。马尼戈特不由得扶额：“……差点忘记了，他的方向感是个悲剧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你们太依赖平时感官的结果。”白礼说。“阿释，你给他们示范一下，怎么辨认障碍物。”</p><p>阿释密达点点头，向着马尼戈特走过来。在看上去就要撞上的时候，他忽然一转身，自侧面绕开了。</p><p>“怎么做到的？”白礼问。</p><p>“就是感觉。”阿释密达很自信。“一个人站在那里，空气就会有温度的变化，声音传递到物体表面也会有回声，还有，我能根据呼吸和脚步声辨认出这个人的身份。”</p><p>“对。你可以凭借其余四感来代替视觉的作用。那么，如果摈弃了五感，只剩下第六感呢？”</p><p>正要进一步解说，又一个影子撞了进来。是个比让叶还小些的小不点，一样有着豆豆眉和浅色的头发。他扑到了白礼身前，惶急地抓着族长的长袍下摆。</p><p>“白礼师傅！不、不好了……！”显然，小家伙的气还没喘匀，一张小脸涨得通红。</p><p>“慌什么？慢点说，出了什么事？”</p><p>“史昂他、他……”</p><p>“他怎么了！？”</p><p>“……他把自己关在水晶墙里了！”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>白礼大人消失了。不一会，又拎着一个小鬼的耳朵瞬移出现。</p><p>“史昂，麻烦你下次记得——你，是懂瞬移的。”</p><p>“我只是太紧张就忘了嘛！”史昂一脸天真无邪地仰望自家老师。</p><p>“……还有托古沙，麻烦你下次不要这么大惊小怪。”</p><p>“……是……”</p><p>“那么，继续。我刚刚说到哪了？”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>马尼戈特说：“阿释密达，你确定你刚才听懂了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，还不错。怎么了？”</p><p>“为什么我好象突然什么也看不见了？”</p><p>“……哦，天舞宝轮的效果就是这样。相信我吧，作为圣斗士，看不见也没问题的。”</p><p>“喂，你一声不吭地就动手了？！”</p><p>“现在就是你们发挥感知力的时候了。”白礼的声音说道。“这种训练不仅仅对于修炼小宇宙，对于实战也很有帮助。试着向我进攻吧。”</p><p>“我正有此意。”马尼戈特举起一根手指。“积尸气——”</p><p>“水晶墙！！！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“看！老师老师，我成功了！”</p><p>“史昂你……不要捣乱……”</p><p>“可是他刚才对着我进攻……”</p><p>“死小鬼，我只不过是喊一喊招式名！”</p><p>“马尼戈特你还好吗？”艾尔熙德终于说话了，听上去还是有几分关切的。</p><p>“谢了，还活着，不过……好象被困住了……”</p><p>他摸摸周围，自己似乎是被困在一个……盒子里。四面都是摸起来光滑坚硬的东西，上方是天花板……那个该不会就是传说中的水晶墙吧？马尼戈特狠狠一拳击出，墙面纹丝不动，反倒自己的手疼得要命。</p><p>……不会吧……这个水晶墙是用啥材料做的……</p><p>“我觉得问题的症结在于，”艾尔熙德走到附近摸了摸水晶墙面。“你的招式名称太长……”</p><p>“你能不能用圣剑把这东西切了？”</p><p>“我的视觉也被封了，你确定要尝试么……”</p><p>“那算了，还是靠我自己吧……”</p><p>白礼忽然说道：“啊，看起来到吃饭时间了，小鬼们，走吧。”</p><p>“喂、喂！那我呢？！！”马尼戈特捶墙大喊。</p><p>没有人回答他了。</p><p> </p><p>这算什么事啊。马尼戈特很用力地睁大了眼睛，试用了各种唤醒视觉的方式，然而都失败了。他在心里将白礼划了个叉归在“假想敌”一栏之后，运小宇宙于右手，发力试图突破水晶墙……</p><p>然后，打空了……</p><p>原来这东西会自己溶解的。马尼戈特揉着差点脱臼的肩膀，郁闷得很想去挠个墙。</p><p>向前走几步路真的遇到了墙。他摸索着粗糙的石墙边缘，却怎么也找不到正确的前进方向，想到自己很可能被一个人丢在这里了，不由得念叨这群没有同伴爱和义气的家伙老子下次一定要把你们统统丢进比良坂让你们体验一下生活想上来的话就求我啊blabla。</p><p>最重要的是……为什么他们有食物，我没有……T_T</p><p>正在自怨自艾的时候有人碰了碰他，接着，一个包子递到了他手里。阿释密达的声音说：“放心吧，我们特地给你留了中午饭。”</p><p>马尼戈特顿时感动了，一把抱住了把包子递给他的人：“阿释，你实在太好了，我不会忘记你的。”</p><p>阿释密达很淡定：“感谢你的一片好意，不过嘛，会下蛋的母鸡未必会叫。”</p><p>被抱住的艾尔熙德呈现一脸面瘫状，心想，这是啥比喻……</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p>于是，一周过去了。</p><p>这是无比悲惨的一周。与其说是被训练，还不如说是被单方面殴打（？），白礼和他们交手的时候，除了不用大招，可以说是毫不留情，还动用了小宇宙。加上被封印了视觉，光是要闪避他的攻击就很困难，不要说是还手了。马尼戈特经常无比狼狈地趴在地上之后想，靠，不是都说巨蟹座不擅长拳脚的吗？</p><p>“因为白礼大人不是巨蟹座……”艾尔熙德说。</p><p>“……其实你不用这么认真地跟我解释的。对了，阿释……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你就不能把天舞宝轮的效果取消么……”</p><p>“啊，我好象忘记告诉你们了。”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>“视觉被剥夺以后，我也没法给你们恢复。不过你们放心，这种效果一般有时间限制。”</p><p>“……那什么时候才能复原？”</p><p>“视你们燃烧小宇宙的程度而定。对了，根据白礼大人的要求，我会在每天早上对你们免费再使用一次。不必客气^ ^”</p><p>“……”其实他分明就很乐在其中吧。</p><p>马尼戈特趴在垫子上挠地板：“第七感到底是个什么东西，他到现在也没给我们说清啊……！”</p><p>阿释密达盘腿打坐，过了好一会才开口道：“第七感就是六感以外的感觉。”</p><p>“……谢谢，这个我们都知道了。”</p><p>“不要急躁嘛，慢慢来。白礼大人会引导你的。”</p><p>“每天被打就能领悟高层次的小宇宙？还真是方便。”马尼戈特哼了一声，爬起身来。“我出去走走。”</p><p>他已经准确地掌握了建筑和训练场地的方位。通过记熟步数，一般就能够正确地到达目的地。但不知道为什么，今天的他感觉有些焦躁，因此选择了一个以往未曾去过的方向。</p><p>晚间的风轻轻拂过面颊，感觉有些凉意了，昼间残留的燥热的思绪也慢慢平复。风中全是花与青草的香味。马尼戈特想起来，自己从未认真地看过这里的景象。这让他有些伤感了，几不可闻地叹了一口气。他探手入怀，摸到了一样东西，心中又是一凛。</p><p>他数着步数，沿着台阶下行。也不知道自己去的是什么方向，反正到时候原路回来便是。不久以后他就听到了后方的脚步声，极轻，但并没有刻意隐藏。</p><p>“你们两个跟出来干什么？”他停住脚步。</p><p>“怕你迷路。”阿释密达回答道。</p><p>“……算了吧，跟过来也只会一起迷路。”</p><p>“你打算去哪里？”艾尔熙德问。</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“如果前面是悬崖，我可能就会掉下去了。”马尼戈特说着，向前走了一步。</p><p>“那你还向前走？”</p><p>“看，我没有掉下去，所以不是悬崖。”</p><p>“这是在开玩笑么？”</p><p>“你啊……幽默感有待培养。”他又向前走了一步。“这种感觉很享受的，你们不能理解么？你不需要知道自己要去哪里。前面什么都不是，等你实际走了过去，它才有意义。因为你在路上。”</p><p> </p><p>在路上。越走越远。台阶很漫长，他们不知道它通向哪里，但可以确定的是只有这条路，并未走岔。静悄悄的夜里，只有风在高原上旅行，吹动树叶和草茎，发出连绵不绝的声响，像时间的流逝。</p><p>他们几乎不交谈，默契地互相帮助着走过这段陡峭的路，它始终没有到达尽头，他们也不知道自己身在何处。过了不一会，台阶忽然消失了，阿释密达作出了鉴定，他们到了一个平台上，正前方有一个山洞。</p><p>“我说话能听到回音。”他说。“你们仔细听听。”</p><p>剩下两个人都听不到。</p><p>不过阿释密达一如既往地极有自信，他又向前走了几步，接着，哐啷一声，踢到了一件什么东西。</p><p>“啊……”有个很轻的声音说话了。“你们碰到圣衣了。”</p><p>“……史昂？”</p><p>史昂从一堆金属中探出头来，看着误闯入山洞的人。他有些困倦，揉了一下眼睛：“老师叫你们来找我的？我不小心睡着了……我这就回去。”</p><p>“等等。”马尼戈特说。“这是个什么地方？”</p><p>“这里是暂存那些已经死去的圣衣的。它们已经不能自我修复了，要用圣斗士的血才能复活。”</p><p>“你是想复活它们？”</p><p>“我是想的，可惜我的血力量还不够。如果小宇宙能强一些的话……”</p><p>史昂摸了摸离他最近的一件圣衣。他拉过马尼戈特的手，让他也碰到它，接着热切地盯着对方的脸：“怎么样，能听到吗？”</p><p>“……听到什么？”马尼戈特表示茫然。</p><p>“圣衣的声音。”</p><p>另外两人也仔细地听了好一会。</p><p>马尼戈特得出结论：“什么也听不见。”</p><p>史昂说：“它们是想要战斗。”</p><p>马尼戈特无声地张了张嘴。</p><p>“这些圣衣都是从神话时代流传下来的，它们有着关于每一任主人的记忆，这些记忆还会传递得很远很远。”史昂说起这些话来很认真，像个大人似的。“所以它们会想与这个时代的人并肩战斗，然后把一切都留给下一代。”</p><p>“哦，听起来倒是挺有趣。”马尼戈特环顾四周，尽管他此刻什么也看不见。“啊对了，有圣斗士的血就能修复了吧？”</p><p>他伸出一只手悬在刚才那件圣衣上：“艾尔熙德，来帮个忙，不过麻烦你用力轻些。”</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p>黏稠的血液洒落在那件圣衣上。</p><p>史昂在注视着它的变化，它似乎接纳了这些血，然而，还不够……</p><p>他仰起头看了看站在它周围的少年们。三个人同时抬起手臂，让血液流下来。他们不知道它的星座，也不知道它的历史，只不过是为了一个单纯的愿望在付出。</p><p>史昂忽然觉得很难过，这个时候，他的小宇宙还不足以强到支持他以安全的出血量修复圣衣。他试着和它交流，想让它听得见那愿望的力量。</p><p>圣衣的光泽依旧暗淡，没有起任何变化。</p><p> </p><p>马尼戈特逐渐地感觉到困倦。</p><p>力量随着那些血液不断流失，手臂快要抬不起来。他顽强地保持着意识。</p><p>虽然有些东西在流走，却又有什么一点一滴地把自己填满了。</p><p>时间也在流逝。</p><p>他又回到了自己年幼的时候，一个人在街上走着，穿过陌生的街道和人群。他紧紧地握住了前方伸过来的一只手，却不知道会被带向哪里。他只知道前面有个人，那人在带领着他。但接着那只手渐渐地融化在人群中，只有一个模糊的背影离他越来越远。</p><p>他想哭，想喊叫，可又不知道如何是好。</p><p>然后他就醒了。然后意识到有人就躺在身边。除了浅浅的呼吸声什么也没有。</p><p>他忽然就感觉到安心。他在这里，从未被抛弃。</p><p> </p><p>以前在圣域的时候也不是没尝试过离开，只是每次都以失败告终。似乎是受到赛奇老师的指使，每次都有不同的人把他拎回来。也许是大个子却很亲切豪爽的哈斯加特，也许是总是眯起眼睛微笑的希绪弗斯，也许是同龄而沉默寡言得多的艾尔熙德，也许是赛奇教皇本人。</p><p>那时候他并不明白个中理由，只是觉得有一种内在的压迫感逼着自己到处流浪。一旦停下来就会觉得五脏六腑都被那种压力掏空了，心慌乱得再无法容纳别的事物。</p><p>赛奇说，这种感情叫做恐惧。</p><p>你在害怕什么呢，马尼戈特？</p><p>再往前回溯的话，他独自一人在鬼魂缭绕的小镇上生存下来，却从未感觉到害怕。</p><p>老师教会了他很多东西，使他变得会思考了。他只是想不明白圣域外面有什么，值得他离开。或者说，圣域里面又有什么值得他去停留。</p><p>直到有一次离家出走似乎真的成功了。他一个人来到了山下的小镇。山下的居民们都很和善，但在他的记忆中，人与人之间并非如此。人总是相互倾轧、斗争、相互伤害。可原来也有人并不是这样的，原来有着完全不同的另外一种生活。</p><p>他在那个小镇的街道上站了很久很久，直到夕阳西下。</p><p>他在等待。</p><p>等待的过程中他思考了很多问题。最后远远地就看到一个身影出现在夕阳里。</p><p>已经很熟悉了。</p><p>马尼戈特跑了过去，用力抱紧那个裹着教皇袍、遮盖着面目的老人。他感受到老师修长而苍老的手掌拂过头顶。忽然之间，像是福至心灵，他知道自己再也不会离开。</p><p>恋家的巨蟹座小孩，曾经被名为家的那个地方背叛过，所以染上了无可抑制的流浪癖。</p><p>但现在他又找回了它。</p><p> </p><p>马尼戈特习惯性地睁开眼睛。</p><p>明明还很早，太阳还没升起，可房间里已经很亮堂了。右臂在一抽一抽地疼。他举起手臂，发现已经被包扎过。</p><p>“早上好。”艾尔熙德趴在他身边说，他的黑眼睛真亮。也许那是个笑容，只是不够明显，所以常被忽略了。</p><p>马尼戈特瞪了他好几秒钟，忽然腾地坐起身来，把房间内的陈设挨个打量一遍。</p><p>“……我又看得见了？”他难以置信地说道。</p><p>艾尔熙德指了指还在昏睡的阿释密达：“他流血太多了。”他有点抱歉地说：“我会不会下手重了一点？”</p><p>“和那个没关系吧……”</p><p>“你们几个真敢乱来啊。”白礼掀开房间帘子，走了进来。“我都听史昂说了。”</p><p>“那件圣衣怎么样了？”马尼戈特忍不住问道。</p><p>白礼微微一笑，说：“先下楼去吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>给他们做饭的人是一位中年大妈，有着弯弯的、很和善的眼睛。说实话他一点也不喜欢高原的菜式，但不知道为什么对她很有好感。</p><p>让叶和托古沙都跑了过来。让叶说：“妈，你怎么来了？”</p><p>马尼戈特大吃一惊：“她是你妈？”</p><p>让叶被闹得莫名其妙，瞪了他一眼：“当然，怎么了？”</p><p>“……没什么。”</p><p>为啥在自己的印象中，一个孩子有妈会是一件很奇怪的事……</p><p>让叶的母亲快活地揉着自家两个小团子：“怎么样？最近训练努力吗？有没有听族长大人的话？”</p><p>“有——”两个孩子拖长声音齐声回答。</p><p>她接着转过头来对马尼戈特说道：“今天我把他们俩接回去回家看看，顺便给你们洗洗衣服。”</p><p>她说着笑了笑，揉了揉他的额头，像在说一个秘密一样地告诉他：“白礼族长是顶好的人，可就不懂照顾自己和孩子。他就指着史昂自己懂事呢。回去以后我教会我家丫头做饭，你们就不用天天去逮野猪了。”</p><p>……逮野猪什么的，才没有呢……白礼老头你是咋跟人描述你家的生活的啊……</p><p> </p><p>马尼戈特在餐桌上遇见了史昂。还是跟那天见到的一样。短头发的小鬼，有双浅紫色的大眼睛，只不过今天看起来有点红肿。</p><p>他咧开嘴笑：“怎么了，你也变成兔子了？”</p><p>史昂别过脸不说话。</p><p>马尼戈特觉得他的反应很有趣，于是说：“明天是我的生日。”</p><p>“我怎么没听你说过……”艾尔熙德说，理所当然地被无视了。</p><p>“所以，作为师弟，你应该有点表示才对。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>史昂瞬移走了，不一会拿着纸和笔回来，画了一个满是刺的椭圆形物体。把纸递给他：“这是你的生日礼物。”</p><p>“这画的是啥？”</p><p>“一个菠萝。马尼戈特，祝你生日快乐。”</p><p>“……喂！！”</p><p>史昂已经动用瞬移跑了。</p><p>艾尔熙德端详着那个神秘的水果，打量了一下马尼戈特，郑重其事地把画还给他：“挺像。”</p><p>究竟……哪里……像……</p><p>话虽如此，他还是接过了那张画。其实他当然是不知道自己的生日的。不过，肯定是在夏天，没错。</p><p> </p><p>六</p><p>白礼说你们今天先不训练了放假一天，两个人面面相觑后奔去找阿释密达，他已经醒了，一个人很安静地盘腿坐着。马尼戈特很兴奋，阿释密达和艾尔熙德却毫不兴奋。</p><p>“我说，你们不想出去走走吗？”</p><p>“不想。”阿释密达干脆地拒绝了。“我宁可在这里打坐。”</p><p>“那不是很无聊么？”</p><p>“出去走的话也很无聊，反正对我来说，在哪里都一样。”</p><p>好吧，放弃说服他的打算。</p><p>“喂，出去走吧。”艾尔熙德一脸沉思状看着别处，马尼戈特只得用手在他面前猛晃以唤起注意。</p><p>“嗯，啊，好。”</p><p>这两个人毫不热心的态度简直难以理解。</p><p>艾尔熙德理所当然不算什么好的游伴。首先，他不风趣幽默，其次，他不认路，最后，他今天心不在焉。任凭怎么跟他说话，也很难得到回应。反正也不指望他回应，马尼戈特干脆自由地发挥他的话痨，东拉西扯地说个不停。与眼前所见的景物联系起来，从圣域各种事迹一直扯到对白礼老师的批判。艾尔熙德两眼无神，明显没在听。</p><p>他们来到了一棵大树下。在高原上这样的树总是孤零零地一棵，但它长得很大，伸开双臂也无法抱住。马尼戈特敏捷地爬上树，在一片荫凉中躺了下来。他向下边招了招手，艾尔熙德总算结束了神游，迅速爬到了他身边。</p><p>“我一直没问你，在想什么呢？”</p><p>“是在看。”</p><p>“……请用比较容易理解的表达方式。”</p><p>“啊，因为一周没有看见过东西了。感觉多少会有些不一样。”他沉默一会，问。“你说阿释密达那样的，会是什么感受呢？”</p><p>马尼戈特不知道，他从来没有考虑过阿释密达的感受。</p><p>“也许他是不喜欢跟我们一起来看风景的，因为他看不见。”</p><p>“那个家伙纯粹就是喜欢打坐而已吧……”</p><p>“也许他会比我们都快地掌握第七感。”艾尔熙德摘了片树叶遮眼睛，又摘了另外一片递给他。“我总觉得这些天没有进展，所以一直都在想这个问题。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“就是这样的感觉，你从未看到的时候，不知道什么是颜色，一旦看到了，就不会忘记它。也许道理就是如此。你在运用小宇宙的时候，其实是与一种意识联系在一起。”</p><p>“你难得说这么长一篇话……”</p><p>“所以，我们来练习吧！”</p><p>“啥？！”</p><p> </p><p>午饭时间他们准时赶回了居处，让叶的母亲熬了一大锅不知名的浓汤让他们喝。</p><p>“听说你们流了很多血，这会有好处。”她坚持说。</p><p>这东西古怪的口味简直要让人崩溃了，马尼戈特左右望了两眼，发现其他人都仿佛没有味觉似地喝了汤，他只得努力自我催眠然后把它喝下去。义务献血只是有点疼，哪比得上可怕的食物摧残人啊……</p><p>中年女性带着一脸慈祥的微笑又为他盛了一大碗。</p><p>白礼继续微笑（他好像一整天都心情很好）着问：“训练成果如何了？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你们两个才跑出去一早上，不至于就这么疲劳吧？”</p><p>“我们只是去追野猪了……”</p><p>“哦？没关系，用不着着急。所谓欲速则不达，好好地放松也有必要。”</p><p>马尼戈特开始觉得自己可能听错了。</p><p>“反正明天开始有你们受的。”</p><p>……果然没错，这个白礼大人不是师尊假扮的。</p><p>正当他这么想的时候，白礼站起来出门去了，临走时，摸了摸马尼戈特的头。</p><p>……咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦？？？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>马尼戈特第一时间向身边的阿释密达求证：“老头子摸我的头了？”</p><p>“对不起我什么也看不见。”</p><p>艾尔熙德用勺子搅着汤：“我看到了。”</p><p>“你说他为什么这么做呢？”马尼戈特十分严肃地问道。</p><p>“也许是因为你放过了可怜的野猪。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，进展还顺利吗？”</p><p>“我想他们各自都在用自己的方式努力吧。”</p><p>“那就好……”</p><p>“赛奇啊……越和他们在一起，就越感觉到自己已经老了。真没想到还能有幸看到这一时代。有时候真觉得，人生对于守护一样东西来说实在太短，如果他们都能在圣战中活下去的话，我们这些老古董也就欣慰了……”</p><p>白礼轻轻地伸出手，触碰到了那件圣衣。</p><p>它闪亮夺目得就像所守护的星座一般。</p><p> </p><p>七</p><p>正如白礼所说，“明天开始有你们受的。”第二天一早，日常戏码又开始上演。</p><p>“不要反抗了，不会疼的。虽然我自己没对自己用过所以不敢确定，不过你们都中了那么多天也没事不是吗？”</p><p>“怎么可能不反抗！在这种时候当然是要竭尽全力地反抗，反抗无效就逃跑，逃跑无效就自杀，总之这种招式你对着白礼大人用就可以了……！”</p><p>“你都几岁的人了，不要总是对自己用积尸气来解决问题，大家都知道你还能回来的。”</p><p>“是的所以我现在劫持艾尔熙德当人质你可以放手了吗？”</p><p>“阿释，把我的听觉封了吧……”</p><p>“你有此觉悟我真的很感动啊熙德。”</p><p>“我只是想安静一点……”</p><p>阿释密达双手做出了结印的姿势，他忽然想起什么，说道：“对了，你们两个现在还有什么遗言要交待么？”</p><p>“……让我想想。”马尼戈特像被捆住的螃蟹一样在艾尔熙德手底下挣扎，咬牙切齿地说。“那个谁，你路痴的毛病在没有视力之后变得好多了。”</p><p>“谢谢，以后终于不必听你的废话了。”</p><p>阿释密达说：“真是令人感动的同伴爱。”</p><p> </p><p>铺天盖地的墙纸消失以后，他们处在一片寂静与黑暗中。</p><p>马尼戈特抓过身边的一只手，在上面写字。</p><p>——我们现在在哪里？</p><p>——房间。</p><p>——太好了我们怎么出去？</p><p>他忽然之间发现脚下起了变化，仿佛一瞬间就落到了某块坚实的地面上，面前有风吹来，似乎不在塔里了。那只手抽走了，白礼洪亮（？）的小宇宙传了过来：“好了，你们现在在训练场。”</p><p>“……”刚才那只手莫非是白礼的……</p><p>充满着悲剧、不幸、意外和燃烧小宇宙的新一周开始了。</p><p> </p><p>“今天的晚饭是我做的，史昂跟着让叶他们回家去了。”</p><p>后来，在训练结束，三个人都筋疲力尽的时刻，白礼忽然来了这么一句。</p><p>“……！！！”</p><p>“……！！！”</p><p>马尼戈特感觉到左右两边爆发出了带惊叹号的小宇宙……</p><p>再后来，尝过白礼老师做的第一道菜以后，他沉默了半晌，抓过了阿释密达在他手上写道：赶紧把我的味觉也封了吧。</p><p> </p><p>马尼戈特今天下定了一个决心：不能睡着。</p><p>寂静的时光最难熬。他竭力想着各种事情来保持清醒，比如希绪弗斯的冷笑话。也不知道过了多久，他觉得实在撑不住了，便对着自己举起手指。</p><p>积尸气冥界波——</p><p>这次总算用出来了，没有任何人阻止。</p><p> </p><p>远远望去，在昏暗的血色天空和大地上，亡灵们像蝼蚁般行进。它们是无意识的。他就在着队伍中间穿行，看着它们悲哀地木然地向终结的地方过去。这里还不是死后的世界，只不过是死亡的入口处。</p><p>这里就是他的游乐场。</p><p>现在什么都能看到和听见了，他随意地行走，尽管这里的风很阴冷，但能自由地感受总比空无一物要好。</p><p>“……这是什么地方？”一个声音在身后问道。</p><p>马尼戈特石化了：“为什么你会来这里？”</p><p>艾尔熙德揉了揉眼睛，反问：“为什么你会来这里？”</p><p>他们是在地铺上并排睡觉的。在刚才，他睡得迷糊的时候翻了个身，接着就到了这个地方。这个故事告诉我们，睡相不好有时候会要命。</p><p>“我心情不好，出来散步。”</p><p>“……我记得嘉米尔没这样的地方啊。”</p><p>“废话，这里是冥界。”</p><p>很明显，艾尔熙德还没完全清醒过来，所以才会迟迟搞不清楚状况。他左右看了一眼：“这些是什么？”</p><p>“死人，成群结队的死人。它们跳下去的那里是冥界深处，去了就回不来了。”</p><p>还没清醒的艾尔熙德用一种很无辜很无助很空洞的眼神看着他：“那怎么办？”</p><p>“什么怎么办？我说了来这里散步吧，待久一些再回去不就好了。”</p><p>“明天一早还要训练。”</p><p>“那种事情谁管它啊。”</p><p>“你真的打算回去吗？”</p><p>“有，当然有。”马尼戈特找了块石头坐下。“等我在这里坐到领悟了第七八九感就回去。”</p><p>“至少送我回去吧。”</p><p>他看着那张认真的脸笑了笑：“好不容易得到了机会溜出来闲逛，你就不想欣赏一下风景吗？”</p><p>艾尔熙德左右张望，两边都是送葬的队伍，环境又冷又阴暗，还不时传来变调的凄厉嚎叫声，神经纤细一点的小孩子早就被吓哭了，更别说什么欣赏风景。马尼戈特伸手召唤来一些磷火，接着把它们吹散，他甚至随意地哼起了一些调子，看起来真的分外惬意，好像处在货真价实的花园中。</p><p>艾尔熙德沉默了好一阵，忽然说道：“明天早晨他们会发现我们不见了。”</p><p>“可我不能让你回去，不然白礼老头就会知道我在这里了。放心吧，我只是心烦了，想离开几天。”</p><p>“马尼戈特，这样不好。”</p><p>“……你怎么变得这么多话呢？”</p><p>“说教我不擅长，可是，这样真的不好。”</p><p>马尼戈特走到相同身量的少年面前，艾尔熙德一脸正直，这让人……很不爽。</p><p>“呐，你知道么？”</p><p>他伸手到怀中，摸出了那东西。</p><p>“你这样单纯的人，真让人……想要杀掉。”</p><p>艾尔熙德低下头，面无表情地看着架在自己脖子上的那把小刀。</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>“从小就一直带在身上的，我以前偷窃抢劫什么都干过。”马尼戈特说。“你知道吗，我以前如果不带着它的话，就会感到害怕。不管是领悟了小宇宙还是学会了多少招数，都没办法克服。你说我这样的人，为什么要毫无理由地去当什么圣斗士，为了一些我从来没有见过的人和神战斗呢？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你想过这个问题吗？难道你一生下来就知道自己要战斗，不需要理由？别人告诉你这样，你就这样去做了？”他苦笑了一下。“不过你这种人，倒可能真的会这样。”</p><p>“并不是，没有理由的……”艾尔熙德声音很轻地说。</p><p>“是不是足够充足的理由呢？”小刀比划着，上下移动。马尼戈特的眼睛像是被身边的鬼火照亮了，同样被照亮的还有他那个笑容，冰冷讥诮，全不像平日的他。每个人都会有这样的另一面，只会在少数的时刻显露出来。</p><p>“我想成为白礼大人那样的人。”</p><p>“……那种风格一点都不适合你……”</p><p>“是吗？我也这么觉得。像他或者教皇大人总能够体谅别人，可是我却做不到。我不像他们那能把人从绝望中拯救出来。”艾尔熙德短暂地笑了一下，看起来有几分自嘲的意味。“所以，我想，至少可以听他们的话吧。”</p><p>“噗……哈哈哈！！艾尔熙德，你真可爱。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“其实你用不着这么认真的，我只是随口开玩笑而已嘛……喂，你这么容易上当，会很无聊的啊！”</p><p>艾尔熙德无语。</p><p>“总之。”马尼戈特把小刀收起来，挥了挥手。“既然你这么想回去，那就回去好了。”</p><p>“等一下。”艾尔熙德说。“那把刀……”</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“能给我看看吗？”</p><p>他接过那把小刀，翻转刀柄过来仔细地看。</p><p>“没什么好看的吧，我从一家刀具店偷的。”</p><p>“既然如此……”</p><p>艾尔熙德奋力一扬手，那把刀划出一道美妙的弧线，掉进了比良坂正中心的坑里。</p><p> </p><p>八</p><p> </p><p>“你干什么？！”马尼戈特怒吼。“艾尔熙德，你个混帐！”</p><p>“你压根用不着那种东西！”艾尔熙德闪开他的直拳。“反正本来就不是你的，而且又没用了！你现在是教皇大人的徒弟！”</p><p>马尼戈特才不管这些，他双眼通红，使出了全套家数去揍艾尔熙德，这不是那种玩闹式的斗殴，他是真的气疯了。</p><p>不管那意味着什么，他还暂时不想丢弃。他在一生中所拥有过的东西本来就不多。</p><p>艾尔熙德不解释、不还手、不逃跑，只是不住地躲避，然后脸上就狠狠挨了一记勾拳。艾尔熙德失去平衡倒在地上，两人的交手记录中，这是他第一次被打翻，但眼神依旧坚定平静。</p><p>马尼戈特也住手了，他握紧拳头，两个人就这么对视着。</p><p>他忽然明白，艾尔熙德拥有自己再也不会有的东西，简单、明确、想要抛下过去时便能毫不迟疑，像离弦的箭一样从不回顾。而他自己已经什么都见过、什么都做过，也许他最终可以成为一个拥有不屈天性的战士，但永远不会再拥有这份单纯了。</p><p>也许那种愤怒不过是嫉妒不甘的表现而已。</p><p>他想起了刚才艾尔熙德说过的：“如果我不能成为那样的人，至少可以听他们的话。”</p><p>也许正因为不能成为自己最想成为的那种人，才有彼此扶持与信任的必要。</p><p>为什么这样头脑简单的人，却总是知道清醒的道理呢？</p><p> </p><p>阿释密达面朝天空，说：“今夜的星辰一定很漂亮。”</p><p>“……你不是看不见么？”史昂趴在栏杆上，眨着眼睛看过来。</p><p>“谁说的？我就算看不见，也知道。”他指了指前方。“今天晚上吹的是北风，所以北极星在那边。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“现在是夏天，所以，那是银河，那是仙后座、仙王昨、天龙座、猎犬座。天琴和天鹰座隔着银河，像桥一样连接银河两岸的是白鸟座。在那里是天蝎座的心脏——安达里士。怎么样，我说过我都能看见的。”</p><p>阿释密达嘴角微微扬起，看起来很自得。</p><p>“阿释密达……”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>史昂想了想，决定保持沉默。</p><p>今晚是阴天，天空中什么也看不到。</p><p> </p><p>白礼将自己送进了比良坂，他一眼就瞧见了还在对峙的两个人。</p><p>“哟，小鬼们，今天晚上怎么有闲情逸志来这种地方聊天啊？”</p><p>“谁要跟他聊天……”马尼戈特听见了这把声音，原本渐渐消退的仇恨值又噌地涨上来了。他挥了挥手。“我先走一步，再见。”</p><p>艾尔熙德目瞪口呆地看着他直接消失在眼前。</p><p>白礼骂道：“这个死小鬼！”</p><p>赛奇怎么把他教导成这样的？</p><p>不管怎么说，总算找回了失踪的小孩。白礼在艾尔熙德面前停下来，后者已经站起身来，嘴角带着一大片淤青。</p><p>……光是猜就能知道发生了什么事。白礼老师不禁感慨于自己的推理能力实在很高明。</p><p>“回去吧。”</p><p>“是。”艾尔熙德表情很犹豫。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>黑发少年转头看了看那个大坑，垂下眼睛：“不，没事。”</p><p>他握住老人的手，就像很多年以前那样，能感觉到指尖传递过来的温暖。</p><p>艾尔熙德只是不知道自己是否做错了。也许那个时候，给马尼戈特一个像兄弟一样的拥抱会更好一些。</p><p>他只是不擅长于表达。</p><p> </p><p>马尼戈特一动不动地躺在房间里，甚至没有注意到有泪水顺着眼角滑落。</p><p>遗忘，成长，像流水一样缓慢的时光进入了激流回转的窄道，嶙峋的石头遮挡面前的道路。水要交汇在一起，然后以不可阻挡的力量，直冲过去，撞得粉身碎骨。溅起、洒落、奔袭、激荡、蒸腾、弥漫、流逝、不舍昼夜。</p><p>多年来的平静日子忽然不再，一切急转直下。</p><p>他们会拥有力量和骄傲，当雏鹰的羽毛丰满就会飞得比谁都高。</p><p>许多年前的白礼和赛奇也是如是走来。许多年来的圣衣传承每代的记忆。许多年来的野花一直在荒原之上绽放，再也没有人数过其下埋葬了多少枯骨。</p><p>然而那一刻的他们什么都不知道，什么都不知道。</p><p>他们有人守护，因而无比幸福。</p><p> </p><p>尾声</p><p> </p><p>托古沙和父母在一次意外中身亡，他变成了冥斗士复活，为史昂所讨伐。</p><p>阿释密达又一次回到了嘉米尔，然而却是奔赴死地。接过白礼手上的念珠之时，他那么从容不迫，没有表现出一点悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>史昂在前往教皇厅的路上见到了马尼戈特。他满身血污，却靠着柱子笑得一脸肆意。</p><p>接住头盔的一瞬间史昂睁大眼睛，马尼戈特的影子就那么随风飘散了，无主的巨蟹圣衣在天空中出现。</p><p>白礼接过了属于弟弟的头盔，他的手指划过其上的花纹，仿佛在确认它的温度。史昂垂下眼不敢看师尊的脸。那头盔上也有血迹。</p><p>“他们完成了任务。”白礼说道。</p><p>他的声音忽然变得苍老不堪。和所有平凡的老人一样，属于前代圣战的战士，在这一刻惦记起了他的每个孩子。</p><p>艾尔熙德正在奔赴睡眠结界。</p><p>让叶正和耶人、天马一起，赶往哈迪斯城。</p><p> </p><p>史昂在那一刻就有了不祥的预感。</p><p>后来果然如他所料，师尊无视了他拼命的阻拦，单枪匹马地杀进哈迪斯城，封印了睡神，却倒在冥王的剑下。</p><p> </p><p>“师尊？”</p><p>史昂叫了好几声，没有得到哪怕寥落的回应。</p><p>他知道他们在这里。温暖的小宇宙包围着他，驱散了四周的寒冷。</p><p>史昂记得马尼戈特笑着将头盔递给他的样子，也记得师尊将头盔戴上，那时候他已经再看不出动摇了，显得沉稳、冷静、充满了力量，白礼甚至笑着问他像不像。如果他们之中还有哪个人在就好了。</p><p>其实这里埋葬的人还有很多。雅柏菲卡，他临死前让自己远离他的毒血；哈斯加特，他逝去的时候仍然站立着；卡路狄亚，他不止息地燃烧生命和意志；笛捷尔，他至死守护着约定；希绪弗斯，他以羽翼护着所有的人。当然还有他们的教皇，那样温和、坚定不移。</p><p>而史昂，年轻的史昂还活着。</p><p>他还有漫长的岁月，将这一切带给未来。</p><p>到那时他会回头再看一眼，自己是如何短暂地燃烧了少年时代。他们在高原上奔跑欢笑努力长大，信心十足地迎接永恒的别离。那时候史昂面对空旷的圣域，戴上教皇的三重冠和面具。慰灵地的石碑散落一地，要跪下方能读出他们的名字。</p><p> </p><p>史昂对童虎说，请代替我挡在那些孩子前面。许多年以来，我一直记得那些久远的记忆。可惜，我的故事，结束了。</p><p>他化作微小的星尘。那光渺茫得看不见，却瞬间刺痛了泪水模糊的眼睛，散落在破晓的晨光里。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 【希熙+修艾】冥河倒影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我当年还是蛮真情实感的一篇文【。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冥河之水——摩羯宫鬼故事（希熙/修罗/小艾）</p><p>理论上这是一篇虐文，问题在于，当我写到后来，囧然发现自己有把虐文写成冷笑话的潜质……<br/>本来整篇都是理顺了的……结果写到一半，外出四天，构思因此打断……NND<br/>我有一种严重不爽的感觉啊啊啊……！！！</p><p>修罗认为，自己见到了艾俄洛斯的鬼魂。<br/>那个淡淡的有着金棕色短发的背影，似乎在寻找着什么一般徘徊着。射手座圣衣自带的庞大拉风的翅膀折了起来，但仍然能让人一眼看到，显得招摇而又刺眼。当然，真正的射手座圣衣早就被带走了，所以眼前的这个只是幻影而已。<br/>其实这并不使他惊讶。修罗是个奉行存在即合理观念的现实主义者，一向对身边的许多事情有着强大的接受能力，既然连小宇宙、雅典娜、冥王都能和现代科学共存于世界上，鬼魂就更加没有什么好奇怪的了。<br/>问题在于，艾俄洛斯为什么会出现在这里。理论上他显灵的地点应该是生前常驻的射手宫，而不是这个他很少靠近的摩羯宫。至少也该是狮子宫吧？他想不通，艾俄洛斯对自己这里会有些什么怨念。<br/>如果他是来索命的话呢？……修罗觉得自己会冷笑。<br/>种种念头，转了不过千分之一秒的时间，他最后迎上前去。</p><p>想当年，艾俄洛斯是他最崇拜的人，没有之一。因为那个时候在候补黄金的训练生里边艾俄洛斯长的最高——这让他成为了一干小鬼的偶像。而且他很清楚地记得，刚刚来到圣域的时候他没有一个朋友，对他露出第一个微笑的人，就是艾俄洛斯。<br/>那时他曾经眼巴巴地羡慕过一个人，艾欧里亚。有艾俄洛斯这种哥哥的感觉一定很好。</p><p>有一年生日，他曾经认真地默默许愿说将来要比艾俄洛斯长得更高，变得更厉害。<br/>假如早先知道实现愿望的方式，他一定会放弃。<br/>只可惜到了那个时候，一切都早就变了。原本慈爱的教皇忽然变得那样严峻冷漠、斩钉截铁地下命令，教他惊讶得透不过气来。然后修罗稀里糊涂地接受了一个本来是超越他能力以外的任务，离开了圣域。<br/>整个过程他几乎记不清楚了，只记得他连续地挥着不成熟的剑，喊着连他自己也不明白其意义的话语。事后修罗回想起来，那时的他心中充斥的感情，不是被背叛的愤怒，不是信仰破灭的悲哀，不是面对叛徒的仇恨，而是……苍白的恐惧。无边无际的恐惧。<br/>其实他很害怕，害怕得几乎失去理智，以至于一直在按照战斗者的本能去行动。那个时候是一直以来的严格修炼在起作用，而本人，是几乎感觉不到自己在战斗的。<br/>当艾俄洛斯翻身跌下山崖之时，一直以来恍惚的头脑中，出现了一种可怕的空白感。他没有悲痛欲绝的感情，只是觉得自己的心脏不再跳动，眼不能视耳不忍闻，大脑也因为缺氧不再运转。<br/>一夜之间，修罗失去了他视为兄长的人。属于孩子的简单的头脑和心灵，那时候还根本就不能理解这一切。他以为艾俄洛斯不会死，那么强大、那么受敬仰的人，怎么可能被他杀了呢？所以，一切都是假的，教皇夸奖他完成了任务的声音是假的，空荡荡的射手宫是假的，还有他曾经的信仰，也是……<br/>他觉得自己像一出短剧中半途入场的旁观者，还不完全明白发生了什么事，戏就已经散场。<br/>艾俄洛斯给圣剑开了锋。一柄剑饮过了义士之血，即为不祥之兆。<br/>修罗，这名字本身便意味不祥。</p><p>艾俄洛斯没有死，他一定还会回来的。<br/>回到圣域以后，修罗蒙头睡了一觉，第二天便以这种坚定的信念投入到训练中去。<br/>他真心实意地相信先前的经历是假得过分的一场噩梦。艾俄洛斯偶尔也会出任务的嘛。他年纪比较大，又那么厉害，所以离开圣域也完全不需要别人担心。<br/>小孩子有时候比大人还要擅长自我欺骗。尽管全部人都以异样的眼光看着他，修罗还是如平常一样镇定自若。导致迪斯马斯克私下对阿布罗狄说，自己都要开始佩服他了。<br/>这种相安无事的状况持续了好一阵。因为没有人再提起艾俄洛斯。一夜之间，他的名字忽然变成了禁忌。<br/>揭破这个禁忌的是艾欧里亚。<br/>艾欧里亚找到了修罗，年幼的小狮子向比他高一个头的孩子发出了挑战。<br/>修罗那个时候没多想。他始终认为艾欧里亚是受自己照顾的。正如艾俄洛斯照顾自己一样。所以之前两人每次切磋，他都会很体贴地假装刚刚好才能取得胜利，这是身为前辈应该做的。<br/>可是这一次不一样。艾欧里亚疯狂的攻击，让他应接不暇。<br/>“艾欧里亚，你到底在干什么？！”<br/>这样，有危险的不是自己而是他。才七岁的孩子，还不足以很好地控制自己的力量。<br/>“我要杀了你！”<br/>“……！！”<br/>他不得不将艾欧里亚打倒在地，让他几乎动弹不得。但那双眼睛后，仍然有仇恨的烈火在熊熊燃烧。<br/>为什么？<br/>“还问我为什么？你杀了哥哥啊……！”那个时候，他年纪尚且幼小，搞不明白什么叛徒之类故弄玄虚的一套。艾欧里亚的想法很简单，他深爱着哥哥，因此杀掉哥哥的就是坏人。<br/>修罗愣愣地站了一会儿，就仿佛当初站在那里面对艾俄洛斯一样，大脑中一片空白。</p><p>——不，我不要听你解释！<br/>——为什么？！艾俄洛斯——你为什么不还手？！<br/>——为什么啊……</p><p>忽然之间，他像逃跑一般冲出了训练场。<br/>以前，无论是面对怎样的对手，即使是艾俄洛斯本人……他也没有想到要逃跑过。但是有人拉住了他。那人气力大得难以想象。他拼命地胡乱挣扎了一番，试图逃出那人的掌握。<br/>“艾俄洛斯没有死！我现在就把他找回来给你们看！”<br/>他胡乱地嚷着，其实连自己也不明白自己在说什么。<br/>“修罗，别闹了。”教皇的语气威严，就是不大像他的声音。“艾俄洛斯已经死了，你忘记了吗？”<br/>……<br/>艾俄洛斯死了。真相嘲讽地注视着他。<br/>修罗跪在地上，手指深深地插进地面。他想用一点方法来分散自己的注意力，可是没能做到。<br/>事后，他到底去了哪里，又是怎么回到圣域的，自己已不记得了。他在射手宫门前忽然清醒过来：那里的一切都蒙上了灰尘，已经有许多个月，没有人在这里居住。艾俄洛斯生活过的痕迹彻底消失了。<br/>事实如此明显。只是他无法承受，所以才假装看不见。</p><p>如今十三岁的少年愣愣地站在自己的守护宫门前。他不知道自己该做些什么，迎上前去打招呼吗？好吧……听上去还不错。<br/>他走进了摩羯宫，来到那个影子身后。<br/>“艾俄洛斯前辈……”他低声说道。</p><p>那个人缓缓地回过头来。<br/>修罗悚然一惊，那并非艾俄洛斯。尽管拥有相似的金棕色短发，那双青色的眼睛，却温和沉静，是他多年来不曾见到过的。<br/>“或许你弄错了。”那双眼睛的主人，静静地开口。“我是希绪弗斯。”</p><p>两个人年纪差了起码十岁，事后，修罗也很好奇自己为什么会搞错。最后他得出结论，应该只是单纯先入为主的成见，而不是因为他内心深处的愿望。<br/>某些事情只要一用理性否认便好像不存在了。换句话说，那叫做掩耳盗铃，自欺欺人。<br/>在那一瞬间，修罗很难说清自己的心情是怎样的。似乎既失望又轻松。大概是因为他根本就没想好该怎么面对艾俄洛斯吧……以后要准备一套专用的演讲稿才行。<br/>接着他想起来了，希绪弗斯是先代射手座的黄金圣斗士。貌似还是圣域的仁智勇模范什么什么的。以前教皇时常提起他。修罗一直把他想象成成年艾俄洛斯的形象，结果当希绪弗斯真的以这么个形象出现在他面前的时候，他反而觉得震惊了。<br/>“你是摩羯座的圣斗士吧，你叫什么名字？”<br/>“修罗。您怎么会知道？”修罗感觉有些奇怪。他没有穿圣衣，出现在这里并不代表就是摩羯宫的守护者。希绪弗斯却一眼就认出来了。<br/>希绪弗斯笑了笑，没有回答这个问题：“啊……那么，今年是哪一年来着？说起来，圣战是不是又要开始了？”<br/>“1976年。据说，大概还有10年时间吧……”教皇说过的话，他是一直都记得的。<br/>“……已经两百多年了么……”希绪弗斯默想了一会。“那，教皇是史昂还是童虎？多半是史昂。对了，女神现在也在圣域吗？这一届的射手座是谁？”<br/>……<br/>修罗的脸色变得难看起来。<br/>总而言之，他尽量潦草地为前辈解释了一下这些年的事件。听到了“艾俄洛斯叛乱说”，希绪弗斯眯起眼睛，似乎并不打算发表什么评论。事实上，他听到这些年发生的事情，似乎并没有感觉到惊讶。<br/>只是，他灼灼地盯着修罗看。那只能属于成年人的，仿佛能洞悉一切的目光教人不舒服。<br/>“那么，干掉这位叛徒的战士在哪里呢？”希绪弗斯语气轻快地问道。<br/>“艾俄洛斯是我杀的。”<br/>“哦，那你的圣剑应该练得很不错了。”<br/>“……您怎么没有出现在射手宫？”修罗冷不丁地抛出这一句。他实在不想讨论艾俄洛斯。<br/>“这个问题问得好，我也想知道啊……”希绪弗斯远目。“我只是想要来圣域看看，结果不知道为什么出现在这里罢了。”<br/>……真的么？修罗觉得这位前辈说这句话的时候眼神很飘忽。</p><p>希绪弗斯曾经以为那不过是场梦境。他又回到了圣域的十二宫，沐浴着灿烂的阳光。那样的世界在他眼中几乎有些失真。<br/>他在十二宫翻来覆去地徘徊，人们说笑着穿过了他的身子，似乎完全没有发现鬼魂存在。<br/>那么寂静的宫中，似乎随时会跑出憧憧鬼影。连穿过十二宫的风也是凄凄切切，糅合着死者的思念。希绪弗斯曾经抱着一线希望，也许死后会见到自己想见的人，然而结局却是，死了以后他依然留在这里，如同地缚灵那般不甘地徘徊着。<br/>他开始感觉到彻骨的寒冷，那种感觉他在生前从未有过。而鬼魂本来不应该有感觉。<br/>那么，自己是为了什么而苏醒呢？<br/>但不管怎么说，他回来了。尽管这个圣域已经没有了女神，没有了熟悉的战友。</p><p>希绪弗斯在圣域每次出现的时间不定。据他说，即使领悟了第八感，也无法自由出入冥界。所以他有的时候会待上整整一个月，有的时候只有一个小时就消失了。<br/>不知道为什么，他每一次都只出现在摩羯宫。最后这导致修罗跑去和他平时几乎不说话的迪斯马斯克探讨了一番“冥界的出口到底在哪里”的问题。迪斯最后失去了耐性对他怒吼“我不是冥界路牌！”然后把修罗从巨蟹宫赶了出去。后者此时正试图搞清楚黄泉比良坂的那个坑到底是不是冥界的检票口。<br/>“算了，对于未知的事物我们应该勇于接受。”最后希绪弗斯安慰认真纠结的后辈。不过他那种轻快的语气怎么听都好像是另一回事。<br/>“但是我不想别人擅自进来。”对方很干脆地回答。<br/>“没关系，我已经不是人了。所以这个问题就解决了吧。”<br/>事实上这个问题也没有别的什么解决方法。其他人似乎都看不到希绪弗斯的存在，因此修罗只好默认某些时候在他训练吃饭起居时身边跟着这么个影子。他如果一天里大部分时间不独处就会感到不愉快。现在多了个希绪弗斯，不免深感困扰。<br/>况且，现在他又开始怀念艾俄洛斯了。<br/>“前辈……您能不能至少把头转过去一点？”<br/>“有什么关系。”希绪弗斯淡淡地说道。“小孩子我又不是没见过。”<br/>修罗的脸红了，其实是生气和羞愧的双重作用导致的。他默默地转过身去开始换衣服，同时努力地试图说服自己这里一个人也没有。<br/>“你身上那些伤是怎么回事？”不幸的是身后的声音照样飘进耳膜。<br/>“训练弄的。”声音在一堆衣服里闷闷地传出来。<br/>“我一直想说，你是不是有点努力过头了。这样不好。任何事情都有一定次序，要循序渐进才能达到目标。像你这样每天耗尽体力的做法，其实反而降低了训练的效率。”希绪弗斯温和地说。“怎么了？以前指导你的人没有告诉过你吗？”<br/>“艾俄洛斯也这样说过。”可是他死了，而且你也死了。修罗好心地没有把这句话说出口。<br/>“那就照着做吧。”<br/>希绪弗斯是一个很好的指导者。他不仅给修罗一些建议，有的时候也会倾听训练场上的情况，对其他人发表中肯的评论。在所有人中间他似乎对艾欧里亚的情况更加熟悉一些，据说这是因为他指导过上代的狮子座修炼。<br/>不过，艾欧里亚却是修罗唯一无法转述这些劝告的对象。三年以来，他们之间已经形成了一种默契，互相之间避不见面。艾欧里亚作为叛徒的弟弟抬不起头来，而且正处在敏感的少年时代。他恨着圣域以及夺走哥哥的一切，修罗正是首当其冲的靶子。<br/>艾欧里亚是个直率的人。讨厌一个人就会表现出来。特别是，这个杀害哥哥的凶手显得若无其事，那就更加深了他的恨意。<br/>其实修罗当然也不像表现出来的那样毫不在意。只是他也不知道能够做什么，所以干脆假装无视罢了。</p><p>在撒加暗中接管圣域的那几年里，一切都没有变化的迹象。很快，艾俄洛斯的叛变也不再成为话题。<br/>世界仍旧在无情地转动着。时间的齿轮，时快时慢地带走了光阴。只有一些人和事怎样也不会淡去。十二宫渐渐失去了往昔的神采。如箭一般正直的那个人不在了，后人无论如何也无法取代他的位置。许多人留下来，不过因为他们无处可去。<br/>而且……留下的人之中也弥漫着迷惘和阴郁的情绪。三年前叛乱的阴影笼罩在每个人的头上。<br/>春生夏长，秋霜满地。接着是朔风呼啸的时节。<br/>一九七七年的十一月，时间进入深秋。就象竹子拔节一样，几个年幼的孩子，都在飞速地长高，变大。<br/>月底，修罗在一天晚上，忽然心中一动，走出摩羯宫，在门前停了下来。<br/>他过了好一阵才想起来，明天是艾俄洛斯的生日。圣域里已经有四年没有这个人存在了。<br/>有一次艾俄洛斯过生日的时候，大家给他庆祝，有人（多半是迪斯）提议把艾欧里亚打包送给他。于是一干人就去找年幼的狮子座训练生，幸好修罗知道这个消息后抢先去把他藏了起来。<br/>后来艾俄洛斯甩下给他过生日的众人，在双子宫的角落里找到了弟弟。一贯好脾气的射手座黑了脸，把几个罪魁祸首抓起来挨个教训了一顿。<br/>事后他们都怨修罗多事，过来找他狠狠打了一架。<br/>……<br/>总而言之，不甚愉快的回忆。<br/>修罗走进了射手宫。<br/>射手宫内本来应该是空无一人的才对，然而此时，他忽然感觉到，那里有一个小宇宙。修罗蹑手蹑脚地闯了进去，右手凝出圣剑的形状，蓄势待发。果然，就在那墙边有一个黑影，靠在那里不知道做什么。他是怎么进来的？<br/>那个黑影猛地回过头。一片黑暗中，彼此都看清了对方的面孔。<br/>修罗和艾欧里亚，在射手宫内彼此对峙。</p><p>两个人都没有料到对方会出现在这里。艾欧里亚想说话，但显然，他的表达能力还不够好，还没能想到一句话中有刺兼具轻蔑厌恶的开场白，很是僵持了一会。<br/>修罗想了想，率先开口。<br/>“艾欧里亚，光速拳除了追求速度，对自身的技巧要求也很高。必须注意出拳和收拳的方式，还有腰、胁力道的配合，才能做到更快更强，真正地打倒敌人。”<br/>“……”请问你在说什么？<br/>“没什么，有位前辈是这么说的。对了你是来找艾俄洛斯的吧。那我先回去了。”<br/>修罗真的走了。艾欧里亚还在发呆。这算什么展开？</p><p>其实艾欧里亚比他愿意承认的还要想念哥哥。要不然的话，今天晚上就不会待在这里了。<br/>不管别人怎样说，他是艾俄洛斯的弟弟。就算全世界都说他是个叛徒，弟弟也是不会背叛他的。<br/>其实他只是想等到十二点，然后对哥哥说一声生日快乐而已。<br/>要不是某个家伙忽然闯进来，气氛也许会更好一些。<br/>……<br/>稍晚，修罗再次踏进射手宫时，月色已收。艾欧里亚蜷缩在角落里睡着了。在等待中，他渐渐地忘记了时间。<br/>黑发少年皱起眉头：“都现在了，你还没回去？”<br/>“啊啊啊！十二点钟已经过了？！”艾欧里亚猛然清醒过来。<br/>“比起那个，你不应该留这么晚，快去睡觉。”<br/>“你凭什么命令我？”<br/>“艾俄洛斯也不会同意的。”<br/>“别人可以提，就是你不许提起他！”<br/>修罗认为，放任艾欧里亚半夜不睡觉是绝对不行的。这个年纪的孩子应该规律作息。由于艾俄洛斯不在，他理所当然地成了肩负这一重任的人。要是别人，看见艾欧里亚这种态度早就打退堂鼓了，但他修罗是何许人，要达到目的时向来不会被困难击倒。<br/>于是，他在脑内回放一遍希绪弗斯教诲的“逗猫十二法”，调整着表情，以（自认为）最温柔的语气说道：“艾欧里亚乖，给你哥哥唱完生日歌就回去睡觉好不好？”<br/>……<br/>刚才还张牙舞爪的小狮子表情一下变得恐惧起来，蹭地退了好几步，背靠在墙上直瞪着他。<br/>“你该不会……被哥哥附身了吧？”<br/>“……”这是何等严重的打击啊……</p><p>他们真的给艾俄洛斯唱了一首生日歌。事实上是艾欧里亚唱完的，因为修罗忘记了后两句的调子。<br/>穿过天蝎宫，米罗还在呼呼大睡。<br/>天枰宫，一个人也没有。<br/>处女宫，修罗给沙加用小宇宙发了个短信，就长驱直入了。<br/>一路上艾欧里亚想着刚才发生的事，忽然非常非常生自己的气。他竟然从头到尾，都没有成功表现出仇恨之情（实际上他有努力地表演，但被对方完全无视了），还和杀害哥哥的凶手一起唱了生日歌然后让他送回来。他越想越不爽，到了狮子宫门口，连再见都没说，就气鼓鼓地跑了进去。<br/>如果狮子宫有大门一定会被狠狠地摔上。<br/>结果倒是修罗既莫名又委屈地站了一会。万籁俱寂，有落叶在簌簌翻动。</p><p>“艾欧里亚好像讨厌我。”<br/>在第二天的食堂里，修罗看着米罗和艾欧里亚抢一块蛋糕，用相当不符合他形象的忧郁语气，对阿布罗狄说道。<br/>“那又怎么样？你现在才发现吗？”阿布罗狄无动于衷。“他不是讨厌你，而是相当讨厌你。”<br/>“所以有什么办法能够把关系变得好一点？”<br/>“比起那个，你干嘛要跟他把关系搞好？”<br/>“我应该对他负责。”<br/>……<br/>请不要用这种好像你把人家肚子搞大了的语气好么？<br/>阿布罗狄试探性地问道：“……那么请问，除了艾欧里亚，你还打算对谁负责啊？”<br/>修罗认真地思考着：“嗯……女神，教皇，艾俄洛斯，撒加——如果他能找回来。其他那几个小鬼也很麻烦。哦，还有摩羯宫的杂兵。”还有那个看似容易迷路的希绪弗斯前辈。他在心里补充。<br/>“噗。”阿布罗狄乐了。“修罗你真可爱，要不要也对我负责一下？”<br/>“好啊，如果我们是在战斗并且是同伴我会对你负责的。”很显然被调戏的对象脑子根本就没转过弯来。<br/>“……是吗，我快感动得落泪了呢。”<br/>……结果这场对话完全跑题了。</p><p>到目前为止，能看到希绪弗斯的貌似只有现任摩羯宫主人。其他人包括摩羯宫的侍女杂兵都对他视若无睹，并在私下讨论修罗大人的脑子可能出了问题。就连教皇也看不到这位老战友（大概是因为这个教皇其实是撒加）。<br/>至于十二宫里可能见得到鬼的的迪斯和沙加……希绪弗斯当初断然拒绝了去看他们的提议，理由是那两个家伙让阿释密达去拜访就好。而真实原因是，他觉得忍受上代那两个就够了，这代的二位貌似既没有更好欺负，也没有更好相处，更不需要圣域知心叔叔的开导，所以干脆懒得去。再说了，即使是幽灵，从摩羯宫一路飘下去也是很累的。<br/>下次见面时，修罗把射手宫发生的故事告诉了他。充分拥有身为幽灵自觉的希绪弗斯正在半空中飘来飘去，听完默默地扭过头：“对不起我去隔壁扶一下墙。”说罢就穿了过去。<br/>修罗等了许久，都不见他穿墙回来，连忙跑到了隔壁，却什么也没看见。希绪弗斯就这样再一次失踪了。<br/>十五分钟……创下滞留时间最短记录。</p><p>下一次见面，希绪弗斯难得地挑起了一个两人几乎不谈的话题。<br/>“你一直很崇拜艾俄洛斯吧？”<br/>“哪里有！谁会崇拜那种人啊……！”<br/>“……我恨他，他是圣域的叛徒。”<br/>“他教过我很多东西，不过自从他死后，我已经打算把那些都忘掉了。那些事情，不过是拿来骗小孩子的吧？他自己那时也是小孩子。可笑的是，我们一直都还在相信他。”<br/>“那么，你现在真心认为，他是会成为叛徒的那种人么？只怕你的内心并不是这样想的吧？要不就是我弄错了，其实你没事跑到射手宫，只是为了闲逛？”<br/>“……！”<br/>总是这样，那双温和的眼睛，实际上犀利得足以看透自己。<br/>某些时候觉得自己想得足够清楚的问题，经他一说，又迷惑起来了。希绪弗斯也许不了解二百多年后的世界，却足够了解一个十几岁孩子的内心。他是成年人，这份成熟是眼下的自己所学不来的。<br/>“那么，他为什么不对我解释呢？”修罗握紧了拳头。“为什么他不干脆打倒我？！”<br/>希绪弗斯的表情忽然有了一种不寻常的阴郁，这是以前从未有过的。他望向窗外，通向射手宫的台阶历历在目。<br/>“……也许他是为了保护你。真相恐怕是你难以想象，也难以承受的东西。只会陷人于危险之中。”他想，但是什么都没说。既然艾俄洛斯未曾将自己的想法宣之于口，他也不会去破坏后辈的决定。<br/>希绪弗斯最后说：“这一切是他的事。我不知道。”<br/>修罗双手捂住了脸，无声地颤抖着。如果那个时候自己有问过他就好了。如果那个时候自己再从容一点、冷静一点，事情会不会变得不同？<br/>“我常常到射手宫去，是以为他还会回到那里。我还有许多问题想问他，可是这些年他从来都没有回来过。”<br/>“从死亡的国度回来并不是那般简单。”<br/>并非每个人都有那样的执念，即使有也未必能做到。如果艾俄洛斯在生前领悟了第八感，那或许还有一点希望。只是，在那样的年纪自行领悟第八感，未免太强人所难。<br/>希绪弗斯温和地注视着他。<br/>“不过，你可以把我当成艾俄洛斯。假如你有什么想要对他说的，就对我说吧。”<br/>沉默良久。<br/>“对不起。艾俄洛斯。”修罗说，声音低得几乎听不见。<br/>“对不起……”少年一边断断续续地道着歉，一边抽泣，以至于声音有些沙哑。</p><p>希绪弗斯想起了类似的场景。那是他还活着的时候。<br/>最终人们只找到了圣衣而没有找到艾尔熙德的哪怕一小片残骸，只好给他立了个象征性的墓碑。那段时间里，希绪弗斯经常感到心慌气短，他觉得有一些很重要的东西消逝了。但他不敢去认真想更不曾跟人谈起。事实上，如果有人想在他面前提到艾尔熙德，他也会东拉西扯地回避。仅仅那个名字也会带来深沉的回忆，而他是统帅，不能沉浸于过去。<br/>直到一天夜里，月色凉如水，斜斜照进射手宫。<br/>希绪弗斯在深眠中醒来，感觉到身侧有着什么东西。沉重的呼吸声表明那也许是个人。<br/>他睁开眼睛，艾尔熙德的黑眼睛反映着月光，就在那里深深地凝视着他。晦暗的夜里看不清他的表情。只听见他在说话，平静而清晰。<br/>“对不起，希绪弗斯。”他说。<br/>希绪弗斯感觉到心脏痛得厉害。即使是后来在天上把它挖出来的时候，它也没有这样痛过。</p><p>“我根本就不怪你，在那种情况下，你能有什么选择呢……”希绪弗斯喃喃地说道。<br/>过了好一阵子，他意识到自己失神了。<br/>修罗听见了这句话惊讶地抬起头，苍白的脸上全是泪痕，看起来像是被父母抛弃的可怜小孩。他很快止住了眼泪，虽然不受控制地抽噎着，却竭力摆出一副刚才什么也没发生过的神气。<br/>希绪弗斯不由得笑了笑。他想伸手揉那头黑发，但，指尖只碰到了稀薄的空气。鬼魂的手就那样穿了过去，再也触碰不到二百多年后的世界。</p><p>后来，他们再也没有提起过这件事。<br/>那之后，修罗下定了决心，不再沉浸于自责中，而是抛弃掉无用的情感继续前进。艾俄洛斯的死会是他背负一生的责任。他要连同艾俄洛斯的份一起，和怯懦、恐惧、痛苦、死亡和孤独战斗，和灾难、背叛和偏见战斗，和一切圣域的敌人战斗。<br/>也许艾俄洛斯永远不能被取代，至少，他可以勉强填补上一小块空隙……<br/>不过这样的想法，他从没有让任何人知道，包括希绪弗斯。<br/>……事实上，最丢脸的一面已经让他看见了，这些念头还是留在心里的好。<br/>相比起来，希绪弗斯并不介意和他谈起艾尔熙德。在希绪弗斯的描述中，他是个很厉害的人，就像圣剑那样，无论什么东西都阻止不了他。<br/>“我有的时候很怀念他。”这样说的时候，前代射手座的笑容短暂地从脸上消失了，有一点忧郁地看着摩羯宫的墙壁。“你年纪还小，这些事情，是体会不到这么多的。”<br/>希绪弗斯看起来很寂寞。修罗被这种战友的深情厚谊感动了。他觉得自己有必要安慰这位前辈，于是认真地提议：“既然是这样，不如您把我当成艾尔熙德前辈吧。如果有什么话想告诉他，就对我说好了。” <br/>鬼魂的双眼似乎蒙上了一层水汽。沉默良久。<br/>修罗屏息静气地等待着。<br/>终于，希绪弗斯凝望着对方的黑眼睛，幽幽地说道：“熙德，你好没良心啊。”<br/>“……”修罗石化了整整三十秒钟。</p><p>后来，他对艾欧里亚说：“我不会向你道歉。杀你哥哥是我正当的任务。艾俄洛斯是伟大的战士，我以和他战斗过为荣。”<br/>“假如你不相信我的话，至少相信你的哥哥吧。”<br/>……<br/>那之后他们经历了一场大战，两个人都遍体鳞伤。如果不是阿鲁迪巴及时赶到，他们估计就看不到后来圣战了。<br/>“阿鲁迪巴，你能不能送我回摩羯宫？我走不动了。”<br/>艾欧里亚一瘸一拐地走下山，而修罗终于支持不住坐在了地上。刚才还能保持不动声色，现在他是真的耗尽了体力。黑发少年的脸上现出疲惫的神色，看起来比他实际的年纪大上许多。<br/>阿鲁迪巴打量着他。修罗的披风和圣衣上都是斑斑血迹，嘴唇苍白，显然，那些血都是他自己的。而且在重伤的情况下，赶来援助艾欧里亚，无疑大大加剧了伤势。<br/>“可以，不过你现在该去的不是摩羯宫，是医院。”阿鲁迪巴得出结论。<br/>“……不要。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“做‘史上第一位进医院的黄金圣斗士’太丢人了。”<br/>“是啊是啊，和神打了两场架还需要进医院实在是太丢人了。”金牛座的战士无视对方抗议的眼神，把他扛了起来。<br/>“至少别跟人说……”修罗无力反抗，只能认命地闭上眼睛。意识在迅速地离他而去。<br/>“我不会的。放心吧。”<br/>不过如果他们自己知道了可不能怪我。阿鲁迪巴默默地在内心补充。</p><p>医院确实是个很乏味的地方。除了躺在床上和接受各种检查之外什么都做不了。<br/>修罗望向上方的点滴，暗自祈求它能跑得快一点。<br/>在这两天中，艾欧里亚仍然在战斗。如果能快点离开这个鬼地方就好了。医生的口气，似乎大有要他在这里住上半年之久的意味，这实在不能不引起当事人的警惕，开始认真策划逃跑方案，并且在心中埋怨阿鲁迪巴的多事。<br/>本来医院至少有两样东西可以看，一是电视，二是漂亮的大姐姐。但目前为止，二者都令他失望。以修罗的思维，基本上理解不了地球上任何一档正常的电视节目，他实在不能想象，就在人和神战斗得你死我活的时候，世界上居然有人还在津津乐道地追捧肤浅的爱情肥皂剧。至于漂亮的大姐姐……好吧，听见她们谈论自己是不是政府的特工/黑社会人员/特种部队的改造人，他感觉受到了严重的侮辱。<br/>为了表示慰问，阿鲁迪巴送了一个长得很怪的挂饰让他挂在床头。修罗忍耐着没有说它很难看。据说这是他们为修狮子圣衣去穆那里的时候买回来的纪念品，为了停下来买它，艾欧里亚气得差一点就甩下他们自己跑到嘉米尔去。（修罗觉得，他们居然为一个纪念品吵架，实在是够幼稚的。）<br/>在这几天里的唯一一个访客出乎他的意料。<br/>“哟，你的样子可真惨啊。”迪斯马斯克抱着双臂兴趣盎然地打量着病房内部，最后目光落到了某个躺着的人身上。“真是——太丢脸了……”<br/>修罗狠狠瞪了他一眼。自己倒霉的样子最不想就是让这家伙看到。迪斯一贯喜欢幸灾乐祸，他一来准没好事。其实吧……他很想双手掩面说一句“我同意你的看法”。<br/>“你来干什么？”<br/>“当然是来嘲笑你。”迪斯想也没想就回答。<br/>“……”如果不是手臂上打着石膏一定会向他脑门上招呼过去。“那你怎么知道我在这里？”<br/>“噢，阿鲁迪巴把你扛出去的时候可是经过了十二宫的。他很好心地打招呼说叫我们都装做不知道。不幸的是，我一贯没有成人之美的好习惯。”<br/>“……”早该想到的。<br/>“呐，修罗，说起来，你和艾欧里亚违抗命令的事被发现了，你就没有想过会是个什么后果吗？”<br/>“也许他们派你来把我干掉？黄泉比良坂一日游？”修罗无聊地回答。<br/>“有道理，也许我们老大觉得应该派你去冥界修条路。”迪斯深表赞同地点头。“总而言之，处分是免不了的。艾欧里亚抗命还可以理解，另一个傻瓜竟然是你，真是大出我的意料。当年艾俄洛斯死的时候你也没有——”<br/>“你给我住口！”修罗愤怒了。不知道为什么，他可以容忍别人提起艾俄洛斯，就是受不了迪斯跟他说这个。“我用不着向你解释我做过的事。假如想盘问我，让教皇亲自来。你还没那个资格！”<br/>“哼，我本来也没那个兴趣。只是提醒一下你罢了。”迪斯似乎是要摆脱不愉快话题似地挥了挥手。“要不然教皇追究起来你俩就惨了。”<br/>修罗迷惑地看着他。有一瞬间，迪斯的忧虑看上去是真实的。<br/>——不不不我一定是看错了。他立刻把这个想法清除出脑海。期待迪斯马斯克为同伴着想，不如期待一只老母猪在树上迎着西方升起的绿油油太阳翩翩起舞。<br/>正在想着的时候迪斯凑近摸了摸他的头发：“喂，在医院里很无聊吧？话说原来你的比我的要硬。”<br/>“什么东西比你的硬……？”<br/>“当然是头发，难道还能是——”迪斯及时住口不说了，接着爆发出一阵毫无形象的狂笑。修罗无比纳闷地看着他，心想，这个人大概是有病吧……</p><p>这场战斗留下了一个谜团：在艾欧里亚之前，有人赶到雅典娜神像前展开了战斗。但，那不是现任黄金的任何一个人，因为别人都遵守命令待在他们的宫里，拥有充分的不在场证据。<br/>最后米罗下结论道：“也许是艾俄洛斯显灵了。”<br/>但修罗马上想起了另一个人。他觉得，有些事需要弄清楚。</p><p>这些年里，希绪弗斯能够感觉到，圣域出了一些变故。<br/>首先是艾俄洛斯的背叛和死亡，接着是撒加的失踪，教皇却对此无动于衷。这，并非史昂的处事风格。尽管已经两百年未曾相见，他不相信一个人会忽然如此改变。本来他几乎已经要确定，但他想弄得更清楚些。因为真相对于某些人来说，可能会过于残酷。希绪弗斯非常珍惜这样的灵魂，他不想拿这个灵魂去冒险。<br/>几年来唯一的一次，他发现自己现身在教皇厅。<br/>……结果被眼前的景象震撼了。话说，教皇厅啥时候修建了这么大的一个浴池……？？<br/>希绪弗斯抖了抖圣衣的翅膀，然后想起来自己是鬼魂应该不会沾水的。他飘到浴池上方，观察着这个房间。事实上这个浴池看来真不一般，即使称为游泳池也不为过。该不会……史昂后来就建了这个吧……<br/>这个时候，有一个人走了进来。<br/>披着教皇的袍子。<br/>一阵不安在亡灵的心中膨胀起来。他凝视着这个身影脱下了外袍，摘下了冠冕，散开黑色的长发……他面向亡灵的方向望过来，视线漠然地穿过死者，停留在教皇厅的繁复装饰之上。那是一张年轻的脸，如天神一样俊美非凡，眼睛是纯粹的血红色，充斥着勃勃野心。<br/>……不是史昂。<br/>即使已经有了心理准备，希绪弗斯仍然感到心往下沉。这一切都是个阴谋。到底是什么时候开始变成了这样？圣域究竟有多少人是这个阴谋的棋子？<br/>“你究竟打算干什么？”他低声问道。而黑发的撒加似乎什么也没有听见。他待在这片水池里，似乎是在沉思着什么……<br/>外面响起了匆匆的脚步声。有人会在这个时候闯进来吗？<br/>预想的情形没有发生，脚步就在外面停下了。<br/>“教皇啊，不……撒加，找我有什么事？”门外的声音问道。<br/>“我最近知道了一些有趣的事。十二宫这里，好像是在闹鬼。”<br/>希绪弗斯悚然一惊。<br/>“这件事我也是刚刚发现。”撒加的声音冰冷。“迪斯，用不着在那里待着，进来看看吧。”</p><p>希绪弗斯迅速地穿进了墙壁。如他所料，对方不会闹出太大的动静，所以只能从大门出去——在这短暂的时间里，他向下直奔过去……<br/>一路上铺设的玫瑰并没有造成影响，然而，现在的他，根本就无法跑过黄金圣斗士。穿过双鱼宫，身后的迪斯已经追了上来，扬声叫道：“是艾俄洛斯吗？”<br/>这个家伙真的能够看到自己……不过，好像把自己当成了另外的人？他估量了一下前面的距离，停了下来。想要跑掉的希望看来很渺茫。<br/>“迪斯马斯克，我真没有料到，你会和撒加同流合污。”他背对迪斯站着，冷静地说道。他曾经听说过，这个家伙是现任的巨蟹座，将整个巨蟹宫都装饰了死人脸。<br/>“……呵，没有料到？我在你的心目中曾经是个好人过么？”身后传来不屑的声音。“仁智勇先生，被人当成叛徒的感觉怎样？直到现在，也还不肯放弃吗？”<br/>“你这样也算圣斗士？背叛女神和教皇，对你来说，有什么好处？”<br/>“没有什么好处，因为我是个坏人，所以自然要干点坏事。艾俄洛斯，你应该庆幸当年碰上的不是我，而是个头脑不清楚的笨蛋。否则的话，你那张比一般人厚上几倍的脸皮就保不住了。”<br/>“那么，其他人都是被骗的了……你们就这样把女神的战士变成自己的爪牙吗？”<br/>“哦，这个我不清楚，也不关心……还以为你会更有趣一点的，没想到还是这么冠冕堂皇的一套。”<br/>“那真可惜啊，你本来可以成为一个好人的。”<br/>“……呵，谁知道呢？”<br/>希绪弗斯已经知道，水瓶宫不会有人来了。否则有人在这里看到迪斯跟空气的对话，或许会产生一点怀疑……但现在就连这个希望也已破灭。他不知道，此时水瓶座的卡妙正在西伯利亚带徒弟。<br/>那么……前面的摩羯宫呢？摩羯宫里会不会有人在？<br/>“……前代的巨蟹座圣斗士，是我的好朋友。”<br/>他转过了头，望见了对面惊愕的眼光，微微一笑。<br/>“他跟你一样，能够看到已死的鬼魂。那家伙即使面对死亡也会嘲笑，但却从来不嘲讽正义。你真的觉得自己就该是邪恶的？如此轻率的选择，是因为你根本就不了解善恶。”<br/>“……你……你是……”<br/>迪斯认出来，眼前的人并非艾俄洛斯。他的惊讶也来自于此。<br/>“你可以忘记你的使命，可以肆意践踏你的灵魂。如果我能带给你一些迷惘就好了。可惜，一切为时已晚……我是希绪弗斯，你想对我出手的话，就尽管来吧。”<br/>“这么说，你是前代的射手座？”迪斯冷笑了一声。“真抱歉啊，即使是死人并且是前辈，我也没法对知道得太多的家伙手下留情。”<br/>如果自己不是死人就好了。那样的话，一定会狠狠地给这小子一顿教训，让他知道五讲四美三热爱。可惜现在自己没有肉体根本谈不上发什么大招……只能走为上计。<br/>一动念间，希绪弗斯已经冲向前方的摩羯宫。那里应该会有救星……<br/>迪斯没有追，实际上也用不着。他只是举起了一只手指。<br/>……“积尸气冥界波！”<br/>冥界波迅速地追上了竭力逃离的前代射手座。<br/>天旋地转。希绪弗斯眼前一阵模糊。<br/>终究，还是……<br/>水瓶宫里静悄悄一片。撒加这时走了进来，他已经披上袍子，戴上了教皇的面具：“处理得如何了？”<br/>“不足为惧。”巨蟹座的黄金圣斗士，脸上一如既往地挂着嘲讽的冷笑。</p><p>泰坦之战结束了。于是大家又回到了各自的修炼地。卡妙收了两个徒弟，这件事让米罗很沮丧。<br/>教皇仍以他的智慧和手腕，将圣域牢牢地握在手中。<br/>这场战争只给两个人带来了很大的变化。艾欧里亚陡然长高了许多，越来越像早逝的兄长，与此同时，少年的稚气也在他的脸上飞速脱去。艾欧里亚变得坦率和开朗了许多，越来越多的人喜欢上他，从他身上发现了他哥哥本来可以成为的样子。<br/>修罗却变得越发沉默，行踪不定。如今他已经不再有少年时的许多迷惘与悲伤。那柄圣剑现在愈发锋利了，只是那锋芒将落在谁的头上却无人知晓。<br/>这段时间他常常到射手宫去，代替已不在那里的人打理一切。曾经的他，对着这里的主人一遍又一遍地道歉，直到声嘶力竭。<br/>任务渐渐增加，十二宫的各个主人总是聚少离多。希绪弗斯消失了，和他当初出现在这里一样突然。一开始修罗觉得他不过是像以前那样离开几个月。后来，一天天过去，花开花谢，水逝云飞，一年，两年，三年……<br/>他渐渐地磨灭了希望，不再经常找借口回圣域了。</p><p>“马尼戈特，我觉得你应该显灵教训一下你的后辈。”<br/>希绪弗斯郁闷地说道。自从被强行打回冥界，他的心情一直很不爽。因此游荡到寒冰地狱来找碴的次数就多了很多。<br/>“没办法，谁叫我没有第八感。”马尼戈特的亡灵用小宇宙回答，毫不犹豫地推卸责任。“再说问题根源在于，史昂和你都是天大的笨蛋。”<br/>“……是够傻的。”有旁观人士插嘴。<br/>“笛捷尔你不要在这种时候说实话。”卡路狄亚适时补上一记绝杀。<br/>……<br/>寒冰地狱在某些时候其实也是热闹的。<br/>在第一次来到这里的时候，他努力辨认周围的同伴们——其他人以灵魂或者小宇宙状态陆陆续续地跟他打了招呼。本应在的人却没有到齐。<br/>“阿斯普洛斯呢？”希绪弗斯环顾周围，问道。<br/>“他被冥王复活了，估计还要制造点麻烦吧。”<br/>其实希绪弗斯是想问另外一个人，但却一时问不出口。<br/>“你是找艾尔熙德吧？”雅柏菲卡说道。“他不在。我们都找过他，但是，他确实不在这里。”<br/>寒冰地狱的寒意，直透骨髓。<br/>……难道他也领悟了第八感？不，那不可能。<br/>“可能那家伙根本就没死吧？就像童虎，其实还活着……”<br/>“圣衣已经找回来了。”<br/>“我倒是有个推测。”他听见了阿释密达平静的声音。“他最后是和梦神一起消失的。所以也许他所在的地方已经是神的领域。也许是被困在再也无法脱身的梦境里。那个地方我们都无法到达，他也出不来吧。”<br/>“不会的，他还来见过我呢。”希绪弗斯笑道，随即回想起艾尔熙德那犹如诀别的眼神。<br/>“是吗？他已经死了，所以无论意志有多么强大，都无法摆脱哈迪斯的束缚。唯一的办法就是交易吧。我不知道他许诺了那些神什么，才能够来见你一面。但无疑今后不会再有机会了。”<br/>所有的鬼魂，连同希绪弗斯一起沉默着。<br/>……笨蛋，为什么要用这种宝贵的机会道歉呢？我根本没有责怪过你。<br/>那天艾尔熙德为什么在深夜里出现在他身边，又在天明时消失，希绪弗斯已经不想知道。但那个梦境的每个细节，都使他印象深刻。<br/>艾尔熙德将本应失去的右手放在他胸前，似乎是在确认那里的心跳。<br/>希绪弗斯抚摸着那头黑发，认真地、温柔地，像哄孩子一样对他说：“乖，熙德，没事的，别哭。”<br/>其实艾尔熙德根本就没有哭。泪流满面的人是自己。<br/>理智知道，这是唯一的结果。<br/>如果他曾经表现得非常坚强，那是因为有许多同样坚强不屈的人在一起奋战。他们蔑视死亡，以人类的尊严向高高在上的神发出挑战，他们中许多人即使在死时也骄傲地昂着头颅。每失去一个同伴，他的心底就添上一个空洞，现在，它们终于连在一起。他的力量就顺着那空洞漏走了。<br/>艾尔熙德的消逝就像一个漩涡，带走了许多他生前的欢乐。尽管他身负重担，却只能往前走着。希绪弗斯常常感觉到，自己在走着一条没有尽头的路，身体已经不堪重荷，却仍然为了什么一步一步地往前挪动。他不知道这条路会通向哪里，却又无法舍弃身上的东西。<br/>他被死亡分成了两半。一个自己仍旧徘徊在世间，寻找着那些失去的重要的事物，一个自己流连在冥界。只是影子，不是活人，需要一个理由在死者的国度维系自己黯淡的存在。一切欢愉的情感都不足以做到，只有深沉的痛苦与憎恨，才会产生跨越生死的执念。对于亡灵而言，希望在这时是那么渺茫和残忍。时间是没有意义的。几百年的日子，也会像流水一般悄然而逝。在这段时光里，影子们走动着，交谈着，有时候强颜欢笑，有时候鸣泣呜咽，仿佛他们生前所做的那样，来排遣被隔离于生者的世界的巨大孤独。<br/>这段时间里，他们偶尔也会做梦，死亡也会带来梦境，却与生者之梦完全不同。他们的梦境往往是在活人的意念里做的。因此，每当希绪弗斯感觉到那思念之情让他难以忍受，他就出现在摩羯宫。<br/>而现在连那梦境也变得模糊而难以触及了。</p><p>修罗也做了一个梦。<br/>他全副武装地在山地间跋涉，不假思索地越过崎岖的道路，似乎一开始他就知道要去哪里。缥缈的雾气浮动在四周，使这个梦境染上了凄迷的寒意。<br/>悬崖边上，一个黑头发的孩子站在那里，正在哭泣。他走上前去。<br/>那孩子在对他说话：“我不去，我不想要那样做。”<br/>他漠然地望着那对他仰视的黑眼睛。纯粹的黑色，不像以后那样，沉淀了那么多复杂的色彩。但是现在看到，却让他的心中产生了一阵痛苦和厌恶。<br/>“我相信艾俄洛斯，他不会是叛徒。可是那样的话，教皇错了吗？我应该听谁的？如果为了爱和正义，我还要杀死自己最亲的人，那也算是合理的吗？”<br/>“是的。”他回答十年前的自己。“除此以外，你所有可牺牲的东西，都要牺牲掉。”<br/>“我有什么可牺牲的？”<br/>“生命，名誉，灵魂。”<br/>“那么，为什么我要这样做呢？”<br/>“不为什么。因为你生来就注定如此。一柄剑是没有意志的，它所有的，只是宿命。”<br/>在战场上折断或是在匣中生锈。饮善人的血也饮奸徒的血。一切取决于握剑的手。<br/>“我不要做一柄剑。”那孩子仰起头。那不知所措的表情，使他的脸变得很愚蠢，令人反感。修罗对这个软弱的家伙皱起眉头。<br/>“那么——你就去死吧。”<br/>他举起手臂，扬起又落下，那孩子的身躯顿时分成了两半，跌倒在地上不见了。<br/>然后他看见了艾俄洛斯就在几步开外，还是当年那副样子，竟然仍然带着笑容。那笑容将毒素注入了他的心底。<br/>“修罗，你要杀了我吗？”他笑着说。<br/>他们说这个人是叛徒，必须要除掉他，这是命令。<br/>“……不错。”<br/>他的声音回荡在山崖间，然后，他抬起右手，那是比十年前锋利得多的圣剑。<br/>……醒来以后他愣愣地出了一会神，然后决心彻底将之遗忘。他发现艾俄洛斯落下山崖的景象，比他愿意记起来的要深刻得多。<br/>他试图回忆十年前的自己，却怎么也想不起来。原来那个自己，早就被杀死了……</p><p>“呐，送给你的。”<br/>阿鲁迪巴很奇怪：“这是什么东西？”他举起那两只形状怪异的工艺小鞋子，翻来覆去地端详。似乎是瓷器。两只鞋跟处各有个小洞，用一根红色的细绳绑在一起，看起来怪怪的，不过挺讨人喜欢。<br/>黑发青年一边向金牛宫后走去，一边平板地回答：“从西班牙那里带回来的纪念品。阿鲁迪巴，祝你去年、前年和大前年生日快乐。”<br/>“……好吧，谢谢你的礼物。”<br/>不过话说我今年的生日也早就过去了……阿鲁迪巴心想，不知道他会不会给艾欧里亚也带一双。<br/>狮子宫内。<br/>“谢谢你的染发剂，不过我已经不染发了……”<br/>“不好意思，那是三年前买给你的。”<br/>“喂……那还能用吗？！”<br/>你能不能再没有诚意一点……<br/>艾欧里亚瞪着那瓶染发剂，拿不定主意是拿它来浇花还是扔掉。<br/>有一段时间，他曾经努力想要摆脱哥哥的影子，所以把一头金发染成红色。后来年纪稍长，他放弃了这种无谓的努力。他们两个人确实很相像，无论是外表，还是一往无前的性格。<br/>“其实这也好，我一直觉得现在这个样子比较适合你。”<br/>“现在这个样子？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“我只是觉得，再继续表现出很介意以前的事的样子也没有用。怎么努力也无法掩盖一些事情的话，就去接受它，承担它。就让那个人在自己身上留下烙印吧……或许还可以提醒自己一些事情。” 艾欧里亚咧嘴笑了。“修罗，不过我还是不打算原谅你。我的叛逆期还没过呢。”<br/>“……”你的叛逆期坚持了十年那么长？<br/>那时的艾欧里亚，明明已经失去了想要保护的人，抗拒着，别扭着，却还要奋力战斗。<br/>或许这是修罗那个时候挡在他身前的原因。那样的艾欧里亚让他忍不住想要去保护。一份简单的纯粹的，兄长的情怀。<br/>他已经失去了那份单纯，可是，看到纯粹的事物，还是想要把它留住。这或许就是人的矛盾之处吧。<br/>有的时候，他想，有这样多矛盾的自己，怎么会去挥舞世界上最锋利的剑呢？<br/>……<br/>在濒临死亡的时候，修罗想起了一件事。<br/>那个时候，他曾经到过教皇厅，去质问教皇关于艾俄洛斯的事，结果却中了一记魔拳。所以，其实他并不是毫无怀疑。只是他的真实想法被撒加的拳和自己的愧疚感共同封闭了。<br/>……真是，可笑。<br/>这该死的、该死的摩羯座的忠诚啊……<br/>裸露在外的皮肤已燃烧殆尽，五官也已经彻底烧毁，全身正感受着毁灭的痛楚，此时此刻，他的意识却变得十分清楚。在这短暂醒悟的过程里，他已经再也无法发出声音，也无法流泪了。<br/>小宇宙却还在燃烧。<br/>圣剑，代替那几乎要毁灭殆尽的肉体，及永生辗转的不甘灵魂，带着濒死者的绝望，向空气稀薄的黑暗天空，划出了最后的一剑。<br/>仿佛要将这虚伪的天空，连同其上翻涌的风云，生生撕裂——<br/>艾欧里亚从狮子宫冲出来，只看见一颗流星刺破天幕，在天空中留下了一个耀眼的惊叹号。</p><p>修罗来到冥河岸边的时候只见到了迪斯马斯克。迪斯十分垂头丧气地站在那里，但一见面，顿时换了张脸一般，看着修罗嘲讽地笑起来。<br/>修罗说：“你一直都知道真相？”<br/>迪斯点了点头：“十多年前就知道了。我只是好奇撒加能够做到什么程度。对于我来说，为了神战斗什么的太无聊了。我宁愿看着他毁灭世界。”<br/>修罗垂下眼睛，如果在活着的时候，他也许会亲手把迪斯送到地狱去……但现在，他忽然觉得很累。他已经死了，死人又何必在意那么多？正义，忠诚，他已经托付给活着的人。那人会做得比他更好。<br/>这许多年来，有些重担沉甸甸地压在他肩上，他固执地将责任放在那担子一头，将罪孽感放在另外一头，宁可在万丈深渊摔死，也决不舍弃它们。<br/>现在有些东西已经松动了。<br/>修罗抬起头望向前方，茫茫的一片大水。艾俄洛斯是不是也自这条路上走过？他的心境忽然变得轻快起来。走下去，就可以见到艾俄洛斯，对他亲口说出这许多年的悔恨与思念……<br/>“怎么渡过这条河？”他问道。<br/>迪斯不知道他已经转过了这么多念头，愣了愣：“不知道。我刚刚试了一试，水很深而且根本就感觉不到浮力。”<br/>“到前边去看看吧，也许会有地方能够渡过的。”<br/>于是他们顺着冥河走了一段路，果然见到了前边有一条船，船上似乎还有人影。</p><p>……<br/>两个人在卡隆的目光中掏空了身上的所有积蓄。凑来凑去，还是不够一个人的船费。<br/>“老子打架向来不带钱。”迪斯说，郁闷地弹着钢蹦。<br/>“穷鬼就是穷鬼，用不着找借口。”卡隆对他嗤之以鼻。<br/>“你们两个都在啊？”是卡妙的声音。<br/>两人一起愣了下：“你怎么也来了？”<br/>最后三人好不容易凑出了一人份的船钱。卡隆已经是带着鄙视的眼神来看他们了。<br/>“我先去寒冰地狱探路。”卡妙的口气不容质疑，很像是这几年带徒弟带出来的。<br/>“还是我先去吧，一会前边不知道会发生什么事。”修罗还想见到艾俄洛斯。<br/>迪斯一把拉住他的胳膊：“你人都死了，就少揽责任了。让卡妙去吧。他耐寒能力比你好。”<br/>卡妙对他们俩笑了笑，然后转身跳上了卡隆的渡船。两个人站在冥水边上呆滞地望着对面。修罗心想如果他俩一直找不到钱岂不是要站在这里变成望夫石？他一直在认真思考这个问题，以至于迪斯在旁边乱七八糟说了许多话都没有听见。<br/>“我说啊，其实我一直想见到你得知真相时的表情，那一定很好看。不过现在看来也不过如此，一点意思都没有。”<br/>“早就知道倒霉鬼不止我一个，结果是你和卡妙。我本来就是坏人也无所谓了，你们两个圣人怎么也会跑到这里。”<br/>“后边就剩阿布罗狄和撒加了，你说他俩会不会来啊？”<br/>“修罗你到底有没有在听我说话？还有你脸上那副兴高采烈的表情是怎么回事？！”<br/>修罗完全心不在焉：“你说撒加吗？喔。大概吧。”<br/>迪斯打了个寒噤，心想这家伙精神失常了，说话完全牛头不对马嘴。<br/>“修罗，迪斯，你们两个都在这？”阿布罗狄来了。<br/>“怎么来得这么慢？是不是去整理形象了？”迪斯咧嘴笑道，阿布罗狄踹了他一脚，随后张望了一下周围。<br/>“卡妙呢？”<br/>“他到寒冰地狱探路去了。你带了钱吗？”<br/>阿布罗狄从怀里取出好几个小包：“我准备了好几份，不知道够不够。对了，一会撒加也要来，你们等等他。”<br/>“你准备得也太充分了吧……”修罗和迪斯不约而同地吐槽。</p><p>寒冰地狱里又是一阵骚动。有许多小宇宙忽然骚动起来，人影此起彼伏，纷纷对最新一代的黄金圣斗士进行围观。<br/>修罗在冰面四处转悠，终于找到了一个貌似是印象中的影子：“艾俄洛斯——哦，希绪弗斯前辈。”<br/>希绪弗斯和六年前失踪的时候还是一模一样。他回过头来，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情。<br/>“啊，好久不见。修罗你也来了？真是不知道该说什么好。我都想不到该不该欢迎你呢……”<br/>两人默默无语了一会。修罗想问他什么，张了张嘴，最后溜出来的是另外的问题。<br/>“为什么这么多年你都不出现了？”<br/>“哦，那个啊，因为我觉得你们已经够成熟了不需要我这个前辈再看着成长了啊。”希绪弗斯笑眯眯地说。<br/>“明明是被后辈扔回来的，用得着这样掩饰自己的丢脸么。”一个跟迪斯长得很像的人勾肩搭背地蹭上来。“噢噢噢！这个是小山羊吗？看这一副石头一样顽固不化的样子，跟那家伙简直一模一样！”<br/>“马尼戈特，有时间的话你不如去教训一下你那位后辈。”希绪弗斯试图甩开他结果失败了，无奈地指了指远处的迪斯。<br/>“正有此意。有可爱的后辈来了怎么能放过？”马尼戈特开始活动手指关节，一副跃跃欲试的表情。忽然他转向修罗。“对了，你叫我马尼戈特前辈就可以了，要叫得尊重一点。”<br/>修罗默默地望向远处的迪斯，又望向近处的马尼戈特……<br/>“……尊重一点么……我闭上眼睛可不可以。”<br/>希绪弗斯笑了起来，拍了拍石化的马尼戈特的肩膀：“小山羊可是比那一只要毒舌多了。”</p><p>在这一片喧闹中有一个寂静的中心点。那就是撒加。<br/>寒冰地狱里的亡灵们没有谁向他打招呼，众人都似乎有意无意地忽略了他。<br/>撒加其实并不在意，他也在寻找着什么，但，却在哪里都没有找到。最后目光落到了聚在一起的三个人身上。修罗站在一个俊朗的金发青年身边，另外那个人跟迪斯很像，三个人之间有一种轻松快乐的气氛。修罗脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，几乎不像是他了。而旁边那个人……瞬间，他回忆起了许多东西。<br/>撒加犹豫了一会，决定还是不过去为好。<br/>但是，青年跟他们似乎说了些什么，剩下两个人的目光忽然射了过来。然后沉默了。<br/>接着，那个和艾俄洛斯长得如此相似的人，率先向着这边走来，另两人跟在后边。<br/>……<br/>“你就是，双子座的撒加吧？”希绪弗斯说道。此刻他的脸上，没有任何表情。<br/>撒加点了点头。他已经有点预料到两个人的来意了。<br/>“哦，就是那个想要害死女神，杀了史昂，霸占了教皇厅，追杀艾俄洛斯的家伙。”马尼戈特的语气简直是兴高采烈。“作为前辈，我们对你的这些丰功伟绩，表示非常赞赏。要知道，就连阿斯普罗斯，也没有这么胆大包天过——”<br/>“所以，我们都觉得，可能由前辈来对你表达一下关爱比较合适。”希绪弗斯仿佛说相声一样接话。<br/>“不错，那些事情都是我做的。”撒加直视着两个人的目光回答。“现在解释什么都没用了，我确实背叛了女神，所以我才会在这里。那些事情的责任，都由我来承担。如果死一次不足以赎罪，那么怎么样都行。”<br/>“你真的以为死一次就够了吗？”马尼戈特冷笑道，猛地欺进撒加身前，挥拳出招。<br/>撒加站着一动不动，根本不打算闪躲。<br/>如果是这样也好。即使他自己，本来也认为死一次实在不足以赎罪。他没有见到史昂或者艾俄洛斯的鬼魂，是故意避而不见，还是那魂魄已经随风而逝？<br/>在这里的，都是因他而死去的兄弟啊……<br/>比起来，被前辈教训一顿，处罚实在太轻了……<br/>在这电光火石的瞬间，有人在他身后将他猛地一扯。撒加失去了平衡，本能地退开一步，避开了马尼戈特的拳风。<br/>“够了吧，前辈！”修罗提高了声音，回荡在明镜一般的冰之上。他上前一步，护在了撒加身前。“如果你们要想教训他——就从我这里跨过去！”<br/>冰地狱的声音静止了。所有人都忽然把目光投了过来。<br/>……<br/>“修罗，不用管我。让他们来吧。”<br/>“修罗，你让开。”希绪弗斯平静地说。<br/>“哦？是吗，要让开的是你们。前辈，不管你们有多少怨恨都好，这一切，是我们这一代圣斗士自己的事，我们可以解决，不需要你们来插手！”<br/>一片寂静声中，阿布罗狄鼓掌：“说得好。”<br/>他和卡妙一左一右地走上前来，隔在希绪弗斯和马尼戈特之前。<br/>这些家伙……<br/>“你们还是揍我一顿的好，这样的话，我至少还好受点。”撒加苦笑。<br/>修罗转过身：“那可真巧啊，我正有此意——！”<br/>他猝然挥起一拳，正中撒加小腹。<br/>“这是为了女神。”<br/>一记肘击，打中肋骨。<br/>“这是为了教皇。”<br/>上钩拳，重击下巴。<br/>“这是为了艾俄洛斯。”<br/>最后一拳，正中面门。<br/>“这是为了——从此让你和加隆不会被人搞混。”<br/>撒加倒在冰面上，没想到亡灵也能感觉到疼痛，他觉得眼睛一片湿润，不由自主地发出了苦涩的笑声。<br/>修罗来到他面前，伸手把他拉了起来：“好了，现在你觉得好受一点没有？”<br/>“修罗，”撒加笑得很愉快。“最后一拳我还给你。”<br/>“……！！”<br/>随着一声闷响，众人眼看着修罗化作一道抛物线向远方飞去……</p><p>死者长已矣。<br/>慰灵地又添上了五块新的墓碑。<br/>“米罗，我们走吧。”艾欧里亚说道。<br/>米罗摇了摇头。于是艾欧里亚善解人意地继续陪他坐着。<br/>发射到外太空的修罗连渣都不剩了。所以用什么来代替他下葬，就成了一个众所讨论的话题。摩羯宫里空旷得很，本来修罗用的东西就少，更不要说他随身带什么了。阿鲁迪巴后来拿出了那个西班牙的纪念品。艾欧里亚这个时候忽然很后悔。<br/>他仔细回忆着那天的情形，想着想着，艾欧里亚腾地站起来。<br/>“米罗。”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“跟我去狮子宫里找东西。”<br/>“找什么？”<br/>“一瓶染发剂。”艾欧里亚正色。具有高度行动力的狮子座圣斗士已经向着十二宫方向进发。<br/>“……”米罗的脑子纠缠了一会，在他得出结论之前，艾欧里亚就走远了，只好跟上前去。</p><p>两人展开了仿佛RPG游戏一般的地毯式搜索。不一会，狮子宫就乱七八糟。艾欧里亚几乎把地板都掀了起来。打开的箱子柜子到处都是，许多杂物被扔到了地上，看起来像是遭了一场地震。<br/>“你到底为什么要找过期染发剂啊？又想染发了？现在的你，已经用不着了。再说了，就算是想染发，过期的东西也是没有用的！艾欧里亚！”米罗在箱子中间被绊来绊去，不得不挥着爪子大喊，努力地想把朋友的理智唤回来。<br/>艾欧里亚正在试图卸下一个失灵的柜门：“我不是要染发！”<br/>“那你打算干什么？！”<br/>“等会，帮我把这个柜门扶住——啊啊！！”<br/>柜门砰地砸了下来，扬起一大堆灰尘，艾欧里亚咳嗽起来。米罗走近，只看见那空空如也的柜子里的一堆蜘蛛网。<br/>两人几乎把每一块地砖都掀起来后，不得不承认一个事实：狮子宫里，看起来没有。<br/>“那么会到哪里去呢？”艾欧里亚闭上眼睛默默回忆。沮丧的是，他只记得自己确实接过了那瓶东西，但之后的记忆是一片空白。但坐困愁城不符合狮子座的风格。艾欧里亚转过身，对着同伴宣称“那么我们就把十二宫都找一遍吧？”<br/>米罗想装死。</p><p>RPG原则之一：翻箱倒柜是不用征求主人意见的。</p><p>白羊宫。<br/>白羊宫里边怎么看都不像可以住人，穆已经外出了，临走前用水晶墙把自己的东西都封了起来。两人打算以后再回来找这个地方。<br/>金牛宫。<br/>阿鲁迪巴根本没能阻止这两个勇往直前的人。艾欧里亚一遍抱怨金牛宫东西太多一般把他的各种私藏一件件扔出来。米罗则以危险的目光打量着各个箱子和衣柜。阿鲁迪巴在得知他们要找染发剂之后，善意地询问要不要代为下山买一瓶，米罗对天翻了一个白眼，说谁知道他忽然发了什么疯。<br/>双子宫。<br/>空荡荡一片，不过两人还是把可能藏东西的地方都看了一下。最后他们找到了一罐变质的婴儿奶粉。米罗说：“这个大概是你要找的东西的同类吧？能不能拿去对付一下？”艾欧里亚捂着鼻子把它放回去，然后提议下次来打赌这个东西到底是谁的。<br/>巨蟹宫。<br/>满墙的人皮面具没有人敢来打扫，他们在这个毛骨悚然的环境之下实在不想多呆，因此对巨蟹宫的搜索就很草率。最后他们意外地发现了一些画册和几枚蟹壳。<br/>狮子宫已经找过了。于是他们向后面进发。<br/>处女宫。<br/>两人闯进去的时候，沙加还在那里打坐。他们对望一眼，直接无视了处女宫的主人开始翻箱倒柜。沙加不愧是最接近神的男人，直到处女宫已经一地狼藉，他还盘腿坐着淡定地和神佛交流。<br/>（顺带一提，到了第二天，狮子座和天蝎座就吃到了教训……）<br/>天枰宫。<br/>……完全看不到有生命的迹象。两人在之前卡妙的冰柜竖立的地方齐齐打个寒颤，最后还是直接穿过去了。<br/>天蝎宫。<br/>米罗进行了严重的抗议与激烈的反抗，还是没能阻止艾欧里亚把自己的私藏一件件找出来。他深知自己放任不管的话只会让这里被翻得更乱……与其那样，不如自己动手好了。抱着破罐破摔的心情，米罗陪着他搜索了天蝎宫，结果自然什么发现都没有。<br/>射手宫。<br/>艾欧里亚最后还是开始在射手宫里搜索了。结果他看到了哥哥挖的地道，足足发呆了三分钟，直到米罗把他拖出去为止。顺带一提，与那条地道很成对比的是，墙缝里夹着一叠发黄褪色的美女写真。艾欧里亚无比正直地作出结论：“一定是米罗你偷藏在这里的。”<br/>米罗泪目：“这真的和我无关啊……”<br/>摩羯宫。<br/>“你还没有放弃？”米罗已经累得不想动了。他摊在一排箱子上看着艾欧里亚一件件地把摩羯宫的东西放回去。刚才射手宫的物品也受到了同样的对待。“你帮我把天蝎宫也收拾了吧？”<br/>“你那里自己收去。”艾欧里亚横了他一眼。<br/>“太没良心了……”米罗望向天花板。“好歹我也为你作出了很大的牺牲啊……”<br/>忽然，艾欧里亚“啊”了一声。米罗吓了一跳，抬起头，却见到艾欧里亚手里拿着一张照片。<br/>“什么东西？”米罗好奇心起，也过来看。<br/>“……这是……帮他整理遗物的时候没发现啊……”</p><p>照片上，两个小小的脑袋挤在一起。金发的兄弟俩灿烂地笑着，那笑容快乐得让人心悸。<br/>“什么时候拍的？”米罗摸了摸下巴。“看上去你们都好小。”<br/>以现在两人的眼光看来，即使是艾俄洛斯，看起来也不过是个毛都没长全的少年罢了。回想起记忆中哥哥的高大形象，简直恍若隔世。<br/>艾欧里亚忽然想起来，那是许多许多年以前，久远得他自己都要不记得了。那个时候，自己还在不懂事的年纪，整天跟着几个同龄的孩子胡闹。<br/>“艾欧里亚，他们想要把你抓走。快跟我躲起来。”<br/>年幼的他握着的那只手，冰冷、干燥、稳定，和哥哥温暖的手掌不同。<br/>那个人拍着他的脑袋一本正经地安慰他，其实明明自己也大不了多少。<br/>“你们一群人真是够胡闹的。”艾俄洛斯很生气。“竟然连这种花招都能想出来。”<br/>撒加在一旁笑起来：“他们也只是想开开玩笑而已。可惜啊，艾欧里亚已经是你的了，没办法把他再送给你。”<br/>“撒加……！”<br/>“既然是这样，就照一张照片好了。”撒加忽然变戏法似地拿出一台相机。“合影留念？”<br/>艾俄洛斯还没发话，旁边一群小鬼已经嚷开了：“撒加哥哥我也要照！”<br/>“没有你们的份——下次等你们过生日再说。”<br/>艾俄洛斯也笑了起来，他把弟弟拉到身边，想了想：“修罗要不要一起来？”<br/>“呃？”被点到名的人吃了一惊，随后慌张地向后躲。<br/>“来吧，一月快到了，而且，今天你当了回骑士。”<br/>“不用，我不喜欢照相……”<br/>“还是你们两兄弟先合影，然后大家一起照吧。”最后由撒加提议。</p><p>这张照片应该是后来从射手宫拿来的吧？艾欧里亚记得，哥哥的东西，大部分都被人处理掉了，包括童年的照片。那张所有人都在的合影，不知道现在在哪里？<br/>想不到有人在这里私藏了一张。<br/>他小心翼翼地把这张照片拿起来，然后对米罗说：“我们去水瓶宫吧。”<br/>“不，你休想。”刚才连自己的天蝎宫都没能保住的米罗一反常态地反对。<br/>“为什么？说不定卡妙把我的染发剂拿去自己用了。”<br/>“谁会在意你一瓶染发剂啊而且水瓶宫离狮子宫明明那么远——”<br/>“也说不定不小心掉在那里了。”<br/>“……请问你是怎么不小心到这种程度的？！”<br/>“米罗你干吗不准我进水瓶宫。”<br/>“不为什么。”<br/>“你在卡妙那里藏过什么吗？”<br/>“不告诉你。”<br/>“总之我要去。”<br/>“你是不是想挨揍？！”<br/>“那就来呀。”<br/>……<br/>RPG原则之二，在没有线索的时候，总会有一个NPC站出来勇于提供线索。<br/> “艾欧里亚，米罗，你们俩在摩羯宫干什么？” 就在两个人灰头土脸无言相对之时，穆走了进来。“是这样的，我刚才路过狮子宫，洛特说找你有事。他好像是说你在找什么东西对吗？……艾欧里亚？”<br/>狮子座已经有如一阵风似地跑掉了。</p><p>艾欧里亚检查了包装上的日期后，长出了一口气，将它贴在脸上。<br/>“是，就是这个……怎么会在你这？”<br/>洛特露出温和的笑容：“那天艾欧里亚大人您随手把它放在桌上，我担心有人来拿走，就为您收起来了。”<br/>“洛特……谢谢你。”<br/>艾欧里亚说着，两行眼泪忽然夺眶而出。他将这瓶从未打开的过期红色染发剂，珍重地放进柜子里。<br/>米罗觉得这个场景充满了喜感。不知怎么的，他竟然笑不出来。</p><p>后来的圣战出乎意料。<br/>命运的讽刺是，他们拥有着强大的力量，炽热的灵魂，忠贞的信仰，却没有机会活得坦坦荡荡。<br/>连一场值得铭记的战斗都没有，就谢幕了。<br/>两个A.E的力量直达天空，他们都听到了雅典娜的声音。女神啊……<br/>她并未抛弃她最忠诚的战士。<br/>这个结局，也还足以承受。<br/>修罗能够感觉到扶着自己的手臂属于谁，也能感受到五脏六腑的剧痛。猩红毒针的折磨是直接贯穿于神经的。<br/>“艾欧里亚。”扶着他的手臂颤抖了一下。<br/>他顿了一顿，在短暂的时间里有许多话想说，一时却不知从何说起。<br/>正如在叹息之墙的时候，他发现，艾俄洛斯就在身边。<br/>和以往一样，每当到了这种有许多话要说的关头，他却什么都想不起来。<br/>十几年来，他天天渴望见这一面，想了很多在这个场合要讲的话，也设想了很多对方可能的回答。他绝没有想到的是，如今这一切对他来说都已不重要了，再也不重要了……<br/>他向艾俄洛斯微笑点头，随即走向自己的位置。<br/>艾欧里亚说：“哥哥……”<br/>再也没有了下文。</p><p>寒冰地狱的鬼魂们没能见到童虎最后一面。当他们匆匆赶来的时候，史昂正孤零零地站在那个洞前。于是他们先后赶上前来，拉住了他的胳膊，揉他的头发，就好像许多年前，对年幼的白羊座后辈所做的那样。<br/>叹息之墙上，那个巨大的洞触目惊心，有十二个灵魂，在这里燃烧殆尽，化为一片耀眼的金色阳光。<br/>“阿释密达。”希绪弗斯忽然说。“你说，梦神的真身会不会也在极乐净土里边？”<br/>“我不知道。”阿释密达已经知道他在想什么，平静地回答。<br/>离开的时候，希绪弗斯无数次回过头，看着墙壁上的那个洞。亡灵的脸上，流着两百多年来不曾落下的泪水。</p><p>在他们所挚爱的大地上，天渐渐地亮了。</p><p>END</p><p>场外吐槽：<br/>1、<br/>希绪：“你真的没有在摩羯宫找到过什么‘要小心希绪弗斯’之类的留言么……”<br/>修罗：“没有的前辈，这一切都是直觉……”<br/>希绪：“（泪奔）我就知道熙德不是这样的人。”<br/>修罗：“我只找到过‘不要跟怪叔叔说话’的纸条而已。” <br/>希绪：“……”<br/>修罗：“话说后来我拿着那张纸条去问教皇，结果被他告知‘要和艾俄洛斯好好相处’……这和艾俄洛斯有什么关系？”<br/>希绪：“我可以用他的人格担保，其实没什么关系……”</p><p>2、<br/>修罗：“迪斯你到底在笑什么？”<br/>阿布罗狄：“修罗你太纯良了。”<br/>米罗：“修罗你太纯良了。”<br/>撒加：“迪斯你太不纯良了。”<br/>迪斯：“……所以我就不说啥了。”</p><p>3、<br/>希绪：“马尼戈特，要是被冥界波打飞了怎么回去？”<br/>马尼：“乞求雅典娜救你。”<br/>希绪：“要是雅典娜很忙呢？”<br/>马尼：“要是能让你爬上去了还叫绝招么？”<br/>希绪：“好吧我试试。雅典娜……”<br/>天音：“对不起，您所呼叫的用户不在服务区。”<br/>希绪：“囧……”<br/>马尼：“……没辙了。你自求多福吧。”</p><p>4、<br/>其实大艾就是因为来冥界没带钱，所以被扔回人间做孤魂野鬼了……</p><p>5、<br/>修罗：“这是为了从此让你和加隆不会被人搞混。”<br/>撒加：“……其实我就是加隆=皿=”<br/>修罗：“……=口=……隆哥我错了……”</p><p>6、<br/>关于艾俄洛斯下落之讨论。<br/>卡妙：“他会不会其实没有死，只是变成了植物人？”<br/>撒加：“……那还不如变成吸血鬼更有可能。”<br/>阿布：“其实他是失忆了吧？所以才一直没有回圣域。” <br/>迪斯：“我倒是觉得艾俄洛斯不但死了而且死透了。修罗我对你有信心。”<br/>修罗：“T_T……这种信心还不如没有的好。”</p><p>7、<br/>冥王十二宫。<br/>修罗：“艾欧里亚，杀了我吧……”<br/>艾欧里亚：“好啊，要不要先奸后杀？”<br/>修罗：“……你杀了迪斯吧。”</p><p>8、<br/>众人：“希绪弗斯为什么你没有去找史昂和童虎？难道你就这么重色轻友？”<br/>希绪：“我去过教皇厅了，下场你们都看到了……”<br/>众人：“那……庐山呢？”<br/>希绪：“我去过一次……到了那里，只看见一个长得很像茄子的外星人，我犹豫了很长时间，最后也没好意思问他是不是童虎……”<br/>众人：“……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 【希熙】幽暗之光，寂静之声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人生中的第一篇肉，现在一看，玛德好雷啊！！！<br/>后面还根据这个设定搞了点衍生，结果坑了（。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>妈的！！不要和老子学术！！实际上怎样我一点都不知道！！！我只是YY！！！<br/>
-------------------------------</p><p>艾尔熙德的左手放在希绪弗斯的腰上，他艰难地喘息着，发不出任何声音。冰冷的指尖在移动，在皮肤上留下凝滞的触感。希绪弗斯猜想不到他此刻的样子，只能回应着那只手颤抖的碰触。他的身体自动靠近，准确地找到了近处的热源，将嘴唇贴上对方的唇。悄无声息，但他能感受到对方的紧张。<br/>
“别害怕。”他轻声说，自己也不知道这句话能否起作用。这是他双目失明以后，第一次和人有肌肤之亲，而艾尔熙德显然只有更缺乏经验。他的身体柔韧有力，比想象中要敏感，但却毫无经验，稍加抚弄就紧张起来。艾尔熙德的手臂开始用力，紧紧地圈住他，似乎不想让他逃出掌握。希绪弗斯喃喃自语着“放松”，试图在一片黑暗中找到感觉。<br/>
如果没有阻隔他们的那层黑暗，事情或许就不会这样麻烦。希绪弗斯咬了咬对方的耳垂，敏锐地感觉到抽气和颤栗。<br/>
他低低地笑起来，轻声在艾尔熙德耳边说道：“熙德，你的眼睛是什么颜色的？”<br/>
没有反应，当然，在这种情况下，希绪弗斯也不指望他能有反应，手机这会早就被甩到不知道哪里去了。然而在稍不注意的时候，他的手指已经摸到了下方的某个位置，于是艾尔熙德再度倒抽一口冷气。<br/>
他的手指更加用力地抓着希绪弗斯的背部，似乎有所动作，只是这时候两个人都无暇去顾及此事。艾尔熙德没法说话，导致他的状态也很难确认，只能从起伏不定的呼吸声中听出点信息。他确实在努力，要不然的话，早就把希绪弗斯给掀下去了，但他的努力又抵不过本性中的羞耻感，于是就显得半推半就，似乎维持着尴尬的僵持局面。<br/>
不过希绪弗斯毕竟有足够的经验。他一边含着对方的耳垂刺激敏感部位，手也没有停下动作。不过一瞬间，艾尔熙德的喘息声就越来越重，到了这个地步，他也无须再克制自己了。有什么液体，滑过脸颊落到腮边，希绪弗斯也感到了这异样的湿润，他愣了愣。<br/>
“熙德……”<br/>
突然间心脏抽疼。希绪弗斯一言不发地加快动作。</p><p>他们认识的时候希绪弗斯已经永久失明了，所以他从未见过恋人的双眼。不过他的手能感受到对方大致的模样。艾尔熙德一度很冷淡，几乎不跟他作任何交流，希绪弗斯和他说话，他就默不作声地听着。直到很久以后，他才无意中发现对方真的将自己的每个字都听了进去。至于这种简单的关系如何发展到滚到床上，这段落两个当事人大约也说不清楚。或许就是某一天忽然脑子抽风了发现对方与自己各方面很合得来……废话，都这个样子了，能合不来么？希绪弗斯只有自嘲。<br/>
艾尔熙德从来没有发表过意见。对他而言，不发表意见就是默许了。他默许了希绪弗斯的调戏、接触、亲吻和得寸进尺，直到现在这一步。实际上他怎么想的，希绪弗斯并不知情，要问也问不出来。有时候他沾沾自喜起来就会希望得知真相，有时候又会自我怀疑但愿真相永不要揭露。总而言之，希绪弗斯自己陷入了矛盾，幸好与生俱来的行动力拯救了他，让他始终居于主导地位。艾尔熙德只需要尽力配合就好。<br/>
不过到了这一刻，他才发现艾尔熙德究竟配合到了什么程度。<br/>
他颤抖、忍耐、竭力压抑着自己的不适，遵从指示放松身体，就像是小孩子面对着针管一样的反应。不过小孩子能够哭闹，艾尔熙德却连一句“我不要”也说不出来。他轻微的抗拒的动作也被理所当然地无视了。希绪弗斯一再地安抚他，试图解除那种本能筑就的防卫，只是长时间的习惯实在不易改变。<br/>
还好他耐心足够。<br/>
粘腻的液体在瞬间沾满了手掌，希绪弗斯同时感觉到腰间一阵刺痛。他最后吻了一下对方的脸，直起身来，手指带着那股液体，向更深的地方探入。他自己也更加兴奋起来了。两个人的步调倒是意外的合拍。艾尔熙德仿佛也探知了他的意图，任凭他分开双腿，将异物送入。<br/>
不知道自己此时在对方的眼中是怎样的呢？希绪弗斯忽然觉得失去了视觉真是非常可惜的事情，尽管他此前也多次为此惋惜过。艾尔熙德的手离开了他的身体后，就无意识地抓住了床单，可以感觉到那块布料一下纠结起来。这下也好，至少还能探知对方的反应。<br/>
别忍着。他想说。你的痛苦、挣扎、屈辱，一切都释放出来会更好，只是一味忍耐的话什么快感也不会有。<br/>
不过他什么也没说。他无法确定艾尔熙德此时的想法，也许，忍耐就是他想要的？如果是这样，希望至少不是自己的技术问题。<br/>
手指慢慢地将那里扩张开。喘息变得沙哑。听不到叫喊，听不到呻吟，希绪弗斯却仍然感觉到欲望高涨，他体味着这种兴奋感，一波又一波地撞击着下半身。从什么时候起他重新体会到这种感觉了？<br/>
不知道，他跪坐于地，手指猛然抽出，然后在撞击中进入——最后也是最重要的过程。<br/>
对方的双腿一瞬间夹紧了他，猛然的抽搐几乎分开了他们间的结合。但希绪弗斯技巧性地控制住了对方的动作，接着狠狠地压了过去。<br/>
大约是他的动作终于过分了，艾尔熙德猛地弓起身子，绷得紧紧的，像是要把他甩出去一般。一波又一波的撞击之下，仍然只有无尽的寂静。希绪弗斯的额前微微有了些汗水，他知道对方也一样。但更多的是滚烫和焦热的欲望在其间徘徊。<br/>
“熙德……”他无法自制。希绪弗斯自己首先屈服于欲望了。他无法自制。<br/>
“我爱你……”<br/>
一瞬间，像是比刚才的撞击还要严重般，他感觉到艾尔熙德的手抓到了他的手臂，力道之大显然马上就会掐出淤血，但两人都不在乎。<br/>
其实已经没什么可在乎的了。那句话是真的。不论其间掺杂有多少同情、依赖和欲望。希绪弗斯第一次深刻地意识到这一点。身体也是诚实的，只有艾尔熙德能在此刻点燃他的热情，消耗他的理智和温柔。那一刻，他忽然无比渴望听见自己的名字。失去了视觉的眼睛看见了前方的光。他们一同下坠，纠缠，深深地臣服于原始的欲望……<br/>
最后的冲击结束，他终于缓缓地退出。<br/>
床单湿了一片，艾尔熙德浑身瘫软。希绪弗斯不再压到他身上，而是在身边躺下。他温柔地亲吻那张面孔，比刚才还要深情，一切该说的都已说尽，现在他只想享受这疲倦又愉悦的时刻。<br/>
艾尔熙德动了动，似乎是要伸手去够什么东西，但却无力做到。<br/>
希绪弗斯问：“要拿什么吗？”<br/>
他感觉到自己的手被人拉起，艾尔熙德在上面一笔一划地写着字。<br/>
写着他因为当初声带被毁而无法说出口的话。<br/>
“——黑色。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>艾尔熙德放下自己的笔记本电脑，它正在用一长串平板的语音念出以下文字：“这个周末我有空。不过，你确定你能不再加班么？还有什么东西需要买的，我出去一趟。”<br/>
“我想应该没有吧？”希绪弗斯的声音从厨房里冒出来。“不过，番茄汁的瓶子在哪里？我搞忘了。”<br/>
艾尔熙德大步走进厨房，稍微扫视就在架上发现了一个瓶子。他将那瓶子取下来塞给希绪弗斯，接着迅速退出去。希绪弗斯晃了晃瓶子，发愣，苦笑：“你就不能留下来帮忙看着火候吗？”</p><p>在两人同居的日子里，他真正唯一需要动手的家务就是做饭，不过，这也是最困难的一项工作。<br/>
对以前的希绪弗斯来说，能分清盐和糖在哪里就不错了，更不要说真正弄出一顿能吃的饭菜。幸好他有着勇于尝试不断进步的良好精神，虽然厨房无数次陷入危机，而他们还没能做成功过速冻食品以外的食物……希绪弗斯还是坚持不懈地尝试着。<br/>
说实话，他们不是没为这个问题吵过架。艾尔熙德坚持认为，随便吃点东西不会死，但希绪弗斯却注重生活质量，打死也不会情愿靠外卖度日。问题是他们没法展开辩论，每次一要认真起来，那个朗读软件的机械声音就能把二人的战意（？）彻底击败。结果他们只好旷日持久地坚持自己的做法，并且在晚餐过后的时间里互相报复。<br/>
最后，艾尔熙德至少被他这种精神感动，做出了少量让步。证据就是他现在至少肯进厨房了。尽管他呆不了两秒钟就要退出，而要是希绪弗斯拿菜刀切什么，他更会打开音乐，或者干脆就躲到房间的另一边去。<br/>
这次也不例外。希绪弗斯听到客厅里的摇滚乐。他摇头苦笑一下，找到水槽边将手洗干净。<br/>
过了一会，希绪弗斯端着两个盘子走了出来。<br/>
“炒面。史昂给的菜谱。”他对艾尔熙德说。希绪弗斯已经养成了良好的直觉，去发现对方所在的方位。“我掐着时间炒的，希望没有糊。”<br/>
艾尔熙德默默地接过盘子。为了生活的平静，悲壮地决定抛弃味觉。吃饭时间两人大体是沉默的。倒不是希绪弗斯不想说点啥，但对方毫无反应也很让人无聊。他听见放下盘子的声音，满怀希望地问了一句：“味道如何？”<br/>
接着就听到一段《悲怆奏鸣曲》的旋律。希绪弗斯无语……<br/>
艾尔熙德在多年的沉默中养成了一个恶趣味。他把许多电影的一些常用句子收集起来，在需要的时候就播放。因此希绪弗斯刚开始经常被各种莫名其妙冒出来的台词语音吓一跳，不过试得多了，也就淡定了下来，偶尔也会跟着吐槽。<br/>
例如：“熙德，你再这么做的话家里来小偷我也会当成你的音频的。”<br/>
播放：“坦白说，亲爱的，我不在乎。”<br/>
又例如：“请问你能弄点什么来在那种时候制造气氛么？”<br/>
播放：“来点音乐如何？”<br/>
再例如：“你怎么想到这种创意的？”<br/>
播放：“咩~”</p><p>电脑合成语音说道：“周日晚上七点的票。记得时间。座位号是173和174。”<br/>
“你决定吧。”希绪弗斯靠在艾尔熙德身上，听他的手指在键盘上敲打。不一会，语音又响了起来。<br/>
“重死了。起来。”<br/>
“……”这句话用电脑读出来的效果还真的是……<br/>
他索性往沙发上一摊，把身后的人压倒了。比起这种不靠谱的沟通，还是身体接触要容易得多。艾尔熙德反手抓住他。用力一掀，希绪弗斯滚到了他身后，艾尔熙德一边应付着环到腰上的爪子，另外一只手还在电脑上敲。希绪弗斯以前好歹也是警官学员，岂能输给一个技术宅，他迅速弹起身贴上艾尔熙德的脊背，两手恶趣味地在他胸前摸来摸去，一边天真无邪地问道：“熙德你的票在哪里？给我看看好吗？”<br/>
“看个鬼。”你有眼睛看么？<br/>
电脑说话的间隙，艾尔熙德已经毫不迟疑地抓住了他的双手，只可惜没能躲开突发性的一个吻。希绪弗斯发挥超常的直觉捕捉到了他的下一步行动，然后就是习惯性地回应和深入。<br/>
一切安静片刻。<br/>
--------------明天接着开音乐会……-------------</p><p>周日下午。<br/>
艾尔熙德的手臂绕过他的后颈，将领带的一端拉过来，替他系上。穿过去打上结，整理衣领，顺便理了理他的头发，他干这件事现在熟练多了。希绪弗斯感到了手指的触碰，发尾上下轻颤，有些痒。他摸了摸领带，询问：“这个是什么颜色的？”<br/>
艾尔熙德在他的脸上蹭了一下，拿回了手机。<br/>
“深蓝色。开车的时候不要跟我说话。”<br/>
“咩。”<br/>
——卖萌，谁不会啊。<br/>
希绪弗斯被扔到后座，感觉到了车子发动。接着，艾尔熙德的手机响了起来。他探起身子准确地抓住了那个正在响的东西，按了通话键拿到耳边。<br/>
“喂？”<br/>
“……怎么老是你。”对面传来熟悉的声音。<br/>
“我才要问这句话呢，我和熙德正要出去。有事？”<br/>
“不，算了，只是一些技术问题。你们好好玩。”笛捷尔在那边不由分说地挂了机，这个周末正好轮到他值班。他寂寞地转了两下眼镜，想了想，决定拨卡路狄亚的电话。</p><p>有些时候，希绪弗斯觉得自己的视力问题也会有些优势。<br/>
比如说到了外出的时候，艾尔熙德会主动靠近，挽上他的手臂，引着他到目的地去。这种事情正常人做起来太肉麻了，但只要放在他们身上就显得很自然。<br/>
不过偶尔也会碰到障碍物。他谛听着人来人往的步伐，感受着灯光照在脸上的热量，确认他们已经进了演出大厅。那里现在应该布置好了，音响里播放着一些舒缓的前奏音乐。艾尔熙德略微停了一下，他的动作表示前面有楼梯，两人慢慢往下走，一个声音忽然响起来。<br/>
“先生，请问需要帮助吗？”<br/>
和缓的女声，看来是这里的工作人员。艾尔熙德似乎在打着什么手势。因为工作人员开始迷惑不解：“什么？您是想要？这个，我们这里会有专门的解说人员——不是这个意思？”<br/>
希绪弗斯叹气，某个人把他的手机拿出来打几个字不就解决了：“有这场音乐会的演出单吗？”<br/>
工作人员恍然大悟：“请稍等。”<br/>
两张纸很快被塞进了他的手里。他们总算找到了座位，接着，希绪弗斯小声抱怨：“你在外面总是这么麻烦。”<br/>
艾尔熙德懒洋洋地拿过他一只手，写道：“音乐厅不宜喧哗，我把手机关了。”<br/>
希绪弗斯郁闷，接着，一个耳机被塞进了他的耳中。耳机里正在播放着关于音乐会的解说……是刚才的工作人员拿来的吗？希绪弗斯想着，微微点了点头，不过他没有放开对方的手。</p><p>其实，艾尔熙德此前毫无鉴赏细胞，是典型的音痴。对他来说，贝多芬或巴赫的交响曲也和空转的滚筒洗衣机没有区别。自从认识了希绪弗斯，他被迫养成了这种习惯——因为这是少有的两人能共同参与的活动。（当然希绪弗斯也不见得对音乐有多大兴趣……第一次听音乐会是他先睡着的……好吧，这两人事后为了这个可笑的问题争论不休，并未达成共识。）<br/>
这也是来自阿释密达的友情建议：培养一点共同的兴趣爱好的确有助于沟通。本来两个人这样相处就不容易，所以，他们都要为对方做出更多的让步和改变。尝试古典音乐也是个无奈之举。一旦多吸收了这方面的知识，他也逐渐被洗脑，觉得那些乐曲还不错了。<br/>
他如此想着，目光转向金璧辉煌的音乐厅，那里演出人员早就准备就绪。他低头快速地浏览手中的乐曲讲解。接着，灯光慢慢地暗下来，大厅里也一片安静，演奏开始了。</p><p>昏暗到什么都看不见的时候，早已登场的合唱队开始加入和声，乐章像流泻而出的月光，像轻颤的蝴蝶。希绪弗斯听着空灵的音乐，忽然接触到了有实感的东西，有人在一片黑暗间悄悄探过身来吻他。<br/>
“唔……”再熟悉不过了，本能地想要回应，忽然觉得场合不太对头。“熙德，别——”<br/>
可惜刚要说出口的抗议再度被封住，他绝对是故意的。看来艾尔熙德的悟性实在不差。在这一片黑暗中的作案，见证人只有一个，而且，他们地位平等，谁也无法开口。音乐一波一波地渐入高潮。<br/>
“吃亏了。”他懊恼地想道。这大概就是那天的报复。<br/>
不过，心安理得。</p><p>以后的事都不重要了……<br/>
熙德OS：深蓝色和青色太配了&gt; &lt;……</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 【希熙/坑】掉毛王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是坑，后续他们怎么捡萨莎的过程我也忘了（。<br/>但好像也就是个傻白甜没啥感情线……so……就这样当完结好像也没啥问题orz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、<br/>
艾尔熙德下班回家的时候，在路边看见了一只怪异的大翅膀生物。<br/>
让人一眼就能注意到的翅膀是金色的，闪闪发光，羽翼丰满，造型匀称。违和的事情是这双翅膀长在一个大概没准可能是人的生物身上。<br/>
……而这个人外表看上去是个青年，有着俊美非凡的一张脸，温润的青色眸子，还有耀眼的金发，希腊艺术品一般匀称完美的身材……这是说，如果他是人的话。此时此刻，青色的漂亮眼睛正水汪汪、亮晶晶地盯着艾尔熙德看。<br/>
充满正义感和常识的好青年艾尔熙德扶了扶额，他很想吐槽自己的镇定。因为大家都知道，人类是不会长翅膀的……如果他是的话。</p><p>后来他用了很多年时间来后悔自己为什么真的把这个家伙捡回去了。<br/>
以前在学校时，阿释密达没事就给人算命。他跟传说中的卡珊德拉一样，向来不会说好话，而他说的衰事一般都会应验，因此没人想要听他的预言。可惜他们认清这个事实的时候，都已经各自付出了惨重的代价。艾尔熙德就是受害者之一。<br/>
阿释密达对他说：”三十岁之前，你会被一个不负责任的男人一直拖累。无论你怎么想甩掉他，你都没法成功。他会一直黏着你为你带来霉运。”<br/>
“三十岁之后我就摆脱他了？”<br/>
“……不，三十岁以后你就习惯了。”<br/>
“那么，这个男人是谁？”<br/>
“还没出场呢。”<br/>
哦。<br/>
那样的话我就不必费心远离自己的哪个损友了。艾尔熙德是讲义气负责任的人，可他不想被拖累一辈子。<br/>
“有什么办法可以不这样么？”<br/>
“有。只要你为他生两个孩子，就可以解脱了。”</p><p>……喂。<br/>
那一刻，他忽然很想揍人……</p><p>如果在忽然萌发同情之前想起了这个预言就好了，可惜的是他没有，否则命运也就不叫命运了。这个故事的悲剧性在于艾尔熙德明明有机会避免他之后许多年的劳碌，还是踏上了一条命中注定的道路……<br/>
那个时候大翅膀生物叫住了他：”先生，可以带我回去吗？”<br/>
“……哎？”<br/>
……为什么这么直接啊。<br/>
“我是个天使，可惜我在来这里的过程中迷路了。没有人领我回去，好孤独啊。”青年晃了晃翅膀，无辜地说道。<br/>
“天使？世界上有那种东西？”吐槽点太多了吧……<br/>
“有的喔有的喔，我就是。”<br/>
“……天使的翅膀是白色的。”<br/>
“啊，所以，我是一个很特别的天使啦。”<br/>
也许应该补充说明一句，他比较像天使的一个地方是，他确实没有穿衣服……</p><p>艾尔熙德的家就在不远处。他把这只来历不明自称天使的鸟人带回了家。幸好他借租的房东一家人这几天外出度假了，不然的话，看到这个场景可能会报警的。<br/>
这一路上鸟人先生泪汪汪地说个不停。啊其实我叫希绪弗斯是专门来拯救人类的但是这个世界太冷漠了都没有人要我你是唯一一个肯理我的为什么他们都说我是疯子我真的不是啊你摸摸看我的翅膀真是长在背上的你愿意的话我可以飞给你看……<br/>
艾尔熙德维持面无表情状态。<br/>
很多人把他这种表情当成冷酷，冷漠，冷静，……等等，其实艾尔熙德大部分时候只是不知道用什么表情来面对离奇的现实而已。<br/>
这是大学时代一干好朋友熏陶出来的。在一群人品有问题的家伙中间你要么就会变得非常正直要么就会变得跟他们一样严重不正常，艾尔熙德是前者。因为这群好朋友的缘故，他现在养成了处变不惊的好习惯。不就是一个自称天使的家伙嘛，跟阿释密达那样活生生的传说相比，太普通了太普通了。<br/>
“先去洗澡。”他把唠叨个不停的鸟人先生推进浴室，扔了一条毛巾进去然后把门关上。<br/>
补充说明：”不要在大街上裸奔，会得传染病。我给你找件衣服。”<br/>
再补充说明：”……对了，浴室水龙头你会不会用。”<br/>
“不会。”里边理直气壮地回答。<br/>
艾尔熙德思考了一下，然后拉开浴室门：”我来教你——哎？”<br/>
站在浴室中间的金发青年转过头向他温和而困惑地笑着，单纯得就像一个孩子。在他的脚边，掉了一圈又一圈，纷纷扬扬的，闪闪发光的……毛。</p><p>——别再掉毛了，下水道会堵住的，真的。</p><p>好不容易才把浴室的毛清理干净然后手把手地教希绪弗斯使用人间的洗浴装置。这个家伙学得还挺快。看来天使是一种有适应性的生物，不愧是处在进化链顶端的人类的近亲。（艾尔熙德同学，你这样想，上帝和达尔文都会哭的……）寻找适合希绪弗斯的衣服却遇到了麻烦。他的身材和自己的倒是近似，但没有衣服能塞下他的一对翅膀。<br/>
要不然就直接在背后开两个洞吧……<br/>
艾尔熙德找出一件大学时代的衬衫，又下楼去拿了把剪刀。他让还围着浴巾的希绪弗斯坐好然后开始替他比划。剪开了翅膀的位置，然后又用针线把边缘缝整齐。在做这件事的过程中，他没有注意到希绪弗斯正在打量着周围。<br/>
房间布置很简单，除了一个摆在桌上的相框以外没有多余的装饰品，窗户也是简洁的百叶窗。床边有一个衣柜，床底下是箱子，角落里还有一个小小的锁着的柜子，衣服和书籍都整齐地收在这些地方，生活用品各就其位摆放得井井有条。这些就是房间主人的全部家当。楼下的世界并不属于他。<br/>
“弄好了。”艾尔熙德放下针线，把衬衫递过去。<br/>
希绪弗斯快乐地抖了抖没干透的翅膀，水珠溅了艾尔熙德一身。<br/>
“谢谢你，我很久没有碰到这么好心的人类了。”<br/>
艾尔熙德默默地擦着脸上的水，没答话。</p><p>“你到底为什么会出现在那里？”<br/>
艾尔熙德一边用吹风机把希绪弗斯的翅膀吹干，一边问他问题。<br/>
“其实我只是来人间看看，遇到需要实现愿望的人，就帮助他，可惜降落的时候出了一点故障所以脸着地了。”<br/>
“哦？实现愿望？”艾尔熙德是个好青年，所以他没有针对脸着地这一点进行吐槽。<br/>
“嗯。天使都是来帮人类实现愿望的嘛。”希绪弗斯微微一笑。”只要实现了一百个人的愿望我就可以回去了——哎，你有什么愿望没有？”<br/>
“愿望吗……？”艾尔熙德想了想。”世界和平。”<br/>
“……为什么是世界和平？你不想为自己许愿？”鸟人先生似乎有些吃惊。<br/>
“没有那个必要。”<br/>
“可惜的是，你许的愿望太大了，超过了我的能力。”希绪弗斯遗憾地摇了摇头。”本来如果你想要出名发财什么的，我说不定还能帮你做到。”<br/>
“那现在改还有效吗？”<br/>
“没有了。因为那不算是你真心想要的东西。”<br/>
“……哦。”艾尔熙德倒并不如何失望。<br/>
正如他所说，他并没有什么必要为了自己许愿。要是有想要的东西的话，自己努力去争取不就好了。何必依赖街上捡来的鸟人这种东西。<br/>
“可惜的是一次做好事的机会就这样没了。明天，我就上街去寻找需要得到帮助的人。”<br/>
“那个，你真的要这样子出去么……”艾尔熙德看了看满房间飘散的金色羽毛。</p><p>这天晚上没有时间再做饭了，因此晚餐是叫的外卖。<br/>
艾尔熙德指了指衣柜：”躺进去吧，我已经清理过了。你那对翅膀塞进去也没问题。”<br/>
希绪弗斯望向那个柜子：”……你要我站着睡么？”<br/>
“没办法，因为只有一张床。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
鸟人先生带着听天由命又有些委屈的神情钻了进去。</p><p>二、<br/>
第二天早晨，艾尔熙德跟平时一样准时起身，却觉得半边身子严重酸痛。右手几乎抬不起来。洗漱完毕，他打开衣柜，把希绪弗斯拎了出来。<br/>
“我去上班了。”<br/>
“上班是什么？”<br/>
艾尔熙德望天，决定换个话题：”你一天不吃饭饿不死吧？”<br/>
“……”希绪弗斯呆了呆，随即眼泪汪汪地看着他。”虽然的确死不了……不过，你就这么虐待我么……”<br/>
“……好吧，有方便面。”前提是如果你真的会泡。<br/>
“方便面又是什么……”<br/>
艾尔熙德出门的时候还是觉得右眼皮直跳。他感觉有一点不安：这样把希绪弗斯扔在家真的没问题么？但是最终他还是抛开这个念头，径直去搭上了地铁。</p><p>希绪弗斯曾经站在高处俯瞰过这个城市，不过现在处于其中，他深深地感受到了自己的渺小。这城市是一部机器。它运转起来，会发出巨大的热量和噪音。川流不息的人群就是它的润滑剂，鳞次栉比的高楼大厦是它的零部件，街道上的汽车是它的链条，商场和工业设施是它的齿轮。在这有节奏而不停歇的生命之歌里，每个人都在过着规律的生活，只有他是一个外来者，是不属于这里的自由分子。但他也同样淹没在生活的浪潮中。<br/>
也许飞得高一些的话，会看得更清楚吧。<br/>
等到艾尔熙德回家的时候，他会深刻地觉得没有把窗子关好是个错误。<br/>
就在希绪弗斯张开双翼飞出窗外的时候，他被人看见了。</p><p>雷古勒斯觉得冷，还有饿。<br/>
从自己的小房间看出去，可以见到外面的街道开始渐渐冷清，上班的人们都已经各就其位了，只剩一些家庭主妇们从市场回来，拎着大包小包。这些袋子里装满了新鲜的食材，雷古勒斯却只能眼睁睁地看着他们。<br/>
就在两周前，他的亲生父亲失踪了。雷古勒斯对此并不意外。事实上他已经有半年几乎没见过父亲。他们来到这个城市以后，雷古勒斯就被关在家里，长时间只能通过自己的小窗子看外面的景象。每隔一段时间，也许几天，也许一星期，他会回来一次，顺便给他带一点东西，但总体来说，他大部分时间都不在家里，也不怎么跟外面说话。<br/>
此时此刻，他内心所渴望的，只是能够有一点果腹的食物……但是，家里已经没有钱了。雷古勒斯在每个角落都翻过，结论是，把所有的现金集中起来，或许只能够到超市里买一包纸巾。<br/>
在这种情况下，你不能指望一个孩子分太多神去哀悼。事实上他正在认真思考着怎样得到食物的重大哲学命题。他想，大人们应该不会让他这样的小孩饿死才对，可是要怎么让他们知道呢？<br/>
就在这样想的时候，他看到一个影子从天空中掠过。少年惊讶地趴到窗前，眯起眼睛注视那个金色的影子——那到底是……<br/>
影子在空中悬停了下来。</p><p>是错觉么？<br/>
埋首于各种图纸中的艾尔熙德抬起头。<br/>
办公室里大家都还在埋头工作，有些人正在隔壁的会议室里争论着什么，时钟指向下午三点。一切都在按部就班地运行。<br/>
——好像真的不对劲……<br/>
他想起了希绪弗斯，有一种回家去看看的冲动。不行，即使坐地铁也要半小时呢。他竭力用理智压下这种想法，改为拿起手机。<br/>
电话通了。听着里边的拨号音，他心想，估计希绪弗斯那家伙根本就不会打电话——<br/>
“喂？”<br/>
有人拿起了听筒，是一个完全陌生的，小孩子的声音。</p><p>下班之后艾尔熙德用比平时快了百分之三十的速度回到家，一进门，就看见了里边的景象。<br/>
地上放着几个方便面的盒子，空气中漂浮着大量绒毛。一个小孩子正在给希绪弗斯示范如何正确使用电视机遥控器，希绪弗斯似乎很感兴趣。<br/>
一切都很温馨，很和平，很其乐融融。<br/>
……至少看上去是这样……<br/>
房间里的两人似乎都发现他回来了。那孩子抬起眼，马上站了起来。他大约十岁，长了一双清澈的琥珀色眼睛，棕色的头发有点乱，看起来脏兮兮的，好像流离失所的小动物。此时此刻，小动物用天真惊恐的表情望着他，艾尔熙德不知道自己该如何是好。<br/>
“……有没有人解释一下，这里发生了什么事？”最后，他望向悬浮在半空中的那家伙。<br/>
希绪弗斯也看见了他，绽开了一个眉眼弯弯的微笑：”哦，你回来啦？今天我出去了一下。所以带了个人回来。多亏雷古勒斯，不然的话我也不知道方便面该怎么做。”<br/>
“……”这种”所以”亏他能说出口。<br/>
而那家伙神态自若，丝毫没有给人添麻烦的自觉：”雷古勒斯想要一个像样的家。这是我满足的第一个愿望。”<br/>
他感觉到脑中有某种危险的念头。<br/>
“那么，你的意思是，还要让他在这里住下来？”<br/>
“当然啊。”<br/>
“……你不是天使吗，就不能为他变一个家出来？”<br/>
“不，既然实现的方法就在眼前，为什么还要舍近求远呢？动用法力可是很累的。”<br/>
“……”每到这种关键时刻，艾尔熙德的语言能力就会离他远去。他瞪着不负责任微笑的某人，心想如果笛捷尔在这里吐槽的话就好了。<br/>
“这就叫你所谓的实现愿望？！”<br/>
“是啊，这样不是很好么？”<br/>
“哪里好了？！”<br/>
他感觉到有什么东西蹭了过来。雷古勒斯蹲在一边怯生生地看着他们。希绪弗斯也望见了他，于是过去捏了捏孩子的脸，微笑道：”雷古勒斯快叫人。”<br/>
小孩子一溜烟跑到艾尔熙德身边，仰起脸：”叔叔好。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
……艾尔熙德听见自己脑海中某根理智的弦啪地崩成两段。<br/>
他面无表情地捏住雷古勒斯的脸往两边拉：”叫哥哥。”</p><p>在问清楚情况后，好不容易又为雷古勒斯收拾了一遍。艾尔熙德赶他去睡觉，脑中却不自觉地想起以后要为入住的猫猫狗狗花花草草订立准入程序——这个可怕的想法让他浑身一激灵。他暗下决心，一定要让希绪弗斯认识到谁才是一家之主，后者昨天还在街上游荡，没权利擅自捡个孩子——或者是其他的宠物——回来养。<br/>
从房间出来的时候却发现不见了希绪弗斯。看见窗子大开，艾尔熙德暗呼不妙，急忙拿上钥匙出了门。他仰起头，在天空中寻找了半天，却没有看到翅膀和羽毛。<br/>
这家伙该不会是识趣自己走了吧。<br/>
但根据他对命运的了解，事情总是不会让你称心如意。他忽然发现身后的地面上有一个大大的影子。仰起头就能发现，希绪弗斯正坐在一根电线杆上，忧郁状眺望远方。那模样像极了某个法国人的著名雕塑。<br/>
但是……拜托你耍酷也把那对翅膀收起来，被人看到了还得了……<br/>
“希绪弗斯。”艾尔熙德招了招手。“下来。回去了。”<br/>
希绪弗斯低下头看见他，现出一丝笑容，他站起来展开双翼，轻轻巧巧地垂直降落，姿势比真正的鸟类要优雅多了。但对面的人却压根没心思欣赏。<br/>
“我还以为你生气了呢……”<br/>
“……”谢谢，我是不怎么高兴。艾尔熙德发现自己完全无法跟这只思维怪异的家伙解释。<br/>
“但是，为什么啊？那孩子我觉得挺可爱的。”<br/>
“如果你想要干好事的话，下次去扶老奶奶过马路不就好了。”黑发青年发现自己终于恢复了吐槽功能。<br/>
“咦……？可是，那么小的孩子孤零零地被抛下……你就一点同情心都没有吗？”<br/>
“同情心那种贵重的东西谁会带着上街？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……雷古勒斯可以在我这里住到周末。”<br/>
“咦咦……？”为什么是周末？希绪弗斯露出不解的眼神。<br/>
“到时候我会带他去办福利院的收养手续。”艾尔熙德推开房门，露出自嘲的笑容。“希绪弗斯啊……你以为，人类的世界就那么简单吗？”<br/>
他哐地把门摔上。</p><p>三、<br/>
问题比他们想象的要早了两天降临。<br/>
“当初合同上写过的吧。这里不准养宠物！”度假归来的房东先生·修普诺斯咬牙切齿地说道。<br/>
应该怎么告诉他？“其实希绪弗斯不是宠物鸟人也是有尊严的”么……<br/>
“不，他们只是我的亲戚。”艾尔熙德一手指向房中的两个人。雷古勒斯乖巧地蜷缩在角落。希绪弗斯则从浴室探出头来……两个人的表情有一个共同点：事不关己的无辜。<br/>
“亲戚……么……”修普诺斯先生嘴角抽了一下。“那最近满屋子羽毛是哪来的？我怎么不记得这附近有那么多鸟？”<br/>
“哦，这个问题我也在好奇。”<br/>
“而且我小女儿羽毛过敏！”<br/>
“那真是不幸啊。”<br/>
“总之这个月底合约就到期了，我不打算继续租给你住，免得幻塔索斯一天到晚胡思乱想！”<br/>
“那真是不幸中的万幸。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
如果不是因为学生时代比较缺钱，艾尔熙德也不太想接着住在这。本来按照计划要下个月才搬出去，也是租来的公寓，但好歹比这里更大，离工作地点也更近。忽然多了两个住户，这个计划看来只好提前了。<br/>
雷古勒斯自从听说了自己要被送到孤儿院，就一直惴惴不安。这个星期剩下来的时间里，他尽了一个小孩子能做到的所有努力，拼命讨好艾尔熙德，似乎打定主意不想被送走。希绪弗斯也蔫了一半，总是充满感情、泪汪汪地看着他，念叨着孩子啊你真可怜真不容易……艾尔熙德持续无动于衷。他忽然发现，这两个家伙长得还挺像父子的……<br/>
幸亏好心的哈斯加特老师接管了照顾小家伙和宠物的任务，要不然的话，雷古勒斯这几天只怕还得指望方便面。到了周末那天，艾尔熙德打电话联系了旧同学，把自己的东西都搬到了卡路狄亚开来的车上。<br/>
“你说这翅膀是真的？快让我摸摸——”卡路狄亚两眼放光，凑上去摸希绪弗斯的翅膀。希绪弗斯干脆地把羽毛一缩，毫不客气地避了开去。顺带，他还丢了一个“我心情很不好别碰我”的眼神。<br/>
“切——总有一天把你的毛都拔下来卖了。”小少爷不爽地咕哝一句，接着趴到副驾驶座上。“你开车吧。让他们坐到箱子里去。”<br/>
艾尔熙德坐进驾驶座：”其他人呢？”<br/>
“都在那边等你。今天的入伙饭你是少不了的。”<br/>
“没关系。”<br/>
卡路狄亚瞄了对方一眼，转移目标，捏着雷古勒斯让他叫哥哥。</p><p>正如卡路狄亚所说，一干借机蹭饭的家伙早就各就其位济济一堂。事实证明，虽然这干人都打着帮好友搬家的幌子，实际动手帮忙的却只有童虎和哈斯加特，其余光说不练的家伙们挤在客厅里互相打闹取笑吐槽玩雷古勒斯（……），完全无视了主人的存在。<br/>
而艾尔熙德没想到的是，房间里还有更大的惊喜在等着他。<br/>
“我说……”他感觉到黑线自脑门上滚滚而下。“双人床这种东西，到底是谁送的？”<br/>
众人都凑过来看热闹，确切来说是看艾尔熙德，但被围观对象的表情一无变化，只是用锐利的目光轮流看每一个人。<br/>
“别看我。”卡路狄亚很自觉地闪开。“我有不在场证据。”<br/>
“也不是我，我才买不起这种东西。”马尼戈特表明清白。<br/>
“我没这么无聊。”雅柏菲卡撇清关系。<br/>
“可能是人家搬家留下来的吧。”史昂的思维总算比较正常。<br/>
“更可能是你终于感动了上天，于是给你送来一样特殊的礼物。”笛捷尔镇定自若。“万物存在皆有道理，相信它很快也会给你送来一个床伴。”<br/>
“……”满堂寂静。<br/>
“这不是很好么？我们三个人就不必有一个睡沙发了。”希绪弗斯打破沉默。<br/>
“……”鸦雀无声。<br/>
“可以。你和雷古勒斯就在这里睡吧。”艾尔熙德冷静地总结。<br/>
“……”</p><p>“哎，说到这个。”饭局刚过，卡路狄亚就伙同童虎跑过来打听八卦。“恭喜你捡到一只稀有高级宠物，接下来打算拿他当什么用途？”<br/>
“摆在家里。”艾尔熙德洗着碗。房间里传来的巨大的喧闹声。<br/>
“那太可惜了，送给我怎么样，我会好好调教他的。”卡路狄亚献宝一般地表示。<br/>
“不要。”希绪弗斯干脆利落地拒绝。“我宁愿被摆在家里。”<br/>
“……你什么时候进来的？”另两人呈呆滞状。<br/>
“当然是刚才啊。”希绪弗斯纯真地看着艾尔熙德。“呐，熙德我会做好宠物的。收养我吧。”<br/>
艾尔熙德眯起眼，手里一只饭勺顶上他的下巴：“来，希绪弗斯你告诉我，我要宠物有什么用？”<br/>
好象确实没什么用。旁观者一致吐槽。<br/>
何况饲主的心情好象很不好……希绪弗斯讪讪地被拖了出去。<br/>
战术一·卖萌·失败……</p><p>希绪弗斯回到客厅，从一群人手里把雷古勒斯拎了出来，拖到一边面授机宜。<br/>
希绪弗斯：“雷古勒斯不想被送到福利院吧？”<br/>
雷古勒斯：（顿时沉默）“……”<br/>
希绪弗斯：（摸头）“乖孩子，我教你一个方法。你如此这般跟艾尔熙德说……”<br/>
雷古勒斯：“为什么要这样说啊？万一他真的……”<br/>
希绪弗斯：“我虽然不了解这个世界，但我很了解人类这种生物。你只管照办就好了，绝对不会有错的。”<br/>
雷古勒斯：“……”（万一错了怎么办……）<br/>
“乖，这是作为男人必须通过的考验。”<br/>
“……是！”<br/>
不得不承认，希绪弗斯对孩子确实很有他声称的一套。</p><p>哈斯加特在听说整件事的过程以后，率先表现了强烈的反对。<br/>
“这么可爱的孩子怎么能送到孤儿院去！就没有人肯收养他吗？”<br/>
哈斯加特在众人中一直被叫做大哥。他很喜欢小孩子（虽然自己从来不承认），也很擅长照顾他们。如果不是因为自己家里已经有了三个，他很想把雷古勒斯也带回去……无奈，实在是已经没这个条件了。<br/>
被他盯着的众人很自觉地调整视线，以免和他谴责的目光对上。只有艾尔熙德用毫无芥蒂的坦率眼神和他对视：“哈斯加特大哥，你养孩子太多了，现在连这种闲事你都要管？”<br/>
哈斯加特为之气结：“我可没想到你是这种人。”<br/>
……两人沉默地对视。<br/>
此时马尼戈特讪讪地缩在角落里对雅柏菲卡发表评论：“他实在太不了解艾尔熙德了……”后者以无比赞同的表情点了点头。<br/>
以前，这两人从来没争论过。他们都是那种认准什么就决不妥协的典型，要分个胜负可不容易。众人都很不厚道地抱着看热闹的心情观摩。笛捷尔趁机抢卡路狄亚的苹果，甚至没有祭出他最拿手的吐槽。<br/>
这一天一直作透明状的阿释密达忽然仰天打了个呵欠：“真无聊，我回去了。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“凡命运都是注定好的。你们再怎么吵也是一样，改变不了什么，不如用这段时间来学会接受它。艾尔熙德，你家的新卧室不错。”<br/>
面对所有人发指的目光，阿释密达淡定地、施施然走了出去。<br/>
……他还敢再欠扁一点吗？！</p><p>艾尔熙德一直没有表现出不爽，但这之后，众人都很知趣地告退了。<br/>
他望着大厅里的一片狼藉，忽然觉得心里空虚得要命，不由自主地闭上眼睛叹气。<br/>
这个时候，他感觉到有个小小的软软的东西在蹭他。像只猫。<br/>
“艾尔哥哥。”雷古勒斯眼睛里含着泪水。“如果实在不行的话，就把我送到福利院去吧。我真的不介意的。听说那里也有很多跟我一样的孩子。我可以跟他们玩，跟他们一起住。”<br/>
艾尔熙德没有表情。<br/>
“……雷古勒斯的愿望，是想要一个家吧。”<br/>
“……？”<br/>
他摸了摸小孩子的头，眼睛却看着别处：“有些话，我必须跟你说明白。我只是刚毕业找到工作，没有什么钱，连自己上学时的欠债都没还清。你如果要跟我一起住，就不像在别人家里那样吃好穿好，上得起好的学校。也许你以后会失去很多机会……至于我自己，不要说小孩，恋爱、结婚都没试过，根本就不会照顾别人。这些你都不介意？”<br/>
艾尔熙德完全忘记了自己在面对一个不到十岁的孩子，他觉得自己简直就像在进行国际谈判。为了安抚对方，只有努力地挤出一丝不自然的笑容。<br/>
他觉得很紧张。<br/>
他，艾尔熙德，就算面对高等数学考试题、阿释密达的破坏性预言、天使忽然降临、世界金融危机……都能保持无比镇静的态度，现在对着一个小孩子竟然觉得紧张？<br/>
这是多么不真实啊。<br/>
雷古勒斯果然无法理解他的犹豫。很明显，小孩子的耳朵只收听到了最重要的信息：“可是，我觉得没关系啊……反正我以前也没上过学……”<br/>
“那好吧，这都是你自己选的。”<br/>
“真的？我可以和你一起住吗？”<br/>
“当然是真的了。”<br/>
雷古勒斯一下扑到他怀里，撒娇一般地蹭起来：“艾尔哥哥，我最喜欢你了！”<br/>
“……”宠物真是一种麻烦的东西……<br/>
艾尔熙德抱着赖在他身上不走的小孩回到客厅。希绪弗斯仍旧蹲在墙角一动不动。<br/>
雷古勒斯跳下地，几步跑到他身边，兴奋地一把环住希绪弗斯的脖子：“万岁——！艾尔哥哥说了我们可以留下来！”<br/>
“真的？”希绪弗斯露出得逞的笑，和雷古勒斯在地上滚成一团。“我就知道熙德你是好人！”<br/>
“是啊，所以你以后就当我的宠物吧。”<br/>
希绪弗斯的笑容更闪亮了：“好啊，我不介意。”<br/>
“以后我不在家的时候，雷古勒斯，你就是一家之主。希绪记得要听雷古勒斯的话。”<br/>
希绪弗斯闪亮的笑容顿时僵在脸上。<br/>
战术二·以退为进·（好像）成功……</p><p>四、<br/>
搬家很麻烦，更麻烦的在于往后购置家具生活用品。在这段时间里，艾尔熙德很忙，也没有空去认真筹划将来，但人生就是要为了偶尔的冲动付出代价。他要让新增的两位成员适应家庭生活，而这个工作充满了挑战性。在教希绪弗斯做饭的过程中，厨房首当其冲地遭到了毁灭性的破坏。雷古勒斯一开始只是好奇地摆弄，结果神奇地修好一台旧电视，接着收到了一大堆朋友送来的各种废旧电器。不久他就对这些东西失去了兴趣，艾尔熙德只得把它们统统卖给废品回收站。<br/>
希绪弗斯在家长专制的命令下，被禁止再在任何人能看到的地方飞行，平时生活起居也要把翅膀收起来。他根本没得到抗议的机会。艾尔熙德果然把他当成宠物来进行家教，就差没有扔棍子叫他去叼了。<br/>
从头到尾，只有掉毛这个问题始终解决不了……<br/>
在几天的折腾过后，雷古勒斯的收养及入学手续终于办妥。艾尔熙德回想起一个月来的忙碌生活，终于松了一口气。再这样下去，他一定会虚脱的。<br/>
希绪弗斯却似乎完全体会不到他作为一个正常人类的辛苦：“其实，卡路狄亚简直像个长不大的小孩子，相比起来你实在太老成了。就不能多笑一下？”<br/>
“他有这个资本，我没有。” 艾尔熙德把写好的清单交给雷古勒斯。“雷古勒斯，这些东西，帮忙去超市买回来。”<br/>
“好的艾尔哥哥。”不得不说，雷古勒斯真是超听话超让人省心。艾尔熙德完全被感动了，当初留下他的决定还是很正确的。<br/>
“对了，带上你爹一起去，注意看着他别让他丢了。”<br/>
“……我成他爹了？”希绪弗斯望了望和自己一个模子印出来的小孩。不知道为啥，他有点郁闷。<br/>
艾尔熙德推了他一把：“是的希绪弗斯叔叔，快去快回。”<br/>
希绪弗斯：“……”<br/>
在儿子（？）的陪伴下，希绪弗斯成功地没有迷路，也没有捡什么东西回来。艾尔熙德正在厨房里忙着。他示意两个人把袋子放下。<br/>
希绪弗斯蹭进厨房：“在做饭？”<br/>
他其实是真心想帮忙的。毕竟吃住都是人家的，总不能一事无成吧。但艾尔熙德打量着他，冷静地下了逐客令：“出去陪你儿子玩。我不想厨房继续被拆。”<br/>
希绪弗斯再次被打击。他发现，自己在这个家里悲剧地一点地位也没有。<br/>
——算了，这样也不错。<br/>
他小心地隐藏住脸上的笑容。</p><p>艾尔熙德感觉自己溺水了。肺里的空气在一点一点地被挤压出去。他徒劳地试图挣扎，却发现手脚被束缚着，黑暗的水面，有光明洒下来，仿佛救赎。<br/>
他向着那道光漂去，努力而徒劳地试图接近那里。然而那道光越来越暗淡。他惊恐地睁大眼，却看到它逐渐幻化成一张面孔，近在咫尺。<br/>
——因为太近所以很碍眼。<br/>
希绪弗斯正趴在他身上熟睡着。<br/>
艾尔熙德试图活动手脚，却怎么也动弹不得。半边身子血流不畅，只要稍微一动，从神经末梢传来的麻痹感就叫人想叫出声。<br/>
他又静静地躺了一会儿， 试图把希绪弗斯推开，无果。于是，他向侧面挪动，却挪了个空。只能容纳单人的床到了边缘，一翻身就掉到了地上。<br/>
“……”又一阵困倦袭来，他顺手扯下床上的被子，直接在地板上翻个身，又睡着了。<br/>
次日清晨，艾尔熙德从腰酸肩痛中醒来，却发现自己又躺在了床上，不禁开始怀疑昨天的情景是做梦——才不是……！他终于明白早晨的身体酸痛是从哪来的了……<br/>
惯例关掉枕边手机的闹钟（还没来得及响）。他拿着手机揉着胳膊走到客厅，希绪弗斯已经在那了。<br/>
艾尔熙德想问他昨天晚上的事，纠结半晌最后盯着对方的眼睛开口：“昨天晚上你睡得怎么样？”<br/>
希绪弗斯实事求是地说道：“……很冷。”<br/>
短信及时响了起来。<br/>
希绪弗斯立刻转移话题指指他手里：“啊……那短信写了啥？”<br/>
艾尔熙德望了望那封新邮件。<br/>
“转发：瑟拉斐娜小姐托我给你的养孩子经验”<br/>
“……对小孩子，一定要让他认识到什么是欺骗和背叛。这样他才能成长。加油吧。——笛捷尔。”<br/>
……<br/>
艾尔熙德摸了摸自己抽搐的嘴角：“我果然是地球人……”</p><p>由于笛捷尔那及时降临的外星短信，艾尔熙德暂时忘记了床位的问题。之后接到了一个紧急电话，又不得不赶回公司加班，就更顾不上提这件事了。<br/>
“你什么时候能回来？”站在门口的时候，雷古勒斯问道。<br/>
“不知道。可能今天晚上也回不来了。” 本来已经到了对客户提交设计图的最后关头，却忽然发现某些数据出了错误。看来今天是回不去了。“你们两个人没问题吧？”<br/>
雷古勒斯用力点头：“放心！我会照顾好我们两个的！”<br/>
一旁的希绪弗斯……望天中。<br/>
艾尔熙德走了没多久，门铃就响了起来。</p><p>——逆光站在门口的是两个人影。雷古勒斯通过窥眼看清楚了这两个人。<br/>
其一是金色长发，相貌精致的青年，有着奇怪的眉毛。另一位则有着浅色的凌乱短发和眼睛，看起来有点不怀好意的意味。他记起来，这两个人当初都曾经在家里出现过，应该是艾尔熙德的朋友吧？总之是值得信任的人。<br/>
“那个……”他拉开门。<br/>
金发青年向他露出温和的微笑：“雷古勒斯早上好。”<br/>
“你家饲主跑哪里去了？”另一个人向房间里张望。和同来的史昂相比，马尼戈特有一种满不在乎的危险神情——小孩子不由得有了一丝警惕。<br/>
“他出去加班了。”雷古勒斯很有作为一家之主的自觉，所以宽容地没有和马尼戈特的用词计较。“找他有什么事吗？”<br/>
“哦……那样的话更好。”马尼戈特眯着眼睛笑起来。（怎么这么像拐带犯！目击者的心中在呐喊）“他不在我们就更方便了。其实我们才不是来找他的。”<br/>
“那……”<br/>
“当然是趁主人不在进来干坏事啊。”马尼戈特笑得更加放肆。“来，小朋友，站好了不要动——打劫！”<br/>
雷古勒斯不由自主地……后退了一步。<br/>
“你想对我家小孩干什么啊？”同样是一个掺杂着笑意的声音响起。希绪弗斯站在雷古勒斯身后，同样眯起眼睛，不过他的笑容，比马尼戈特的赏心悦目得多了。<br/>
“哦？当然是该干的也想干不该干的也想干——比如绑架他然后问家长要赎金什么的。”<br/>
“你确定这个方法可行？”<br/>
望着这两人相视而笑，史昂只觉得无数黑线在滚滚而下：“我说马尼戈特你……能不能正经一点？”<br/>
他转向两父子：“其实，我们确实是来找你的。希绪弗斯。”</p><p>从事高科技行业的问题就是你必须经常性地习惯昼伏夜出连续加班。因为一个小问题，许多细节部分都要修改，这才是最麻烦的问题。现在整个办公室的技术人员都在边骂娘边干活。艾尔熙德看着电脑屏幕上一堆设计图，由衷地觉得自己就要去见傅立叶了。<br/>
但愿今天的工作不会拖得太晚，这样还有时间赶回去和那两父子一起吃晚饭……等等，自己什么时候变成了“有家有孩子的男人”？！<br/>
一时间，又觉得不可思议，又觉得很好笑。<br/>
算了，赶快完成工作吧……<br/>
——事实证明，生活就是不让你一帆风顺。手机再度响起。接起电话，却听见了对面传来一个欠扁的声音。<br/>
“喂？艾尔熙德。现在你家小孩跟宠物都在我们这里，如果不想他们有什么事，记得按时交赎金。”<br/>
他长长出了口气：“我说，你就算要向我借钱，也用不着这么迂回吧？”<br/>
这边厢，马尼戈特转过身来：“老头子，你害我的人品又被怀疑了。”<br/>
“……你的人品被怀疑，绝对是你自己的问题。”对面鉴定完毕。</p><p>五、</p><p>“雷古勒斯，喜欢蛋糕吗？”史昂说道。<br/>
小孩子用力点头。不知道为什么，史昂就是拥有让小孩子能够自动扑上去撒娇的亲切气质。雷古勒斯也对他很有好感。<br/>
“那么要不要一起出去买？”<br/>
“小雷……你要抛弃我了？”希绪弗斯一脸受伤地说。<br/>
小孩子朝希绪弗斯扫了一眼。要蛋糕还是要父亲（？）显然是一个困难的选择。他陷入了深深的挣扎当中……<br/>
史昂继续诱惑：“商店很近，你看准了想要什么都可以哦？下次说不定就没有这个机会了。”<br/>
希绪弗斯继续装可怜：“雷古勒斯，你不能这样。”<br/>
雷古勒斯犹豫半晌，毅然转向史昂：“生日蛋糕行吗？就是上边有奶油和水果那一种……我一直想要一个完整的。”<br/>
“可以。当然没问题，反正又不是我的钱。”史昂朝希绪弗斯吐了吐舌头，接着在对方哀怨的目光下拖着雷古勒斯出去了。<br/>
“现在的孩子啊……”希绪弗斯感慨万千地评论。<br/>
“别忧郁了鸟人叔叔。我的心情和你一样差。” 被勒令泡茶的马尼戈特走出来，注视着被关上的大门。“他拿的可是老子的信用卡。”<br/>
希绪弗斯托着下巴笑起来，一针见血地说道：“原来你在这里也没什么地位。”他转向坐在对面沙发上的男人。“那，可以进入正题了吧？找我过来究竟有什么事？赛奇先生？”<br/>
（马尼戈特在一边怒：“对没错！老子我就是路边捡回来的！你不也一样！”）<br/>
“老头子，你和这个家伙是认识的？”马尼戈特将茶壶放下，然后蹲到沙发上。客厅里坐着的除了希绪弗斯，就是他的养父赛奇老头子——啊不，先生了。</p><p>在这个家里生活了十几年，马尼戈特从来没听赛奇提起过有希绪弗斯的事迹。当他先前向自家养父兼老师询问“为什么有这回事不早告诉我”之时，得到一个理所当然的回答：“这种事，难道你会跟别人说？”<br/>
好吧……的确完全超越了常识。但马尼戈特相信绝不是这个原因。他们这一家几乎都有灵异体质，遇到的各种匪夷所思的事根本就没少过。希绪弗斯既然不过是其中之一，又有什么不能提起的？<br/>
当他正努力让自己的思绪不要往“其实老头子是在这鸟人手上吃过亏”之类的方向脑补时，赛奇终于回答了他的话。<br/>
“当然认识，大概十几年前见过吧。没想到现在我已经变成老头子了还能看见。”<br/>
“希绪叔叔你究竟有多老啊……”<br/>
“我也很意外，世界上竟然有这么巧合的事。”希绪弗斯完全无视上面那句吐槽。“我对人类的时间没什么概念，看来真的过了很多年嘛。”<br/>
“差不多。你把某只小鬼丢在我们家门口就跑，这件事我可还没跟你算帐呢。”赛奇先生只是微笑，十分淡定地喝茶。<br/>
“某只小鬼是指谁……”<br/>
“反正，只要认识了希绪弗斯，你就会不断地收到各种小孩——话说希绪，你们一族真的不管生孩子么？”<br/>
“为啥您就不可以把这理解为巧合呢……？”<br/>
马尼戈特掀桌了：“你们在说谁！你们究竟在说谁！！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
（带着雷古勒斯的史昂此刻在蛋糕店里打了个喷嚏。）<br/>
沉默良久，然后希绪弗斯灿烂地笑着说啊哈哈哈您家这孩子真年轻有活力就是不怎么可爱赛奇说谢谢夸奖所以我们还是换个话题吧。<br/>
“所以你现在离开那里的话真的没有问题么？”<br/>
“哎？是的。反正有人照应着吧。现在还留在那里的人已经是越来越少了。”<br/>
赛奇尚未失去锐利的目光在他身上打量：“……有点可惜，不是么？”<br/>
“这也是必要的。为了让物种延续，只能借助人类的血统。不过……”希绪弗斯苦笑。“似乎……出了点什么意外……”<br/>
“好像确实是很大的意外。”赛奇镇定指出。<br/>
“的确……延续物种的话对象好像找错了……”<br/>
一边的马尼戈特扑倒在沙发上努力用靠垫捂住自己的狂笑，最后他总算部分成功了，按着胸口咳得喘不过气来。等他终于差不多恢复正常的时候，才直起身。<br/>
“据我所知，天使好像不是这么繁殖的。你到底是什么啊希绪弗斯。”<br/>
希绪弗斯开始不负责任地以无辜的姿势望天：“啊，那个啊……只是觉得说是天使的话他比较容易理解吧……”<br/>
“这……哪里容易理解了……？”果然用正常人类思维去理解他是根本没用的……“那你表现得那么无能，该不会也是故意的？”<br/>
“怎么说呢？我们很容易就能听见别人心里的想法——熙德他是个太过于负责的人。所以肯定没有办法把我这种没用的家伙丢在路边吧。”<br/>
“……原来这是一个大阴谋？我应该告诉艾尔熙德么……”<br/>
“……我会死在路边的。”<br/>
“正好老子没有这种做事负责的好品质。我一定会尽力劝说他把你扔掉。”<br/>
“他会更怀疑你的人品吧……？”<br/>
“希绪弗斯。”马尼戈特沉下脸，显得多了一丝阴戾之气。“你最好记住一件事。虽然艾尔熙德这个人，又麻烦又令人感到乏味，还经常自作自受，但他是我的好兄弟。所以，如果你想骗他什么的话，我会让你再也掉不了毛。”<br/>
金发的青年总是笑着的面孔现在不笑了，但眉间却散开一种令人迷惑的温柔神色。他垂下眼睛，看着马尼戈特那难得因正直而显得气势凛然的面孔。<br/>
“你如果当着艾尔熙德这么说的话，效果也许更好。”他认真地提议道。<br/>
幸好就在这时史昂推门进来了，他和雷古勒斯两人手上各挽着一大堆袋子，里面除了食物还有许多五花八门的东西。马尼戈特看着有些意外，而金发少年则一脸纯真地说着师兄谢谢你啊然后还他钱包，他顿时有了种想挠墙的冲动。</p><p>艾尔熙德在晚饭之前刚好抵达。他听着雷古勒斯说所谓故事经过，那向来平板的脸上继续没有什么表情，也没有发表什么意见。马尼戈特和希绪弗斯两个人都很默契地没提起之前的话题，虽然也不清楚是不是真糊弄了过去。不过，总而言之，艾尔熙德似乎并没有追究。这或许只是单纯出于他对赛奇的信任，而不是基于对另外两个人人品的理解。<br/>
既然来了少不了一次聚餐，史昂给他们做了一堆中国菜，马尼戈特一边说你最近真的跟童虎在一起太多了，一边身手利落地抢食物。雷古勒斯尝了几样菜以后，立刻向希绪弗斯提出“我可不可以搬过来住几天”之请求，被瞪了回去。其实艾尔熙德有点想吐槽。家里做饭的好象是他吧，他都还没说什么呢。话虽如此，他只是默默地扒饭，接着听见希绪弗斯在说话。<br/>
“史昂来我们家里住吧。一日三餐什么的就交给你了。”<br/>
“啥？”<br/>
“……”这算什么超展开？希绪弗斯你为你儿子找保姆就可以这么不遗余力吗！<br/>
“我们其实都挺忙的，平时都没时间打理。要是有人来照顾一下家务什么的再好不过了。”<br/>
“……”你到底哪里忙了请问！整个地球最闲的生物就是你了吧！<br/>
史昂（居然）认真地思考了这个提议。他用纯真的目光看向艾尔熙德：“可以，有工资没有？”<br/>
“让那个家伙给你发。”艾尔熙德指了指希绪弗斯。他现在很庆幸自己是面瘫，看不出表情的扭曲。<br/>
“那还是，算了吧……”很明智的回答。<br/>
“算了吧。”马尼戈特表示。“史昂又不缺羽绒服。”<br/>
希绪弗斯面不改色地抖了抖翅膀，然后地上顿时出现了一大堆毛。</p><p>晚间阳台上的空气有些凉。马尼戈特打开罐啤酒递给雷古勒斯：“要吗？”<br/>
“这是什么？”<br/>
雷古勒斯刚问了一句，艾尔熙德就夹手夺过罐头：“你别引诱人家小孩子。”<br/>
马尼戈特瞪了他一眼：“男人哪有不会喝酒的！老子我只是在教他习惯这一课程！反正迟早都要学会的，你不如现在感激我。”<br/>
“雷古勒斯，十五岁之前千万不要喝酒。”艾尔熙德郑重其事，完全无视上面那句话。<br/>
雷古勒斯：“……啊？……哦……”接着被史昂拉了出去。<br/>
“你真的越来越像过度保护孩子的中年妇女了。”马尼戈特无奈地摇了摇头评价道。他自己又拿过一罐啤酒，拉开拉环。“看来很喜欢婚后生活嘛。”<br/>
刚喝下第一口啤酒的艾尔熙德猛地呛了一下。他咳嗽着看向马尼戈特，后者带着无比邪恶的笑容回看：“那么，打算什么时候生、第、二、个小孩？”<br/>
艾尔熙德毫不犹豫地将一罐啤酒泼在他脑袋上。</p><p>等到其他人听见了打闹声赶到阳台，两个人都已经湿漉漉地挥发着酒精坐在地上。当他们在努力地用袖子擦脸时，听到了赛奇的声音。<br/>
“……请问，你们两个到底多大了？！”<br/>
不过这句话并没有责怪的意思，而只是一副拿你们两个没有办法的神气。所以马尼戈特非但没有反省的意愿还笑得很得意：“哎？我没有先动手啊。”<br/>
艾尔熙德瞪着他没说话。<br/>
“够了没有啊死小鬼？”另一个人走进来。“需不需要来点特别教育？”<br/>
“……你来干什么啊怪老头！”<br/>
“当然是来接儿子回去还用说吗？”<br/>
“他多大了还用你这样？”<br/>
“我喜欢不行吗？再说你看看你的样子不是分明更不成熟！”<br/>
……<br/>
“我们也该回去了。今天一天很热闹吧？”希绪弗斯在一旁招了招手。<br/>
“你分明就是看了一整天热闹……”</p><p>最后他们在门外和另一行人告别，沿着夜风微凉的街道走着回家的路。雷古勒斯沿着人行道向前奔跑，经过一杆杆路灯，无数的影子在前后晃动，他觉得没有办法表达出这种奇怪的喜悦，很久很久都没有这样了。他回过头看见两个大人，他们在快步跟上来。灯光倒映在艾尔熙德的黑眼睛里，也照亮了他脸上的微笑。雷古勒斯也笑了。作为孩子，也许他还无以名之，但他已经清楚地理解了这种感情。<br/>
安稳，温馨，有家可归，不必畏惧明天，不必担心将来。<br/>
——这就是人人都在追求的，幸福。</p><p>六、</p><p>即使再有计划的人，也往往会被一系列的突发事件打得措手不及。当你是个有家有孩子的男人的时候，就会非常轻易地体会到这一点。这个星期的工作安排本来也很紧凑。雷古勒斯学校那边却忽然通知家长见面，一开始艾尔熙德很正直地担心了他的学习问题，没想到老师一见面就提议他去带雷古勒斯测完智商然后决定他跳几级，他顿时觉得世界很不真实。<br/>
雷古勒斯之前从来没有受过正式的学校教育，本来还担心他跟不上的。<br/>
“说实话，我建议你去征求教育专家的意见。让这孩子接受普通教育似乎有点太浪费了。”最后老师把他送出门时这样总结道。“以他的理解能力看，现在直接上中学，估计也不会有问题。”<br/>
艾尔熙德默默地点头。</p><p> “怎么样了？”希绪弗斯递过来一杯咖啡。<br/>
艾尔熙德两眼盯着电脑屏幕，无意识地拿过来喝了一口——其专注程度让希绪弗斯觉得就算递给他一瓶酱油他都会照喝不误——没有做出任何回答。<br/>
“工作的话，还是别太勉强自己。”<br/>
“嗯，马上完了。”<br/>
“那样不是挺好吗？”</p><p>“我担心他被大点的孩子欺负。”<br/>
“噗，不会的不会的。话说回来，熙德你小时候难道经常被欺负？”希绪弗斯蹭上来贴得很近，下巴在他肩上磨擦。艾尔熙德感觉有点不适却又说不清那种感觉，只好任他这样有一下没一下地蹭来蹭去。<br/>
“……没有啊，为什么突然这么问？”<br/>
“因为看起来就很好欺负嘛。”<br/>
“……”艾尔熙德努力思考了一阵，然后用很平静的语气陈述。“没有吧。”<br/>
“没有自觉这一点也很可爱……”</p><p>许多事情他不想让人知道，但还是被一眼看穿了。<br/>
“没关系，当初我早就预料到了。我会养活你的。所以你别再想这问题了。”<br/>
艾尔熙德面无表情地一口气说完。<br/>
“怎么了？我们就不算是家人？”<br/>
“宠物和小孩子别想那么多。”<br/>
一时间他也不知道说什么好。</p><p>“好了，现在这样呢？”<br/>
“不习惯。”艾尔熙德坦白地回答，直挺挺地躺在床上望向上空。<br/>
“你姿势别这么僵硬。向右侧卧，身体放松……”<br/>
“你在讲解什么……”<br/>
“教你怎样睡觉啊。”<br/>
这个还用你教吗一切的一切问题起源不是你在旁边吗——最近吐槽值似乎高涨过量时常暴走破表——这样实在不好。还是专心睡觉吧……</p><p>希绪弗斯的脑袋靠向他的肩膀：“要不我们来说点什么？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“熙德我告诉你我为什么要来这里吧？”<br/>
“……嗯。”<br/>
“好冷淡啊……你没有好奇过？”<br/>
“或许有吧。”艾尔熙德勉强翻了个身，他是真的犯困了。希绪弗斯用手扳过他的脑袋。艾尔熙德平日清澈锐利的黑眼睛困倦地半眯着，毫无焦距地对着他。<br/>
“那我就说了。说的过程中你要是睡着了我不负责任。”<br/>
“说吧。”继续没什么精神的语气。<br/>
喔，真是好利用：“其实，所谓的实现愿望，不是你们一般人所想象的那样简单的。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“我们本来就是以传递人类的愿望为职责的信使。并没有那样的使不可能发生的事情发生的能力。我们无法预测未来也无法改变过去。我们所能做的，是制造出希望，把我们听见的种种人类心声传递出去。只要这种祈求的心情足够强烈，这种力量会引发奇迹。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“其实道理很简单，比如说世界和平，这个世界上每个人都强烈地渴望着和平的时候，和平也就自然降临了。比如说当你需要帮助的时候，总会有人伸出援手。听起来，好像没什么大不了吧，但人类往往连这样简单的沟通都未必做得到。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“其实人就是如此，强烈的渴望能够吸引到人，当你对这个世界有所祈求，它也就会紧紧跟你联系在一起。人类的问题必须要靠人类来解决。群聚在一起，本来就是为了彼此伸出援手。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“而你却跟大部分人不一样，太过自信。你想要什么的时候，不是向这个世界索取，而是自己努力去争取，坚信一定会得到回报。你不肯依赖别人，这是个好习惯……可是，熙德，世上的事情从来就不完美。万一努力了也得不到的话，你会怎么办？所以……为什么你不向我许愿呢？”<br/>
艾尔熙德完全没反应。<br/>
果然是睡着了吗……希绪弗斯也有点困倦了。于是他不再说话，闭上眼睛，深深地沉入了自己的梦境中。<br/>
（其实这根本就是个励志故事吧……<br/>
于是其实希绪实现了熙德的愿望他就会离开。但是熙德不许愿，他也不想走，就干脆采取了这个方式……）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 掉毛的米雅番外（坑）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我只是想写个正常的米雅好像失败了（。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>毕业以后，雅柏菲卡没有去找工作，而是自己开了一间花店。该店专门经营各品种的玫瑰。由于店主本人那活广告一般的脸，花店生意兴隆，开业半年店面就扩大了一倍。雅柏菲卡的美貌属于男女通吃级，但对情窦初开的小女生特别有吸引力，因此常常会有一些羞涩的女孩定期过来买花，只为了换到帅哥微笑一个。<br/>雅柏菲卡是真心喜欢玫瑰花和他的花店，对于小女生他也乐意糊弄。困扰的是，总是有一些不知好歹的人冲着他的美貌来捣乱。如果是一般的小混混也就罢了，雅柏菲卡根本不放在眼里……但，世事往往不是那么美好的……<br/>记得学生时代，他们一干人（其中的某些）为了发泄过剩的精力，干出无数挫事。其中最挫的事情之一，就是某人把每个人的姓名照片资料发到了征婚网站上。这个不知名的罪魁祸首隐藏得很好。如果他被揪出来的话，一定会变成花插。<br/>——因为这个玩笑，雅柏菲卡付出了惨重的代价。两个星期之内，他收到了325封求婚信。<br/>“这、到底、是怎么回事？！”他举着手中的布袋，咬牙切齿地质问一屋子人。<br/>马尼戈特还是和往常一样不知死活：“啊，我们在比谁收的信更多。雅柏你赢了。”<br/>……众人用佩服的目光看着他。<br/>笛捷尔瞄了一眼那个袋子：“有多少是男性寄来的？”<br/>……众人用崇拜的目光看着他。<br/>眼看雅柏菲卡就要陷入暴走状态，童虎奇怪地问：“雅柏，你在生气什么？受欢迎不是好事吗？”<br/>……众人用怜悯的目光看着他。<br/>雅柏菲卡不怒反笑，他把袋子往桌上一扔：“你们自己数。”<br/>经过艾尔熙德严谨作风的统计，其中有67封情书属于男性。其中10封属于同一个人，这个人叫米诺斯·格里芬。<br/>“这个人我听说过。”卡路狄亚表示。“似乎是个著名的有钱少爷兼花花公子，也在我们学校。不过真没想到他还男女通吃……”<br/>“……他写了些什么？”众人都很好奇。<br/>捧着信的艾尔熙德刚要说话，卡路狄亚凑过去瞄了一眼，顿时乐了，然后把信抽走：“还是我来读吧。让艾尔熙德来念这么饱含热情和心血的作品，会暴殄天物的。”<br/>说罢他用抑扬顿挫的语调朗诵起来，一干人笑得东倒西歪。此后，“我美丽的玫瑰”很长一段时间里当了雅柏菲卡的外号。当然，敢当面叫的人，其实不多。</p><p>再后来，是一次巧合。<br/>毕业之际，他们学校与外校联合举办了一次纯学术研讨会。雅柏菲卡作为所在系的高材生被推荐出席。但组织者不知道出了什么问题，直到最后一刻才把名单交到他手上。<br/>雅柏菲卡发现会议名单中有米诺斯。他望向和自己坐在同一张桌子的一群人，在思考究竟是哪个。黄色头发表情严肃那家伙不像。黑发带着轻佻笑容的家伙却在和旁边的女人调情。一个个打量过去，他望向那一排最后那个长相猥琐的佝偻男人，发现对方在肆无忌惮地盯着自己看。<br/>……实在是太好了。他把拳头捏得咔咔作响。<br/>雅柏菲卡喜欢美丽的东西。所以他很庆幸一会把这张脸扁得爹娘认不出来的时候不用带有任何惋惜之情。<br/>在这一天的末尾，扁完人的雅柏菲卡心情愉快地往外走。<br/>……当然，后来他得知这个家伙叫尼奥比的时候的心情又是另一回事了。<br/>因为后来他无意中听人说到，米诺斯其实是找人代班参加了那个会议。<br/>也就是说，没能扁到正主……实在是徒留一场遗憾。<br/>他后来几乎忘记了这个故事。那不过是学生时代一次有趣的回忆。他这张脸从小到大惹来的麻烦可不止这一次。雅柏菲卡早就学会了不跟任何人计较，而是愉快地接受现实。反正正如童虎所说——受欢迎姑且也算是一件好事，至少在招徕顾客方面大有帮助。<br/>当然……在招徕麻烦方面也大有帮助……</p><p>后来的某一天，也许是2月14日也许是3月——总之大概是个什么节日。因为那天来买花的人特别多，他忙得不可开交，好不容易坐下来休息一下。<br/>那时候已经到了黄昏，夕阳在这个城市的高楼间撒下了一片茫茫的金红色，照得屋中央花团锦簇，一片迷离，气氛很完美。就连雅柏菲卡的心境，忽然也安宁而温暖起来。<br/>某位银发青年就在这样完美的气氛中，闪亮登场。<br/>“多么美丽的男人啊……果然是闻名不如见面，你比那些照片要好看得多了。”<br/>——他的开场白让站起身准备招呼客人的雅柏菲卡改为一脚踹了过去。<br/>完美气氛破坏殆尽。<br/>这个家伙穿了一身黑色风衣，搭配名贵的钻石眼镜。雅柏菲卡嫌恶地看着这一身装束，该不会，这个男人以为自己这样很帅气？<br/>“请问你有事吗？”<br/>被踹飞的青年扶着墙站起来：“不要这么暴力嘛，雅柏菲卡，我只是来道歉的而已。”<br/>……道歉？<br/>雅柏菲卡迅速在脑子里回想着，他根本就不认识这个人啊？<br/>“那些信……”对方委婉地提醒着，同时保持距离待在他踹不到的地方。<br/>“……你就是那位米诺斯？”哦，怎么办，忽然想揍人。<br/>“那时候是我跟艾亚在开玩笑打赌而已，所以随便开了个征婚网站……我只是想着既然要求婚，当然要找个好看点的人，这样至少不会吃亏啊。”米诺斯振振有词地说道。“而且，写信给男人的话，也不会麻烦地缠着我……”<br/>“哦？所以你并没有认真？只是想玩一下吗？”<br/>“这个嘛。”米诺斯摆了摆手，用一种漫不经心的语调说。“如果你爱上了我的话，我可以配合一下。”<br/>——你是来道歉呢还是让我揍你一顿？！<br/>雅柏菲卡望着对方目瞪口呆。<br/>他被米诺斯那强大的逻辑、彪悍的言论，以及恬不知耻的个性震慑了。</p><p>再后来……某个周末，艾尔熙德接收到了雅柏菲卡的短信。<br/>艾尔熙德在格斗方面是一把好手。所以需要召唤他的场合，基本上都是“快来帮兄弟打架”的意思。然而尽管外表看不出来，雅柏自己的身手明明也很不错……难道这次的对手真的那么难缠以至于需要群殴么……？<br/>当然，他没有考虑那么多。既然有时间的话去看看朋友也不错。艾尔熙德揣上钥匙就出了门——那个时候的他还是幸福的单身汉，没有家室拖累（何？）。没想到，除了他以外马尼戈特也来到了花店。雅柏菲卡微笑着招呼他们坐到一边，自己则在店里忙进忙出。生意依旧兴隆。两个人在这种情况下感到很莫名。于是马尼戈特询问：“他有没有告诉你为啥把我俩叫来？”<br/>艾尔熙德摇头：“我知道得和你一样多。”<br/>（穿越一下：话说这里LC学院武力top3都汇聚一堂了应该是战无不胜攻无不克了吧……||||||||||||）<br/>两个人猜测了一会儿，就当话题即将跑题到恐怖分子的袭击时，门外传来了一个陌生的声音。<br/>“艾亚拉达你们两个快放开我——！！”<br/>然后一个平板无趣得足以赶上艾尔熙德的声音响起：“既然你这么想表白，就多少负点责任。”<br/>另一个声音是幸灾乐祸的语气：“是啊明明是你自己上次把事情搞砸了，兄弟只能送你到这了哦米诺。”<br/>门几乎是被撞开的。米诺斯被他身后的两人硬生生推了进来。门内三人同时站起。于是……他们互瞪中。<br/>“啊……请问这是什么场合？打群架么？”马尼戈特兴致盎然地发言。<br/>“不，这是表白。”黄头发的青年开口。那个平板无趣的声音就来自于他。<br/>米诺斯身后的另一个黑发青年背过身蹲下，双肩不住地颤抖，马尼戈特差点也作出了相同的动作。只有剩下的人，一致把目光投向雅柏菲卡，只见那张脸现在扬起了令人无法逼视的美丽笑容。<br/>“米诺斯。你对我真是一往情深啊。我好感动。”雅柏菲卡亲切地说道。<br/>“……是、是嘛？”米诺斯努力地抹掉头上的黑线。<br/>“只不过，我已经有喜欢的人了。”雅柏菲卡一把拉过马尼戈特挽住他的手臂。<br/>……！<br/>……！！<br/>在场除他之外的所有人，都被震撼得说不出话。刚刚还在忍笑的马尼戈特顿时五雷轰顶化为炭状物体。为什么……为什么倒霉的总是我……<br/>只不过，马尼戈特不愧是演技派。就在这种情况下，仍然只是稍微愣了一下，然后，扬起一张理直气壮的脸，外加招牌流氓式笑容：“不错。雅柏他是老子的人，你们三个对此有什么意见？”<br/>“……”他并不是唯一一个被雷劈的人。米诺斯现在也保持目瞪口呆的焦化状态。<br/>“……啊，好可惜。”最后由三人组的黑发青年做出评价。“米诺……你不要这样，想哭的话，就哭出来吧。”<br/>黄头发的青年谴责地看了他一眼，然后拍着米诺斯的肩膀。<br/>“如果他就是你的选择……”米诺斯望向马尼戈特。“我就放弃好了。”<br/>他掉头冲出门，其他两人连忙追了上去……</p><p>艾尔熙德茫然地被晾在一边，暗想这不是没我啥事嘛。<br/>却听得雅柏菲卡说了句：“艾尔熙德，快拉住马尼戈特。”<br/>他一愣随即作出了反应，死死拖住了某只螃蟹。只听一声怒吼几乎掀开了房顶，响彻云霄——<br/>“雅、柏、菲、卡、老、子、跟、你、没、完！”</p><p>马尼戈特认栽了。<br/>他的确是个倒霉的家伙，倒霉得人尽皆知。这种晦气的体质他已经习惯了。反正他就算什么都不做，事总会找到他头上。当年他向同伴们倾诉这个烦恼，却被笛捷尔评价为“适合去当侦探”——这群没有同伴爱与良心的家伙啊……<br/>只不过这也太巧合了吧！为什么在那件事以后第二天出门就能跟米诺斯狭路相逢？！<br/>还好，对方似乎也不是故意来找碴的，因为他也迟疑了一下，然后似乎是要开口——<br/>“等等，你要跟我说话？”马尼戈特举起一只手制止他。“先等我打个电话。”<br/>米诺斯·格里芬先生瞪着马尼戈特掏出手机。<br/>“喂，艾尔熙德吗？我被米诺斯堵在巷子里了，急需救命。是啊再不来我就挂了我真的好害怕啊……”<br/>马尼戈特挂断手机，一脸纯真地对着米诺斯微笑：“啊，你刚才想跟我说什么来着？继续。”<br/>“我可没有指望过会遇见你。”米诺斯嘴角抽搐。“……只是看不出来，雅柏菲卡竟然会看上你这种人。”<br/>……好极了，他可不想被好兄弟看上。不过米诺斯的语气，让他罕见地有了抽人的冲动：“我这种人怎么了？”<br/>“……简单来说，就是让我觉得和你竞争是有损自己的品位。” <br/>马尼戈特默默地从怀中掏出折叠刀一把。<br/>“米诺斯，老子今天心情好，你只要把身上所有的钱连同银行卡和密码交出来就放过你。”<br/>……<br/>“马尼戈特你不是说你快死了么……”仿佛救世主一样的吐槽在身边响起，艾尔熙德板着一张脸出现。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么追到雅柏？”<br/>“哎？这个问题你是在问我吗？”马尼戈特一脸故作惊讶的表情。“你确定你要问一个处男？”</p><p>“想知道吗？本大爷今天心情好，你先把身上所有的钱交出来。哦，银行卡和密码也一起。”<br/>“……”狮鹫先生石化。<br/>“再不然的话你求我也可以。我这个人最好说话了。”<br/>“……”狮鹫先生持续石化。</p><p>“追雅柏菲卡么？只要你有不怕死的精神就可以。到你死之前一直都有希望的。加油吧兄弟。”马尼戈特不愧是演技派，再次表现出悲天悯人的情怀。</p><p>雅柏菲卡想抽人……<br/>这个时候，他的手机响了，提示有短信。低头看，发件人：马尼戈特。<br/>“……雅柏，他真不是我教的TvT。”<br/>雅柏菲卡无声地合上手机。接着，向对面的格里芬先生露出微笑：“……好啊，选一个死法吧。”</p><p>真相直到很久以后才大白。<br/>在史昂和童虎那一届的毕业典礼上，大家来围观学弟。<br/>雅柏菲卡走上前捏着史昂的脸用力往两边啦：“别以为你装无辜我就不知道当初那事是你干的！”<br/>史昂果然一脸无辜：“……你怎么知道的？”<br/>“我只是试探，想不到你真的招了。”雅柏菲卡笑眯眯地说道。<br/>众人都变成了=口=的表情。马尼戈特扶额去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 【希熙片段文】Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>希绪弗斯几番忍不住要去扯脸上的绷带，但手上一丝力气也没有，接着他会想起来自己已经看不见了。</p><p>流离于道路，道阻且长。不知道何时才能摆脱追兵。马车颠簸得让人受不了，一路上他都在咳嗽，但更难容忍的是这种恐惧感，不知道要去向哪里。身心都已疲惫不堪，只是在努力支撑。</p><p>他在半昏迷之间时常看见幻像。那是一直在疼痛的已经失去视觉的眼睛保留下的记忆。事到如今，哪些是真实，哪些是虚幻，已经分不清了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艾尔熙德活动着被绳子缠得麻痹的双手，试图习惯手中过轻的表演用剑。它是那么的脆弱不堪，也没有开刃，只怕用来杀一只兔子也做不到。脸上的油彩散发的气味让人即将要窒息。他想，原来那些表演戏法的侏儒们，讨生活也不容易。</p><p>他也被强行套上了这身滑稽演员的行头。轻而且薄，行动极其不便，而且五颜六色的是个好靶子。圈着他的铁笼，网眼密集，全是突出的尖刺，封死了他逃跑的一切可能性。</p><p>艾尔熙德孤独地站在笼子中央，等待着他的命运，他的结局。</p><p>已经有人在鼓掌——不必想那是谁。也许他们会笑，看哪，我们多么英勇的骑士，即将展开一场获取公主芳心的伟大战斗。 </p><p>萨莎也坐在场边。严格来说，她是被强迫性地带来这里的。</p><p>小公主知道自己没有任何选择权，她忠诚的侍女默默地递上手帕，守在身边，但能做的也仅限于此。修普诺斯的眼光已经斜了过来，接着扬起充满讽刺意味的微笑。这笑容看起来如此丑恶，她只想把眼光转向另外一边。</p><p>另一边是地狱。</p><p>是巨大的宿命之笼。</p><p>很久以前有位英勇的骑士，挥舞着他的长枪与风车作战。现在我们这里也有一位骑士，穿着滑稽不堪的衣服，脸上覆盖着奇异的装束。小丑一样的咧到耳根的笑容挂在他脸上。在他的对面，敌人也粉墨登场。十二个人抬着一个兽笼走近，里边的庞然大物早是焦虑不堪。低沉的咆哮声从那里面传来，使人心惊胆战。它被放了出来，与笼中人四目相对。</p><p>一方是一头熊，饥饿已经使它的兽性被充分激发。一方是握着钝剑的人类，被投入牢笼中。围观这场战斗的也是人类，多数都是贵族，他们也很激动，心情紧张，但绝不是担心场上的胜负，而是在意等一下的猎奇场景，以及期待着一场滑稽的表演。这就是他们要达到的目的：这场战斗，只是一个笑话，一个悲惨的笑话。</p><p>场上的人似乎也在笑，他真实的表情被掩盖在面具之下。快乐，快乐，纯粹快乐的笑容，不属于艾尔熙德。</p><p>他握住剑，摆出了标准的进攻姿势。</p><p>在这个世界上一种最为野蛮的暴力面前，他赤手空拳，单枪匹马，他无法呼救，也没有人会来救他。他只有自己，他的勇气、信仰、忠诚、意志，以及诸如此类的一切，但这一切在这种场合都派不上用场。他拥有的唯一选择，就是面对敌人，还是背对敌人去死。萨莎咬紧下嘴唇，她逼自己看。她无法阻止悲剧，所以她逼着自己看，她要记住这场战斗。这是开国以来，人与命运之间最为精彩的对抗，横亘在其中的别无他物，没有正义与邪恶，没有文明与野蛮，没有英雄与懦夫，只有死亡、死亡、死亡。</p><p>观众们不知道他手里握着的是未曾开刃的剑，他们不知道他所经历的过去，也不知道他做过的约定。艾尔熙德早已不再思考，该思考的都思考过，他如今只缺一场决绝的别离。他的心中只剩下纯粹的战意，除此之外什么也没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>多年以前，希绪弗斯也走过马尼戈特曾拜访过的那个监牢。</p><p>五年，或者是六年。</p><p>他印象太深刻了，以至于时间反而变得模糊。</p><p>黑头发的少年被带到面前，颈上套着象征奴隶地位的铁环。他沉默着低垂着眼睛，并未看向来访者，希绪弗斯却仔细打量着这个人。他有一种罪恶感，觉得自己仿佛是在打量待售的牲口。</p><p>“这就是大人您要的东西。”有人说道，那声音怪异地回荡在室内，像是影子在说话，记忆的回声。</p><p>“是人，不是东西。”</p><p>那人不置可否地冷笑一下：“是。这些人都是我们从监狱的渣滓里精心挖出来的。只要能够活下来，有些人出卖灵魂也愿意。我们给他们武器和训练，让他们与野兽搏斗——最后活下来的人也许就能获得自由。”</p><p>“这家伙有幸满足大人您的要求被选中，是他的幸运。”</p><p>希绪弗斯不喜欢这说话的方式——也许更不喜欢这种赦免罪犯的方法。他想转移话题。</p><p>“他叫什么名字？”</p><p>“这些人没有名字。他们不需要。”</p><p>“那么我——该怎样保证，他们不会背叛？”</p><p>“我们拥有魔法的契约。与冥府之王签订的契约。只要产生了交易，他就只能无条件地听命于您。否则，就是死。”</p><p>“……那我就放心了。”</p><p>其实他厌恶必须这样说的自己。然而只能如此。他需要做的事情，不是依靠无意义的仁慈才能成功的。这样的事情，也一直都在这个国家发生着。</p><p>希绪弗斯深深吸进一口浑浊的空气，调整了表情，转向那少年。</p><p>“如你所见，我是希绪弗斯。今后……”</p><p>他笑了。</p><p>“……请多指教。”</p><p> </p><p>如果有可能，希绪弗斯就会经常笑。那双漂亮的青色眼睛会微微眯起，嘴角轻扬，看起来赏心悦目，很完美。很多年以后，最终留存在艾尔熙德记忆中的就是那个笑容。</p><p>无论有过怎样的故事，这毕竟是一个完美的收场。</p><p> </p><p>（注：关于马尼的事情以后俺再刨个洞来写……）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>饥饿的熊已经发了狂，凶猛地扑上来。艾尔熙德灵活地就地一滚，它扑了个空，轰然撞在柱子上，整个地面都在摇晃。</p><p>他迅速站起来重新调整姿势。长期严苛的训练此刻发挥了作用，他在观察、周旋、那身碍手碍脚的衣服及场边的嘲笑再也无法影响他。也许是因为结局无法更改，几周前希绪弗斯的远离，啃啮内心的别离的哀痛，担忧、恐惧、不安、悲伤、迷惘、屈辱，反而一切都不复存在。如今他已经没有了弱点。</p><p>萨莎却远不如他平静。她紧紧绞着手帕，几乎要将它扯碎，仿佛要挤出水来，这样就能将心中漫无边际的恐怖驱走。幸好艾尔熙德镇定自若，这给了她一丝勇气，让她敢于直视这场战斗。</p><p>艾尔熙德在反复绕圈子。他几乎能看穿猛兽的每一步行动。每次都在间不容发之际在那利爪下避过，好几次还引导着它撞上了铁丝的尖刺。与狂躁的敌手相比，与它对峙的人类显得更有技巧，更加从容不迫，因此体力的耗费要小很多。这死亡的舞蹈竟然呈现出一种相持不下的趋势。这大出修普诺斯的意料之外。尽管不想承认，他也开始怀疑计划能否奏效。</p><p>他将侍从叫来嘱咐几句，又去留意场上的变化。</p><p> </p><p>艾尔熙德背靠铁笼站定。他一次也不曾使用手上的钝剑进攻。像每一个优秀的猎人，他在寻找敌手的破绽。而对手也在稍作喘息。</p><p>下一击……</p><p>也许会分出生死。</p><p> </p><p>黑熊发出一声惊天动地的咆哮，向着艾尔熙德猛扑过来。</p><p>他灵活地一侧身——但，那衣服，勾住了铁丝网——</p><p> </p><p>场边的萨莎觉得自己心跳在瞬间停止了。再也无法压抑住的尖叫涌出来，接着有人把她硬生生按在座位上。她闭上眼睛然而又迅速睁开了。这也是她的战斗，她必须看着这一切，她要记得这一切……</p><p> </p><p>就连修普诺斯也感觉到紧张。</p><p>为了彰显叛国者的下场，和震慑住身边的小公主，他们设计了这场表演。</p><p>现在就是高潮的一刻。</p><p>即将落幕……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>“为什么……”</p><p>“我相信你。”</p><p>“……相信一个杀人犯？”</p><p>“当年的凶杀案件，有人已经告诉我，你是无辜的。”</p><p>“……我自己都不知道这一点。”</p><p>“艾尔熙德。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我一直在用你的名字调查。没想到查到了很意外的东西。当年那案件，你绝不是杀人凶手，只不过是无关紧要的人，被卷了进去。”希绪弗斯沉默了一阵。“不过，那些人只会想着能否交差，一介平民的生命，并不在这些人的考虑范围内……你应该没有得到过辩护的机会吧。被他们折磨到一定程度，你再也不相信自己是无辜的了。他们很擅长这种事。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他再度笑了笑：“不过，我解除魔法可不是要同情你。只是不希望借这种手段来达成目的。”</p><p>希绪弗斯，你会因为自己的这种习惯吃亏的——仿佛有谁对他这么说过。是……阿斯普洛斯？算了，无所谓了。</p><p>“我不想强迫任何人跟随我。你应该知道我们的生活方式，贵族们是怎样勾心斗角去获得自己想要的东西，在这样的环境下，要想达到目的，还要保持着自己的原则……没有比这更危险的事了。所以我需要有个人绝对忠诚，时刻守在身边——如果你现在想走，可以离开。我有办法动用关系，为你洗刷冤屈……你自己选择吧。”</p><p>良久的沉默。</p><p>一边是什么也没有，另一边是一切。希绪弗斯绝对不知道他给的东西有多贵重。他曾经宁愿牺牲一切去换取的东西，就这样免费地放在眼前，一伸手就可以拿到……自由的身份，早被遗忘的名字。从坟墓里重新爬出来，回到人间。回到充斥欢笑与血泪的世界上。</p><p>“你有事情要完成吧。”</p><p>“我答应过一位战友，要改变这个国家的一些事。我一个人的力量太渺小……但，只要能够尽力，很多东西都是能争取得到的。也许我应该把减少冤案也包括在计划里边去。啊，我经常被某人说，这个年纪还有这么天真的想法……这其实是一种成年人的浪漫啊。”</p><p>“……那，需要我做什么吗？”</p><p>他听见自己的声音在说，带着连自己也微微惊讶的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>他紧紧地握住了希绪弗斯的手，好让他感受到自己的存在。如果事情能晚一点败露就好了，可惜拉达曼迪斯的手下向来效率很高，再也没有犹豫的时间。</p><p>只能怪艾尔熙德的一生太短暂，还没有让他学会后悔。</p><p> </p><p>艾尔熙德猛地一挣，翻身出来。肩头的伤口渗出鲜红的血液，一滴一滴落在地上。碍事的衣服装饰已经被扯掉了。他半跪在地上，赤手空拳，按住了伤口。另一只手抹去了脸上已被汗水沾污的油彩，露出了本来的面目，年轻而疲惫的面庞。</p><p>黑熊的爪子，卡在了铁丝网中。</p><p>在那一瞬间，艾尔熙德抓住了机会。他用尽了全力，将剑插入了它大张的口中。很深，足以卡住喉道，刺破脆弱的气管。</p><p>猛兽发出凄厉的哀鸣，它在痛苦挣扎，在拼命扭动身体，但这没有用，在最后的力量耗尽之后，这个庞然大物，轰然倒地。</p><p>艾尔熙德也跪坐在地上，麻木的思想中，仿佛听见了谁的声音。他习惯性抿着的嘴角一扬，笑了。</p><p>全场寂静无声。</p><p>萨莎发现自己泪流满面。</p><p>多么精彩的战斗。</p><p> </p><p>“看样子，我们的英雄还可以加赛一场。”修普诺斯冷冷地说道。</p><p>“……什么？！”她猛然站起身。“他已经赢了！你们都看见了的，他已经打败了对手！”</p><p>“可是，没人说他赢了就可以被放出去。”</p><p>小公主的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，她几乎要将嘴唇咬出血来：“这是人命啊……你们都看见了，这场审判，就算是神的意志，也已经给了结果。这个人其实并没有犯过罪。你们的闹剧，究竟可以结束了没有？！”</p><p>她怒视在场的每一个贵族。他们有的人低下了头，转移视线，有的人漠然地和她对视，有的人面有难色……但是，无人说话。永远也没有人敢为叛国者说话。</p><p>“把笼子抬上来。”</p><p>“住手——”</p><p>“够了！公主殿下，请回到您的位置上。”</p><p>“住手吧……”</p><p>“把笼子抬上来！！”</p><p>“住手啊……”</p><p>笼子被打开了。</p><p>幽绿的光芒，如同鬼火，是饿狼的眼睛。一共五条。</p><p>也许它们的攻击力不那么强悍，但却更为凶残，而且一同攻击，不会留下闪避的空隙。血腥的味道，已经使它们兴奋起来。</p><p>艾尔熙德的手上已经空无一物。</p><p>她遵守了对自己的许诺，没有移开目光，尽管她看见了野兽撕裂血肉折断骨骼，发出可怖的，令人牙龈发酸的咀嚼声，鲜血流了一地。许多天后她仍然没有办法面对新鲜的肉类。</p><p>由始自终，倒下的人都没有发出声音。</p><p>但那光芒终于熄灭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“艾尔熙德！”</p><p>远在数百里外，希绪弗斯猛地惊起。</p><p>数百里的颠沛流离终于到了终点，勉强可以安定下来，再图后计。只是，就在这个时候，突然做了内容那么不祥的梦……</p><p>“他……现在是什么时候了？几点了？”</p><p>希绪弗斯惊慌失措得像个孩子，紧紧抓住身边的人不放。容克斯叹了口气，仔细想了想：“应该是中午吧，您昏迷了有一天半时间……怎么了？！您没事吧？？”</p><p>眼眶一阵剧痛。</p><p>两行鲜红的液体自绷带缠住的双眼下流出，缓缓划过面颊。</p><p>他还以为自己已经不会流泪了。</p><p> </p><p>“希绪弗斯大人……请保重自己，他不会有事的……”容克斯慌张起来，听上去也快哭了。“绷带……在哪里，我去找找……”</p><p>“是。我相信他。艾尔熙德不会有事的。”希绪弗斯喃喃自语，苍白的手指紧紧抓住床单。</p><p>还有必须完成的事。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 【希熙】网游文大纲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、</p><p>艾尔熙德第一次下副本的时候是跟随工会组队去的。大家刷了两小时的BOSS，也没有刷出他需要的装备。这个时候本来在蹭经验看热闹的希绪弗斯忽然说我来开吧，结果他一开尸体就出了一件加彩的极品，工会频道里一片沸腾，纷纷对艾尔熙德表示各种羡慕嫉妒恨，而当事人捡起那件装备还觉得完全没有真实感。<br/>希绪弗斯在这个游戏里是出名的吃闲饭不干正事。当年他们的工会会长是伊利亚斯，希绪弗斯就是被他拉来的，然后名正言顺地在工会里处于被包养的白吃白喝状态。他最大的爱好一是逛地图，二是躺在主城聊天，加点渣、操作渣、等级渣，在该游戏里是一等一的废柴，级别基本上都是别人实在看不下去了硬把他拖去练一练。就这样，希绪弗斯本来也算是第一批玩家，等级却远远地被同期的人抛在身后。大家都把他看成是一个吉祥物的存在，从来没有发现这家伙有发光发热的作用。<br/>后来再推BOSS，大家必然给希绪预留一个位置，就让他负责开尸体，结果屡试不爽。希绪弗斯一次又一次地证明着自己神一样的人品，间接地让一个本来玩家不多的工会成为全服务器都羡慕的首富。<br/>不过这都是后来的事了。</p><p>艾尔熙德那时候年少气盛，跟希绪弗斯的相识也属于完全的巧合。他打这个游戏是被马尼戈特拉去的，在游戏里很少聊天，也没什么朋友，一上线就是去练级。别人说你干嘛老练级我们去刷装备吧，艾尔熙德表示刷装备太麻烦，他只是喜欢暴力砍怪以及看着经验往上涨，很有成就感……这种游戏观念导致在半年时间内他就没认识几个人，连工会也是马尼戈特带着加入的。他几乎不在工会频道里发言，很长时间以内，都被当成马尼戈特双开的小号对待。<br/>某一次希绪弗斯上线太无聊，就跑到了一个风景秀丽音乐好听的地图去待着。刚好艾尔熙德在该地练级，不小心引到了两只怪过来，希绪弗斯无论等级上还是技术上都没有和该怪物抗衡的资本，迅速扑街。<br/>然后艾尔熙德被一堆人围上来追着杀，也扑了，扑的地点就在他旁边……<br/>政委在那个练级区逛了三天，每天都见到一个剑士一丝不苟地单练，那风骚的操作，YD的走位，高明的意识，无一不让政委惊叹……<br/>但是分明就是一个会的成员，熙德完全把他当不存在……<br/>他试图给对方发条信息搭讪，对方继续当他不存在，于是政委自说自话……过了二十分钟，对面终于发过来一条信息：“总算知道怎么说话了。”<br/>政委：………<br/>其实这多少还得怪马尼戈特——这家伙在游戏里技术人缘俱佳，PK抢怪都厉害，混得特别开，只是性格导致结下的梁子也不少。特别是敌对的工会，那时简直把他视为眼中钉，看他在哪出现练级就用小号引怪搞死。而艾尔熙德在游戏里多次被当成马尼戈特的小号，自然无辜地受了池鱼之殃。<br/>艾尔熙德关掉电脑，暗自决定要去把马尼揍一顿——当然是，现实中。</p><p>2、</p><p>那时候，艾尔熙德还是一个容易对游戏里的事情较真的人。<br/>其实他很感激希绪弗斯，就算并不太追求极品装备，能有一件也是很开心的事，所以后来他上线就会邀请希绪弗斯一起去练级。希绪弗斯当然持续废柴着，艾尔熙德打怪他就袖手旁观，一边捡尸体一边跟人瞎聊天。这段时间他们成了一个固定组合，也是希绪弗斯升级最快的时期。别人有时候也过来组队，抱怨这家伙纯蹭经验不干正事，但艾尔熙德表示这没关系，希绪弗斯表示心安理得，人家也只好无奈地退出了。<br/>这个时候的希绪，已经神奇地进化到了工会知心哥哥式的存在，经常给会里一群小朋友指点人生谈理想。艾尔熙德话少，有时候觉得他的耐心很神奇，因为换成自己的话，大概是一个字也不想说的。他对游戏角色背后的人没有太大的兴趣，仍旧贯彻把网游当单机玩的理念，只管练级刷怪。两个人倒是很神奇地互补了。<br/>希绪弗斯在这个游戏里人缘是真的很不错，虽然不算腥风血雨呼风唤雨，但想刷个装备带个人什么的从来不缺人帮忙。</p><p>伊利亚斯在建立了公会之后迅速神隐，成了一个挂在工会会长栏里的ID，几乎没有人再见过他上线。于是，组织工会活动的人就变成了阿斯普罗斯。<br/>说到阿斯普罗斯这也是一奇人，因为他拥有两个不同的ID，其一是圣域工会的副会长，其一是敌对工会冥界的高层。他建立这两个ID并不是卧底用，而是坚定不移地精分着，上圣域方的ID就去疯狂屠杀冥界的小号，上冥界的ID就来圣域成员的练级点引怪清场，很多人都拒绝相信这俩ID背后的是同一个人。</p><p>“我们聚会吧！”马尼戈特热血沸腾的一句话迅速得到了大量响应。刚刚推倒BOSS归来，声讨完冥界的各种劣迹，正处于同仇敌忾的大家忽然产生了一种同仇敌忾的心情，于是大家开始讨论见面时间地点细节等等。<br/>艾尔熙德停下了打怪的动作看着那些消息飞快地滚动，忽然有了一种不真实感。希绪弗斯也早已加入了讨论。</p><p>3、</p><p>这次聚会的成就空前。不但马尼戈特去了，连阿释密达都被他拉去了。<br/>阿释密达也玩过这游戏，但是对游戏本身毫无兴趣。建号第二天，就根本不练级直接挂装备炼化技能去了，后来他的号就成了公会专用的炼化小号。<br/>希绪弗斯带来了一个小孩子，活脱脱就是小一号的他，眨着双乖巧的大眼睛叫人。希绪弗斯告诉大家，这只叫雷古勒斯，今年才七岁。<br/>他对大家说：“瞧！我侄子！可爱吧？”<br/>卡路狄亚说：“你就不觉得自己有自吹自擂的嫌疑吗？”<br/>希绪弗斯笑笑，又说：“我带他打游戏，可没少挨老哥的训。”<br/>“这么小的孩子就打游戏？人才啊！”<br/>“也就是让他开开尸体罢了。”<br/>“靠，敢情你从头到尾都只是一个吃软饭的！”<br/>阿斯普洛斯拖来了一个跟他长得一模一样只是肤色比较黑的家伙，说这是他的双胞胎弟弟德弗特洛斯。众人震惊，然后大家都认为自己明白了他一直以来精分的真相。<br/>客串聚会主持的希绪弗斯说：“哪位是咱们的副会长啊？”<br/>阿斯说：“我。”<br/>希绪弗斯看向双子弟弟，说：“那你就是冥界进入我方的卧底了？”<br/>阿斯说：“那个也是我。”<br/>众人一阵无语。德弗露出虎牙一笑：“我只是来蹭饭的。”<br/>在这样的喧闹中艾尔熙德被忘在一边了。本来他在工会里就没啥存在感。不过人家不自弃，专心致志抢食物去了。<br/>大家从网络聊到现实，少不得多有一番问候寒喧，吃完饭又开展各种娱乐项目。一直闹到深更半夜，人才终于散了。艾尔熙德往外走的时候，希绪弗斯抱着睡着的雷古勒斯出来说：“我们好象顺路，一起回去？”<br/>艾尔熙德嗯了一声。两个人在深夜的细雨中向着车站走去。风有些凉，他忍不住缩了缩脖子，希绪弗斯就将自己的外套递给他。艾尔熙德怔了怔，突然推开他的手跑掉了。</p><p> </p><p>4、</p><p>艾尔熙德忽然觉得惶惑不安。<br/>他根本不想和这个游戏中的人有什么联系产生什么真正的感情，却发现自己不知不觉地对这里面的事情认真了。<br/>这样不好。<br/>而且那个时候他其实是不明白的。<br/>他想要抛弃过去的自己，因此就连过去的朋友也一起抛弃了。<br/>既然要离开就离开得彻底，根本没有什么告别啊再见之类仪式性的东西。他直接打了个电话给马尼戈特告诉他ID和密码，马尼戈特很奇怪，说你怎么了，他说我不玩了。也没有什么理由，就是无聊，不想玩了。<br/>艾尔熙德下线退出游戏删掉了客户端，删掉了工会论坛的收藏夹，删掉了电脑里一堆任务攻略和游戏截图，删掉了MSN上加的好友。把他们一个个丢进黑名单的时候，他的心里多少还是产生了一点犹豫。<br/>包括希绪弗斯的联系方式。</p><p>希绪弗斯在主城蹲了两个小时。<br/>阿斯普罗斯第五次路过时终于忍不住了，说你要不要去练级？希绪弗斯无精打采地说，算了，小熙德不在，没有心情练。<br/>——那去逛地图？<br/>——他都带我逛过了。<br/>虽然是很不满地一边吐槽一边带的。<br/>世界上再也不会有人像艾尔熙德一样对希绪弗斯在游戏中的废柴度有这么深刻的理解了。不管怎么吐槽，艾尔熙德带他的时候从来没让他死过，换一个人就未必做得到。就算是阿斯普罗斯这样的技术，也经常忽略掉身后还有一个人只顾自己往前冲。<br/>没人带，希绪弗斯感觉空虚寂寞冻。最后回归原始生活，继续闲逛去了，他还不死心地给艾尔熙德发了条消息。<br/>结果最后是马尼戈特在工会里宣布好友已退出江湖。</p><p> </p><p>5、</p><p>很多年过去了。游戏经历了一茬一茬的更新换代，当年的高中生大多已经大学毕业工作了。这天艾尔熙德去帮马尼戈特搬宿舍，无意之中见到马尼戈特那台旧电脑。马尼说：我本来就打算毕业了换一台，这个你要用就拿去吧。<br/>艾尔熙德的电脑刚巧坏了，就把马尼戈特这一台弄到了自家。没想到打开一看，赫然却发现了游戏的旧客户端。他一怔，随手试着更新登陆，没想到居然还能上。<br/>艾尔熙德输入自己的ID和密码，人物在他熟悉的主城中，然而早已面目全非。<br/>当初希绪弗斯帮自己开出来的装备早被人拿走了，人物也被人自杀拿来带小号，不知道转了多少次手。<br/>想想看玩这游戏好象唯一能称上朋友的也就希绪弗斯，对着好友栏那个显示离线的ID，他居然惆怅了起来。十几岁和二十几岁的心情毕竟不一样。<br/>而游戏中的人流也已经大为减少。思考一下，艾尔熙德决定去以前常去的练级点砍怪。没想到在那个地方，他发现有一具尸体躺在那里，ID名总觉得有点熟。他走到尸体旁边，尸体突然很激动地发话：“你是本人吗？”<br/>熙德回答是，然后尸体就说啊啊终于见到你了我就是希绪弗斯啦。<br/>原来希绪前段时间正好想要怀旧，但是他悲剧地想不起自己的帐号和密码，只好建了个小号，然后还不知死活地冲进了高级的练级点,直接死在那了。<br/>艾尔熙德无语，说：你MSN呢？<br/>希绪弗斯茫然：啥？<br/>艾尔熙德说：线下联系。<br/>然后下线了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>